The Domestic Life Of The Vision And His Witch
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Sequel to 'Nothing Is Impossible'. With Thanos defeated, Wanda and Vision settle down for a quiet life raising their twin sons, Tommy and Billy, but quiet can be hard to come by when your surrogate family are The Avengers. However, Vision may be glad for their help when the time comes for him to ask Wanda a very important question.
1. While She Sleeps

AN: Here it is, the sequel to '_Nothing Is Impossible'_. This one will be filled with quite a lot of fluff, to be followed by another slightly more dramatic sequel later. The early chapters of this story take place around the same time as the first few chapters of '_Five Times The Avengers Visited The Baby Maximoff Twins_', so Wanda and Vision are still living with the Bartons. Enjoy!

* * *

Vision didn't need to sleep much. Strictly speaking, he didn't need to 'sleep' at all. He entered a restful state that was similar to sleep, that he usually referred to as sleep to make things easier, a state that he could sometimes be jolted out of by nightmarish images in his mind, yet somehow wasn't quite the same. Whatever he should have called it, Vision did not need to rest for nearly as long as real flesh-and-blood humans needed to sleep.

Earlier in his life, this had been.. Well, not a problem, exactly, but it had resulted in Vision being left alone for a long stretch every night, time which he usually spent reading, except for those nights when his best friend woke from a nightmare and he kept her company until she went back to sleep.

Now, however, it didn't matter at all that Vision didn't need much sleep. It didn't matter that he didn't need as much rest as a human, because he was perfectly happy to hold Wanda Maximoff as she slept. This was what he was doing right now. Holding her close, stroking her hair. Pressing the occasional kiss to her forehead.

Wanda looked so beautiful when she slept. Relaxed, completely at peace. She didn't have nightmares nearly as much as she had when they lived at the Avengers compound, and she almost never had them when Vision was holding her. So, he held her.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with her, to have her love him, to have her as his partner, his lover, the Mother of his children, his wi.. Well, he was still working on that last point, would get on to it eventually, but for now they were still settling into their new life. The life they had now that Wanda was free, she didn't have to run anymore, and they could settle down and raise their baby sons in peace.

Vision raised his head for a moment to peek over at the two small cots beside their bed. Tommy was squirming a little, a sign that he would wake soon, while Billy still slept peacefully.

Vision's lesser need for sleep was also an advantage when it came to caring for the twins. As long as there was a little of Wanda's pumped breastmilk available, Vision could feed and tend to the boys when Wanda needed a little extra shut eye. As Vision expected, Tommy began to whine. Wanda stirred at the sound, but Vision kissed her forehead.

"I'll get him, love. You sleep."

_"Esti cel mai bun, _Vizh.." Wanda murmured, before quickly drifting off again.

Vision carefully de-tangled himself from her arms, then padded over to scoop Tommy out of his cot.

"It's alright, Daddy's got you.." He checked his diaper, somewhat relieved to find it dry, as changing Tommy could quickly become a two-man job if he was in a particularly squirmy mood. "Still clean. Let's go get you a bit of milk then.."

Vision headed out of the bedroom, navigating past the two giant stuffed bunnies Tony had gifted the twins, and a pile of Nathaniel Pietro Barton's toys to reach the Kitchen. He fetched a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the microwave to heat up, gently rocking Tommy to soothe him as they waited. After checking the temperature of the milk, he offered it to Tommy, who drank happily. Tommy was a quarter of the way through the bottle when Vision heard Billy cry, and saw light filter out the bottom of their bedroom door as the lamp was switched on.

He headed back to the room, sighing, to find Wanda now sat up in bed, Billy suckling at her breast. She looked up at Vision with a sleepy smile.

"Hey.."

"I'm sorry."

"It's just part of having two" Wanda shrugged, kissing his cheek when he sat back beside her. "You couldn't feed them both at once anyway, Vizh. I, on the other hand, have two convenient _sanii."_

"Oh.. yes, of course.." Vision's cheeks seemed to turn a darker shade of red, and Wanda smirked.

"You certainly have no reason to be shy about them. I remember that you like to.."

"Wanda!" Vision cried, trying to cover Tommy's ears. "Not in front of the children!"

"They're three months old, Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "They have no idea that I'm talking about anything naughty.. But alright. I will stop teasing you."

"Thank you" Vision's face dimmed back to it's usual shade, setting aside Tommy's now empty bottle and lifting him to his shoulder to burp him, and hoped he was not being too obvious as he changed the subject. "Well, while we've got a moment, I asked Clint and Laura to watch the twins for us on Wednesday night.."

"Oh?" Wanda feigned ignorance, but the corners of her lips tugged upwards in a cheeky smile. "And what's so special about Wednesday night, hmm?"

"Well," Vision blinked, slightly surprised. "It is our anniversary, of course."

"Ah, of course it is" Wanda grinned at him. "So, any big plans then?"

"Well, I was hoping you might let me take you out" said Vision. "We have been rather housebound since we returned from Wakanda."

"We have.." Wanda leaned over to kiss him as she set Billy over her shoulder. "A night out will be lovely, Vision. Of course, nothing will quite be able to top what we did last year.."

"That was a wonderful night.." a slightly goofy smile spread over Vision's face.

"It was" Wanda smiled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "We made the boys that night.."

"We did.. a wonderful anniversary surprise" He kissed the top of Tommy's head.

Once both twins were burped, changed, and back to sleep, Wanda and Vision slipped back under the covers. Wanda curled against Vision's chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"Love you, Vizh" Wanda murmured.

"I love you too" Vision replied, pressing a kiss into her hair as she drifted off. "So much."

Vision didn't need much sleep. But holding Wanda Maximoff as she slept was one of his favourite things in the Universe.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Esti cel mai bun: You're the best_

_sanii: breasts_


	2. Jewels In The Window

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"You two both have my phone number, right?" Wanda asked the Bartons, slightly anxiously, as she and Vision prepared to leave for their Anniversary date on Wednesday night.

"We do" Clint replied, gently bouncing Billy in his arms.

"And Vision's?"

"Yes" Laura nodded, cradling Tommy.

"Okay.. I left a number for the restaurant on the fridge.. and some emergency numbers, just in case.."

"Wanda, we showed you those emergency numbers" Clint chuckled.

"Oh.. right.."

"Wanda is just a little anxious" Vision squeezed her hand, and she gave him a thankful smile. "This is the first time we've left the boys since we returned from Wakanda."

"We understand" Laura smiled. "It's hard to leave them when they're young, and you have all already been through so much.."

"But don't worry, we're very experienced with kids.. I think there's three of our own running around here somewhere" said Clint with a laugh. "Go have a nice night, Tommy and Billy will be perfectly safe with us."

"Alright.." Wanda kissed each twin's little head, each now sprouting a healthy crop of dark hair. "See you soon, _baietii mei pretiosi."_

"Be good for Uncle Clint and Auntie Laura" added Vision. He began leading Wanda outside, but she turned back one more time.

"There should be plenty of milk for them in the fridge, and a bit of frozen stuff in the freezer.."

"We know" said Clint.

"And the diapers are.."

"We know!" Clint laughed. "Go have fun, kid. We're all good here."

* * *

After they had driven off, Vision turned to Wanda, who still wore an expression of worry on her face.

"Are you alright, Wanda?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine..

"We did not have to go out Tonight" Vision's own brow furrowed in concern. "If you would rather.."

"No!" cried Wanda, breaking out of her thoughts. "Vision, no.. I know that the twins are fine with Clint and Laura. I just let the overprotective Mother part of my _creier _take over for a bit. I was being silly."

"It's not silly at all" Vision replied. "With everything you have suffered, It's understandable that you would be a little overprotective of your own children."

"Still, I won't let it spoil our night" Wanda leaned over to kiss his cheek, smiling. "We are going to enjoy ourselves."

"We are" Vision agreed, grinning.

* * *

When they reached the City, Vision shifted into his human disguise. This startled Wanda slightly, since it had been a while since he had needed to use it, but it made sense. The couple hoped not to attract too much attention on their outing, and unfortunately, an undisguised Vision was a surefire way to attract attention, whether he wanted it or not.

Vision parked their car a few streets away from the Restaurant where he had booked a table, as the night was warm, and a nice walk would be nice. He then hopped out to rush around and open Wanda's door for her, helping her out of the car.

"My gentleman" Wanda giggled. "Thank you, Vizh."

"You're welcome, my lady" Vision kissed her fingers. "Shall we take a walk?"

"We shall.. but you will have to lead the way, because I don't know where we are going."

"Of course."

Arm in arm, they walked down the street. A few people did double takes, but as they'd hoped, Vision's disguise helped conceal them. That, and the fact that Wanda had let the dyed colour grow out of her hair in the months since they had returned from Wakanda, so she was not quite so recognisable as the fiery haired woman taking on Thanos in the video clip that they had so often seen splashed across the news.

As they walked, a display in a jewellery store window caught Vision's eye, the wheels in his synthetic brain turning. So many rings..

"They're beautiful, aren't they?

"Hmm?" He jumped slightly as Wanda spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"The Jewellery" Wanda smiled. "All the diamonds and gems.."

"They are.." Vision looked at her.

"There was only one big jewellery store in Novi Grad. I used to admire things through the window when I was young, until the owner came out to shoo me away. Pietro used to tell me that one day, someone would come along and want to buy me the prettiest ring in the store.. and if that person took too long, then he would buy it for me" Wanda chuckled. "But the prices on those things are huge.."

"I suppose.. But.. uh, say someone were to uh.. Say someone was thinking about.. not now, but one day.. in the not to distant future.. say that, uh.."

"_Vorbeste, _Vizh."

"SaySomeoneWantedToBuyYouARing" The words suddenly rushed out of his mouth, Vision had never really mastered subtlety where Wanda was concerned, "Uh.. What kind would you like?"

Wanda blushed bright red, clearly not prepared for that question.

"Well.. Uh.. Um.. Nothing too over the top" She managed to say eventually. "I've always thought.. The meaning behind giving someone a ring like that is more important than the ring itself. I wouldn't need the bells and whistles.."

Vision nodded, filing the information away for later use, then offered Wanda his arm.

"We had better keep moving, or we'll be late for our reservation.

"Right.. Let's go then." Wanda linked her arm through Vision's, a soft blush still colouring her cheeks.

Vision's question about rings.. Did it mean what she thought it meant? Was he thinking about proposing to her?

And if he was, how did she feel about it?

Marriage wasn't something they'd talked about a lot. Wanda had tried very hard to avoid the subject after she had unexpectedly fallen pregnant with the twins a year into their relationship. She hadn't wanted Vision to feel any pressure to take a step that he wasn't ready for.

In fact, surprisingly, Wanda had spoken more to Steve about marriage than she ever had to Vision, even though the exact words she had spoken to him about it were _absolut nu- _Translation, absolutely not. More than once in the early days of her pregnancy, the Captain had tried to propose in a misguided attempt at saving Wanda's honour, and on each occasion, this had resulted in Sam dragging him away and apologising to Wanda profusely, usually while Natasha laughed her head off somewhere in the background.

Did it matter that they hadn't actually talked about it? Wanda knew that she wanted to be with Vision for the rest of her life, and she was quite certain that he wanted to be with her. They were happy together, happily raising their beautiful little sons..

Why not make it all official?

For a moment, Wanda could see Vision in a tuxedo, waiting for her.. A large, goofy, love-struck smile spread over her face.

Vision glanced down at her, smiling softly himself.

"You look happy."

"I am.." Wanda snuggled into his side. "You make me happy."

"I hope I can always make you happy" He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

**Translations:**

_baietii mei pretiosi: My precious boys_

_creier: brain_

_Vorbeste: spit it out._


	3. One Less Thing

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision led Wanda through the streets, until they reached the doors of what seemed like a very fancy looking restaurant. As much as Wanda had dressed up for the occasion, she couldn't help feeling a little out of place.. She wasn't really used to these sort of places. She was almost expecting someone to chase her away, just like outside the Jewellery store in Novi Grad.

But Vision was so excited to be able to take her somewhere nice after having "hide away for so long, and he smiled at her, the most wonderful smile. Wanda almost instantly relaxed, and couldn't help smiling back.

"Hello" Vision greeted the young man waiting to show guests to their tables. "We have a booking under, uh, Jarvis, I think? Tony Stark sent us.."

"Of course" The young man grinned. "This way Sir, Ma'm.." He guided them to a prime table by the window, and was about to pull Wanda's seat out for her until Vision beat him to it. Wanda blushed as she sat down, and Vision, quite pleased with himself, sat across from her.

Soon, a waiter came to deliver a single menu to Wanda.

"Welcome, Mr. Jarvis. Mr. Stark let us know about your special requirements, no one will bother you. Will the lady have anything to drink?"

"Just a lemonade, please."

"Of course. I will be back in a minute to take your order." The waiter hurried off.

"So.." Wanda looked around, "Tony got you the reservation?"

"Yes" Vision nodded, reaching across the table to hold Wanda's hand. "I believe he is still.."

_"Sugereaza?"_

"Just a bit" Vision chuckled.

"Well, he knows how to suck up, I will give him that."

"He has had a lot of practice with Miss Potts."

"I imagine he has." The waiter returned with Wanda's drink, and she ordered the pasta special. "Are you alright with all this, Vizh?"

"Of course" While he had occasionally felt awkward about not being able to eat when he sat in restaurants with Wanda in the past, he had gotten over those hang ups. "I like watching you enjoy."

"You do?" Wanda blushed.

"I do" Vision smiled softly. "Besides, now that we are no longer on the run.."

"You were never on the run, Vizh.. Not officially, anyway."

"True. Happy circumstances arose that meant I never had to use my 'Diplomatic trip to Wakanda' as cover for running away with you and the boys. My point is, now that neither of us are on the run, it does not matter quite so much if my not eating attracts attention."

"That is true" Wanda smiled.

* * *

Vision watched Wanda with loving eyes as she ate. While someone making goo-goo eyes at you while you ate should have been awkward, somehow, with Vision, it never had been. She gazed back at him with a fond expression.

"You really do like watching me enjoy things, don't you?"

"I do. I like seeing you happy. You deserve to be happy, after everything you have been through.."

"You make me happy, Vizh. You have for a long time. Even before we were 'we'."

"You taught me what happy feels like" Vision smiled. "I wasn't entirely sure for a while."

"Well" Wanda grinned, leaning across the table to kiss him, "That is a wonderful thing to have taught someone.."

"It is" Vision leaned in to meet her, but became distracted by events transpiring a few tables over.

A young man seemed to be proposing to his girlfriend. And unfortunately for the poor fellow, she appeared to be refusing his proposal.

Watching the scene unfold, Vision's disguised face grew a little pale.

"Vizh.." Wanda squeezed his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes.. I'm fine.. Perfectly fine" He finished leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Just feeling a little sorry for that poor fellow a few tables over."

"Ooh.. yes, that would be _teribil."_

* * *

As they left the restaurant a short while later, Vision couldn't help becoming lost in thought. In his tentative, very early stage proposal planning so far, he hadn't really considered the possibility that Wanda might say no.

And with that possibility, small though it might be, a few of his old insecurities began to creep in. Because what if, for some reason- not that he could think of one, but that didn't mean there wasn't one- what if Wanda did say no?

What if she didn't want to marry him?

Maybe he was moving too fast. Maybe she wasn't ready..

Wanda looked up at him, frowning.

"Vision.."

"Yes, Wanda?" He jumped, snapping out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"You tell me. You are clearly worried about something."

"No I'm not" Vision lied.

"Yes you are" Wanda crossed her arms, then glanced back towards the restaurant, then thought of their earlier discussion in front of the jewelry store. "You're thinking about that _baiat sarac _who had his proposal rejected."

"Well.." Before Vision could say anymore, Wanda dragged him out of sight between the restaurant and its neighboring building.

"Phase us" She instructed him, taking both of his hands in hers.

Vision did so, then Wanda began to fly upwards, and Vision flew with her. They flew higher and higher, above the tall buildings, above the city lights, and higher still. Eventually, they were high enough up that it would have been very difficult for anyone to see them, so Vision stopped phasing.

"Wanda, why.."

"Shh" Wanda smiled at him, her soft green eyes sparkling, and Vision felt his synthetic heart flutter. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Vizh. A lot of people would say I shouldn't.. that I should keep you on your toes or something, but I've never really cared too much about what other people say I should do. So, I'm going to tell you anyway.."

"Okay.."

"Good.." Wanda leaned in to whisper in his ear. "My secret is.. I'm going to say yes."

"W-What?" Vision blinked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Whenever you ask.. however you ask.. I'm going to say yes. So, go ahead and keep planning whatever I'm sure you're planning in that wonderful head of yours. And do it with one less thing to worry about."

A large smile slowly spread over Vision's face.

"I will.."

"Good." Wanda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "Happy Anniversary, Vizh."

He returned her kiss as they hovered there together, the lights twinkling below them.

"Happy Anniversary, Wanda."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Sugereaza: sucking up._

_baiat sarac: poor boy_


	4. Protectors

AN: Enjoy! The events in this Chapter are taken from a section in the last chapter of 'Five Times The Avengers Visited The Baby Maximoff Twins', but you don't need to have read that to understand.

* * *

After the one occasion in which Natasha had unintentionally startled Wanda as she was feeding Billy in the middle of the night, Wanda and Vision had soon adjusted to the fact that the Black Widow usually came to stay at the Barton House for a day or two after a mission.

So, on this particular Saturday morning when a bleary-eyed wandered into the lounge room while Vision and Wanda burped the twins after a feed, neither of them batted an eye.

"Auntie Nat!" Lila ran to hug her.

"Morning, kiddo" Natasha smiled, lightly ruffling her hair. "Morning, everyone."

"Good Morning, Nat" Laura smiled, watching over a few sizzling pans of eggs and bacon . "Lila, can you come set the table for breakfast, sweetie? Make sure you set a place for Auntie Nat.."

Lila nodded, rushing off to do as her Mother had asked. On weekends, Breakfast at the Barton's was a family affair, and they made sure to eat at the table, together. Even Vision, who didn't actually eat, enjoyed these weekend breakfasts for the conversations they all had around the table.

Natasha turned her attention to Wanda, her eyes lighting up when she saw the twins.

"Hey, Nat" Wanda passed Tommy over before she'd even asked. "How'd the mission go?"

"Alright" Natasha grinned, cooing and fussing over Tommy, who fussed slightly, in the middle of teething, but he loved his Auntie Nat, and soon settled in her arms. "How was your Anniversary?"

Wanda glanced over to Vision, smiling brightly as she watched him attempt to pull funny faces for Billy.

_"Minunat."_

"Great" Nat shifted, drawing Tommy closer as she held him, seeming rather protective over him. Vision noticed this, and couldn't help frowning slightly, his grip on Billy tightening a little.

"Is something wrong, Natasha?" He asked.

"No. Well, not anymore."

"What do you mean, 'Not anymore'?" Now it was Wanda's turn to frown.

"I should probably tell you two something" said Nat, "But try not to freak out about it, okay?"

"Okay.." Wanda's brows furrowed.

"Well, we had a meeting with Secretary Ross last week.."

"That must have been awkward" Vision grimaced. Wanda paled slightly.

"You still have to work with him?"

"Not for much longer. Anyway, he asked a few questions about the boys.. where they came from.."

"He.. what?" Vision jumped up, clutching Billy tightly to his chest. "Why?"

More color drained from Wanda's face. Her time in the Raft still haunted her. Ross was absolutely the last person she wanted sniffing around her children.

"It's okay" Nat shifted Tommy to one arm, and gave Wanda's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We dealt with it. The Avengers assembled, and we dealt with it. Nobody is coming anywhere near Tommy and Billy, I promise."

"How.. How did you deal with it?"

"Well.."

* * *

As soon as the topic of the Maximoff twins had come up, Iron Man and Captain America, united once more, along with War Machine, Falcon, and newly-minted Avenger Bucky Barnes stood. For the moment, Nat hung back, observing.

"No one" said Tony, in no uncertain terms, "Is touching those kids."

"But surely" Ross tried, "You wonder how a robot and the witch could.."

"Vision's not a robot" Sam scowled. "And Wanda has a name."

"Still, they managed to produce.."

"Perfectly normal children" Steve immediately cut him off. "It shouldn't matter how they got here."

"I can confirm that, sir" said Rhodey. His 'Sir' had been a little forced. "There is absolutely nothing unusual about Tommy and Billy Maximoff."

"They are normal, innocent babies" Bucky finished.

All five of them stared down Secretary Ross. He finally, reluctantly relented.

"Very well.."

* * *

"I wasn't entirely convinced that he'd drop it completely, so I called in a few reinforcements.." Nat continued. "Thor hadn't come to the meeting, he's been busy trying to find the right location for New Asgard, but when I told him.."

* * *

"Secretary Ross?" A woman poked her head into his Office. "Uh.. Thor is here to see you."

"Is that the one who says he's a Thunder God?"

"I believe so, Sir."

"Alright" Ross sighed. "Send him in."

Soon after, The God of Thunder entered the office, Stormbreaker slung over his shoulder.

"You are the one they call Ross?"

"Yes. I'm really quite busy, so if you could make it quick.."

Thor laid his axe over Ross's desk, scattering some of his papers.

"This is my new weapon, Stormbreaker" He grinned. "It is good for splitting skulls, I used it against Thanos."

"Is that a threat?" Ross frowned.

"Of course not" said Thor. "I consider all the people of Midgard my friends. Asgardians will always take up arms in defense of their friends. Vision is my friend" He added, picking up Stormbreaker as he turned to leave. "Worthy of my old hammer.. special bond there.."

* * *

"Bruce, understandably, has been trying to avoid any sort of interaction with Ross since he's been back in the U.S, holing up in the lab at the compound, mostly. But when he heard what happened at the meeting.."

* * *

"We're both on the same page here Hulk, right, big guy?"

Bruce Banner strode toward Secretary Ross's office, nervous, but determined. He knew there was every chance Ross could attempt to have him arrested or contained somehow, but he had something very important to do. To remind himself just how important, Bruce glanced at his current phone wallpaper: a picture of himself with baby Billy Maximoff taken when he'd visited the Barton Farm. He nodded, more determined now, and headed inside.

Ross looked up, surprised, and though he would never admit it, maybe a tiny bit impressed when he saw Bruce.

"I'll give you one thing, Banner, it's brave of you to come here."

"I know."

"I suppose you're counting on the 'Pro-Avenger' crowd to keep you safe?" Ross scribbled on some papers.

"Actually," said Bruce, "It's not myself I'm here to keep safe."

"Oh?"

"See, the Hulk and I have had some issues recently, but there's one thing, at the moment, that we both agree on.." For a second, Bruce's face and hands morphed green, and the Hulk roared, "NO TOUCH TWINS!"

"Ah!" Ross was about to call security, but the Hulk was gone as quickly as he had come.

"That will be all.. Sir." As Bruce left, a small, satisfied smirk crossed his face.

* * *

"And then, just to make absolutely certain" Natasha grinned, tickling Tommy's belly, "Auntie Nat stepped in.."

* * *

"Hello, Secretary Ross" Natasha greeted, clutching a piece of paper as she entered Ross's office.

Ross groaned.

"If this is about.."

"You know" Nat began, ignoring him, "That I have a very specific skill set. These days, I'm a little more selective about what I use it for.. or who I use it for.." she dropped the paper onto his desk.

"What's this?"

"A reminder of my skill set. Read up."

"Alright.." Ross did so. He seemed to grow a little pale. "You've made your point.. You've all.. made your point.

"Glad to see we're on the same page" Natasha stood, taking the paper, a dangerously sweet smile on her face "Stay the hell away from my Godsons, and we won't have a problem."

* * *

"So.. dealt with" Nat finished. "No one will ask any more questions. And soon, once all the paper work goes through, we won't have to work with Ross anymore."

"Thank you, Nat" The color was returning to Wanda's face, "Really."

"No need to thank us. We all love the boys.. Ooh.." Nat handed Tommy back to Wanda and headed to the table as Laura began to dish up. "That smells good, I haven't eaten properly in days.."

Vision glanced over towards them. Looking over at Natasha, at Laura shoveling a generous helping of food onto Nat's plate. At Clint, returning from an early morning session of working on the cottage that Vision and Wanda were soon going to move into. He thought of Nat's story about Ross and the Avengers.

"Wanda?" He asked, still cuddling Billy close as they all moved to join the rest of the family at the table.

"Yeah, Vizh?" She pressed a kiss into Tommy's hair.

"How many Godparents can a child have?"

"Well.. As many as we like, really. Why?"

"Because" said Vision, "I think our Boys already have at least ten."

Wanda smiled.

"I think you're right."

* * *

**Translation:**

_"Minunat.": wonderful._


	5. The Trouble With Teeth

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Teeth, Vision had decided, were a very impractical part of the human anatomy. Even if you did absolutely everything right, brushing and flossing after every meal, kept sugar to a minimum, there was a very significant chance that you would end up with a cavity, and need a tooth drilled or pulled. Wanda, he remembered, after years on the streets, had needed a bit of dental work done after moving into the Avengers Compound. She had wandered a round the place rather miserable for a few days afterwards.

At least she hadn't needed any taken out, and her beautiful smile had been unaffected. Smiles, Vision thought, were the best thing teeth contributed to.

The worst thing they contributed to was causing pain. Specifically, the pain they were currently causing his precious baby sons as they cut through their poor little gums.

Over the past week, Vision had sat up with Tommy and Billy at night to let Wanda sleep. Held them as they whimpered, chewing at teething rings to soothe them. Being up at night meant they were often grumpy and irritable during the day.

It was terrible.

* * *

"I do not like teeth" Vision declared one morning, holding Tommy over his shoulder and rubbing gentle circles into his back. "I do not like them at all."

Wanda chuckled as she changed Billy's diaper, making faces at him. He giggled and beamed up at her, showing off one tiny, perfect new tooth.

"Oh.. its not so bad. This first little tooth is quite cutenow it's done coming in."

"That is true.." Vision admitted. "But this is only the first one. They have so many more teeth to come.. They'll have to go through it all over again."

"_Ei vor" _Wanda nodded, scooping Billy up from the changing table. "It will be a little easier on them each time, though. They'll get used to it, and once it's done, its done.. until they lose them all and the adult ones come in, but it won't bother them so much by then."

"That seems like a very flawed system.." Vision frowned, still cuddling Tommy close. While Billy's first tooth had fully emerged, Tommy's wasn't quite there yet.

Wanda shook her head, gazing at him with a gentle expression, and kissed his cheek as she moved to sit beside him with Billy.

"I get it, Vizh. You hate anything that hurts them. So do I."

"I know.."

"But" Wanda continued, "If you have a crisis over every new tooth.. We're going to have a very long first year with them. It's.."

"Not practical" Vision sighed. "I know. I will try not to worry so much."

"You're allowed to worry. All parents do. Just don't worry so much about the little things that can't be changed."

"I understand."

"You're a great Dad, Vision" Wanda rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am?" He lit up at her words.

_"Tu esti" _Wanda confirmed. "Our boys are very lucky to have you."

"They are lucky to have you too, Wanda. You are a wonderful Mother."

Wanda blushed.

"I do my best. Learning as I go, just like you are.." She shifted even closer to Vision, smiling softly when Billy's hand grasped a tiny fistful of her shirt. "I'm a little nervous about moving out, actually." Their cottage would be ready in a few weeks. "Clint and Laura have been a great safety net for us."

"They have" Vision agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "But they will not be far away if we need them."

* * *

A few days before Wanda, Vision, and the twins were due to fully move in to the cottage, Billy woke sometime after midnight, fussing and whining. Vision got up to tend to him, careful not to wake the still sleeping Tommy.

Wanda had fed both twins not too long before, so Vision knew that he wasn't hungry. He changed his wet diaper, but that did not seem to be the problem either. Carrying him out of their room so his continued fussing did not wake his Mother or brother, Vision offered Billy his finger. Billy pulled his Father's finger to his mouth and gummed at it, whining. Vision could feel that his little boy's gums were slightly swollen, and sighed.

Just as he'd feared.. another tooth. Vision fetched a teething ring from the freezer. Billy jammed it into his mouth, a soft little sigh escaping him as the cold soothed his sore gums.

Vision held him close, glancing towards the window, half open because it was warm, soft moonlight filtering through, stars clearly visible in the sky. It was a night very much like the one on which the twins had been conceived.

"Would you like to come outside and look at the stars with Daddy for a little while?" Vision asked. Billy gazed up at him with innocent, adoring eyes, almost smiling around the teething ring. "Okay. Let's go see the stars."

* * *

It wasn't long before Tommy began to cry, rousing Wanda from her sleep. Moving on 'Sleepy Mama' autopilot, she had scooped Tommy up and had almost finished changing him before she saw that Billy was not in his cot.

This would have been much more distressing, except for the fact that Vision was also not in bed, and also that Wanda could sense them both nearby. She cast out a net with her mind, searching, then grinned and finished changing Tommy, sweeping him into her arms.

"Do you want to see the stars, _om mic?" _She asked, and Tommy giggled, kicking his little legs. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Wanda saw Vision, his golden cape fluttering in the soft breeze, hovering above the Barton farm, gently bouncing Billy in his arms. Their son seemed entranced with the sky. She watched them for a moment, then smiled, tightening her grip on Tommy and flying up to join them.

"Mama likes looking at the stars" Vision was telling Billy, flashing Wanda a bright smile when she appeared beside him. "Your Uncle Pietro used to take her."

"He did" Wanda nodded. "Uncle Pietro did lots of nice things for Mama before she met Daddy."

"Daddy has to take care of Mama for him, now. I promised."

"You did?"

"I did" Vision confirmed. "After you asked me to clean up Pietro's grave.. I think Billy likes it up here."

"So does Tommy" Wanda chuckled, as Tommy squirmed happily in her arms. "We should probably get them back to bed soon."

"We should.. But it is so nice up here."

"It is. A few more minutes won't hurt."

Vision leaned over to kiss Wanda's cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Ei vor: They will_

_Tu esti: You are._

_om mic: little man_


	6. What Makes A Home

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a very long time since Wanda Maximoff had had a place that she could truly call Home. The only one she could really think of had been blown apart when she was just ten years old, an event that had set her on a misguided quest for revenge for most of her life.

Then, just as the Avengers Compound had started to feel like it could become Home, the Avenger's Civil War had happened.. They were all so very ashamed of that now, knowing that it had gone much too far.

The closest Wanda had come to feeling at Home was at the Barton House, with Vision and their sons. Clint and Laura had been so eager to make them feel welcome, and had helped Wanda and Vision so much as they adjusted to being parents. Lila would come to Wanda for 'girl talk', and Nathaniel Pietro was old enough now to enjoy hearing stories about his namesake. During one of Nat's visits, she'd caught Clint telling her that it was nice to have all his 'kids' under the one roof. He'd seemed a little embarrassed when he'd thought Wanda had heard, so she wandered off pretending that she hadn't heard a thing, smiling to herself when she was out of their sight. Clint could never replace her lost Father, and Wanda knew he would never try. However, it was nice to have a 'Dad' figure in her life after spending such a large chunk of it without any positive adult influences.

Unfortunately, living with the Barton's was never a long-term solution. So now, there was the cottage.

The Cottage wasn't really 'Home', Wanda thought, a few days after they had moved in. At least, not quite yet. But it could be.

Wanda was slowly working out where to display their photos. Her few pictures of Pietro. One of her parents. A photo of she and Vision at the Barton Farm, a few new ones of Tommy and Billy, who were starting to smile for the camera now. Vision was becoming quite the artist. All of their favorite paintings of his were proudly displayed on the Cottage walls.. Well, almost all of their favorites. A special, very private portrait of Wanda was triple-wrapped and hidden deep in a closet. They would have to find a more secure place for it once Tommy and Billy were old enough to explore.

Bit by bit, they were making the cottage theirs. It helped, a little, that their friends were constantly dropping by with gifts.. Or sending them.

* * *

"I do not recall ordering a new couch and armchairs recently.." Vision's brow furrowed in confusion as an unfamiliar man at the door asked him to sign for a delivery from a furniture store. He turned, calling to Wanda as she fed the twins in the Kitchen. "Wanda, did we order a new couch and armchairs?"

"No.." Wanda had called back, sounding equally confused.

Vision frowned, until a thought came to him, and he turned back to the delivery man.

"May I ask who paid for these items?"

"Uh.. oh. Tony Stark?"

"Of course.." Vision chuckled, quickly signing for the delivery.

* * *

They received a washing machine, a brand-new TV, and a swing-set for the twins in the same fashion. Meanwhile, Steve dropped off a few boxes of Wanda and Vision's things that had been left behind at the compound, and a cookbook collection, since he knew Wanda loved to cook. Sam gave them a Kindle, because Vision loved to read. Scott, somehow forgetting that the boys were only five and a half months old, had showed up with an a very elaborate ant farm. Thankfully, Vision was happy to care for his sons' new 'pets'.

Around two weeks after they had moved in, Natasha came to visit with a brand new coffee maker in hand. But..

"Nat, I don't really drink coffee" Wanda reminded her.

"And I don't drink.. well, anything" Vision added.

"I know" Nat replied, pushing the coffee maker into Vision's arms anyway. "But I do, and I'm going to be a regular visitor."

"That is true" Vision shrugged, carrying the coffee maker to the Kitchen.

"It is" Wanda smiled, and rushed off for a moment.

"Where are you going?" Nat frowned. "If one of the twins is up, I get dibs on first cuddle!"

"Not yet" Wanda returned and dropped something small and metal into Natasha's hand. "Key to the cottage. Use it any time you need, okay? The spare room is set up for you."

"Whoa.. that.. Thank you."

_"Cu placere. _We have to look after Tommy and Billy's Godmother, don't we?"Wanda headed for the Kitchen. "Would you like a coffee now? The machine shouldn't take long to set up, Vision has inherited Tony's talent with these things."

"Yeah. That would be great, thanks." Nat swallowed the lump in her throat, staring at the key, then smiled softly, tucking the key into her pocket. A baby's cry echoed through the cottage, and her smile widened. "I'll get him!"

After that day, a photograph of Natasha Romanoff with her beloved Godsons joined the others displayed around the house.

* * *

"Hi, Miss Maximoff. I brought a present for your new house!"

"Peter, you can call me Wanda.." Wanda greeted him with a warm smile, although she had been somewhat surprised opening the door late one afternoon to find Peter Parker on the other side clutching a pot plant, a heavy looking backpack slung over his shoulder. Billy, settled on Wanda's hip, squealed joyfully and reached for him. Peter was a favorite with the twins.

"Hey, little guy" Peter reached out with one hand to tickle Billy's tummy. Billy giggled, and Wanda's smile widened.

"This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here Today?"

"I'm doing a project on Vibranium for school" Peter explained, setting the plant down as he stepped inside. "Is it okay if I talk to Vision?"

"Of course. He's just through here.." Wanda led him into the lounge room.

Vision looked up from the couch where he was bouncing Tommy on his lap, giggling as his little feet kicked at his Daddy's knees. Tommy was beginning to like using his legs.

"Oh. Hello, Peter."

"Peter needs to talk to you about a school project" said Wanda.

"Well, I am always open for educational discussions" Vision smiled.

"Great, thank you! Let me just get my stuff ready" Peter sat down on the couch beside him, and began pulling out the work he had done so far. A map of Wakanda, a diagram of Cap's shield, pages of notes.

Wanda watched, impressed. She knew that Peter was smart, supposedly a Stark-level tech genius in the making, but he was really going all out. She couldn't help but worry whether the boy was working himself too hard.. Peter Parker tended to bring out the Mother in her.

"Will you be here for dinner, Peter?"

"Uh.." Peter licked his lips. He had developed a taste for Wanda's cooking. "Yes, Miss Maximoff. If that's okay."

"Wanda" she reminded him. "And of course it is okay, _baiat dulce. _We love having you over."

She would make sure to cook extra Tonight. Peter was a growing boy, after all.

* * *

A few weeks later, Wanda received a call from Tony. Peter had won an award for his Vibranium project, so Tony, proud Da.. Mentor that he was, was treating everyone to dinner. He had booked two high chairs for the twins.

So on the night of said dinner, Wanda and Vision, each holding a twin (it seemed silly to bring a pram and clutter the place up), arrived at the restaurant Tony had booked, to find they were not the first to arrive. Scott Lang was standing outside with a dark haired woman, looking rather confused. Wanda had never seen the woman before, but she guessed that she was Hope Van Dyne. Scott had been gushing about her when he came by with the Ant-farm.

"So, what name is the booking under?" Hope was asking.

"I don't know. The invite came from Stark, but the dinner is for Parker.. or was it Pepper.." Scott frowned, but his eyes brightened when he spotted Wanda and Vision. "Hey, you guys! How are the ants?"

"Doing well" Vision replied, shifting Billy to a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Hey, I know you.." Hope pointed at Wanda, a smile spreading over her face. "From the news.. You defeated Thanos.."

"I only held him still.." Wanda blushed. "Thor was the one who actually killed him."

"Still, nice effort" The other woman extended a hand. "I'm Hope."

"Wanda" Wanda moved Tommy to one arm to take the hand Hope offered. "That's Vision, and these are our sons, Tommy and Billy."

"Nice to meet you all" Hope smiled. "So, do you to happen to know what name we're booked under?"

"Stark, I believe" said Vision, as they all headed in together.

Hope glanced at Tommy, squirming slightly in Vision's arms.

"Your babies are adorable."

"Thank you.. would you like to hold him?"

"Ooh, yes please" Hope took Tommy from Wanda as a waiter took them to their Table, where Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Pepper, Peter, and Peter's Aunt May were already waiting. "I love kids."

"She does" Scott confirmed, rather proud. "Hope's great with Cassie."

* * *

While not entirely uneventful- Clint arrived late, delayed with dropping Lila at a sleepover, and Thor drank his way through a great deal of the restaurant's alcohol stores- The dinner went about as well as a group dinner with the Avengers was ever likely to go.

Everyone wanted a turn with the twins, who, to their parents' great relief, behaved nicely as they were passed around the table. Wanda cast a glance at Vision, beaming at the wide smile plastered on his face. He was such a proud Daddy.

Peter had the night of his life, being congratulated and fussed over by his heroes.

At the end of the night, Tony insisted on having a group photo taken. He thrust his phone into the hands of the waiter who had offered to take the picture, then ran back to the group, wrapping one arm around Pepper's waist, the other over Peter's shoulders.

"Everyone say 'Vibranium'!"

"Vibranium!"

* * *

A parcel arrived at the cottage a few days later, containing a framed copy of the group photo. Wanda quickly found a place for it among the others. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled her.. a feeling like something was complete.

Vision wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head.

"It's a very nice picture, isn't it? And it fits so perfectly with the others.."

"It does" Wanda smiled softly, turning in Vision's arms to kiss him. Then, she glanced towards the lounge.

Natasha, who had stayed over the night before, sat cross legged on the floor, playing peek-a-boo with the twins. Happy baby laughter echoed through the room.

Wanda sighed contentedly, relaxing into Vision's arms.

"You seem very happy Today" He smiled, always glad to see her content.

"I am" Wanda replied. _"Sunt acasa."_

Because now, she understood. 'Home' wasn't just a place.. It was people.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Cu placere: You're welcome._

_baiat dulce: sweet boy._

_Sunt acasa: I'm Home._


	7. The Big Scary World

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Since returning from Wakanda, Wanda and Vision had tried, for the most part, to stay out of the public eye. This was mostly for Tommy and Billy's benefit. Just because the Avengers had stopped Ross from asking uncomfortable questions, that didn't mean the general public wouldn't have a few questions of their own. They had to keep their sons safe.

And, while she had not shown nearly so much concern for herself, Vision knew Wanda needed to be protected as well. He wasn't worried that people would treat her badly, exactly. Wanda's face had been all over the news, one of the biggest heroes of the battle against Thanos. Everyone loved her now, apparently. But.. Wanda did not like being the center of attention. She hated being stuck in crowds in the same way she hated small spaces.. They were constricting, and reminded her of being trapped in her destroyed home as a child.

The solution, for Vision, had been to keep his family far away from questions and crowds. That had been easy while living with the Bartons, and was still easy now in their little cottage on the far edge of the Barton property. They were far away from any attention. The visits they had taken into the City were at off peak times, with minimal crowds and little chance of being noticed.

Unfortunately, this seclusion could not last forever. Especially not when Wanda, Vision, and their twin sons had been invited to the social event of the century: The Wedding of Tony Stark to Pepper Potts.

While the Wedding itself was a few weeks away, Wanda needed something to wear. Wanda needing something to wear meant finding a good Dress Shop, and finding a good dress shop meant a trip to the City in the middle of the day. A trip to the City in the middle of the day with the twins in tow, since Clint and Laura had taken their kids camping so weren't available to babysit.

Maybe, Vision tried to reason with himself, it wouldn't be so bad. Tommy and Billy, nearly six months old now, looked and behaved exactly like normal human children so far.. apart from Tommy's extra fast squirming, and the one time Vision thought he might have seen Billy's Teddy bear floating.. But that was for less than a second, so Vision couldn't be sure it had actually happened. And Wanda wasn't quite so immediately recognizable as the hero on the news. She had let most of the color grow out of her hair, recently dying it back to something resembling its original shade. She liked this, she'd told him, because she matched the twins.

All Vision had to do was keep any crowds away from Wanda, and keep a close eye on the twins, for one afternoon in the city. A trip to the dress shop. Maybe a quick lunch. If the weather was good, Wanda would probably suggest taking the boys for a walk through Central Park. Then home. Shouldn't be that difficult.

Still.. Maybe he would call in back up, just in case.

* * *

"Please pick up, please pick up.." Vision muttered as the phone rang.

_"Hey, Vision. What's up?"_

"Hello, Natasha" Vision smiled when the Black Widow answered the call, relieved. He may have abused his 'In Case Of Emergency' privileges with her back when the Secret Avengers had been on the run. "Would you be able to come dress shopping with Wanda, Tommy, Billy, and I Tomorrow?"

_"Sure. I was already going dress shopping myself Tomorrow.. Is it alright if I bring an extra person?"_

"Of course.. who?" Vision asked.

_"Carol Danvers. Old friend of Fury's I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on.." _There was a pause on the other end of the line, as Natasha shouted to someone in another room. _"Yes, its Netflix. You get to watch the next episode right away!.. She's, uh, been away for a while."_

"Well, Carol is welcome to join us."

_"Cool. And Vision?"_

"Yes?"

_"Wanda hit it off with Hope at the Spider-kid's dinner, right? Maybe invite her too. Then it won't be quite so obvious that you've asked me along to help babysit your girlfriend."_

"I'm not asking you to come as a babysitter" Vision's cheeks turned the deeper shade of red that they always did when he was embarrassed. "More like a.. bodyguard, I suppose? I just.. Wanda struggles with crowds, the boys have never been in the public eye. We've been hiding away here for so long, and I'm just a bit.."

_"You're nervous about taking your family out into the big scary world."_

"Well, yes."

_"That's fair. The world can be a big scary place. But Wanda and the boys have you. Me. The Avengers. Anyone who wanted to hurt them would have to go through all of us first. Aside from that, we both know that Wanda can be pretty damn big and scary herself when she wants to be."_

"That is true" Vision chuckled. "Thank You, Natasha."

_"You're welcome. See you Tomorrow then?"_

"See you Tomorrow." Vision disconnected the call, then scrolled through to find one of the newer numbers in his phone, dialing it. "Hello, Hope? This is Vision, from the dinner a few weeks ago? Wanda and I were wondering.."

* * *

Hope had happily agreed to join them for Tomorrow's shopping trip. She had been on the run herself after the Sokovia accords, with her Father, Hank Pym. While she loved Hank, it was nice to get out into the world again, to make some new friends. That, and Hope was sure that her recently reunited parents would enjoy a day to themselves.

Vision, happy with the plans he had made, headed into the lounge room. Tommy and Billy were sat on the floor, each propped up on pillows. Wanda sat between them, reading to them. Wanda and Vision both read to the boys regularly now, as it was supposed to help with their language skills. Billy spotted Vision first, his little eyes lighting up.

"Ga!" He flashed his Father a gummy smile.

Wanda looked up at Billy's exclamation, her own eyes sparkling.

"Look, there's Daddy" Wanda grinned, pointing. "Dada. Can you say 'Dada' Billy?"

"Probably not quite yet" Vision chuckled, sitting on the floor with them. His Family meant everything to him, and he would protect them from the whole big scary world.


	8. Seeds Of New Friendship

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

There were many things that Wanda Maximoff loved about Vision.

She loved the innocence that he had somehow managed to cling to despite everything he had been through.

She loved his kind heart, always making sure there were enough extra blankets in the spare room in case Nat came to stay on a colder night.

She loved the hearty belly laugh that everyone said he had somehow inherited from Thor.

She loved the way his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red when he was embarrassed, or, she smirked to herself, aroused.

She loved how Vision still tried to rescue any insects that got inside the house rather than immediately trying to kill them.

Wanda loved the way Vision looked at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the universe. How he would always, always tell her that she was beautiful. Even, or perhaps especially, at times when Wanda didn't think that she was.

She loved how awed he still was by Tommy and Billy, the way his face lit up with joy if they smiled at him, or he made them laugh.

Wanda loved how adorably protective he was of her and the twins.. Sometimes, just a little bit overly protective. So when Vision informed her that Natasha, her new friend Carol, and Hope Van Dyne were going to join them and the twins on their trip to the City to buy Wanda a dress for Tony's Wedding, she saw right through him.

However, she didn't really mind. For Wanda, having friends- her own friends, not like the many people who were nice to her just because Pietro asked them- was still a relatively new sensation. It was nice to spend time with them. Nat had spoken to her about Carol on a phone call a few days prior. Carol was a little different, she'd been away for a while, but Nat thought she would like her, and thought she and Wanda might find something in common.

Wanda looked forward to meeting her.

* * *

The following Morning, Vision took on the task of feeding the twins while Wanda showered.

"Open up" Vision smiled, offering Billy a spoon of rice cereal. "Good boy."

"Ah!" Billy happily opened his mouth to receive the spoonful, and happily ate quite a few more spoonfuls after it.

On occasions when Wanda and Vision were not both available to feed the twins at the same time, whoever took feeding duty would usually feed Billy first, the calmer of the two. Tommy, being a bit more strong-willed than his younger by twelve minutes (Wanda had teared up just a little when she realized the age gap) brother, took longer to feed, often resisting even when he was hungry.

"Open up, Tommy."

Tommy refused.

"Please?"

Nothing.

Vision thought for a moment.

"Here comes the airplane!"

Nope.

"Here comes the helicopter?" Vision tried.

Tommy's lips remained clamped shut.

"Here comes.. hmm.. Iron Man?"

Tommy seemed to consider for a moment, then the little mouth opened for the spoon. Vision, relieved, began to feed him.

"Oh, _doamne"_ Wanda's voice was heard, and Vision looked over his shoulder to see her striding across the room in just her towel, damp hair swept back over her shoulders, and became a little distracted. "Tony will like that entirely too much.. We probably shouldn't tell him."

Vision blinked to clear his mind.

"Yes, probably best.." A familiar redness crept into his cheeks.

Wanda smirked and pretended she didn't notice, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Are you okay to finish getting the boys ready while I get dressed?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll manage" Vision smiled.

"Good" Wanda paused to kiss Billy's cheek, then Tommy's, lightly ruffling the older twin's hair. "Be good for Daddy, _baiat baiat."_

* * *

It seemed that Today, Tommy had decided to take his Mother's words to heart, and didn't squirm quite so much as usual while his Father changed and dressed him. Vision was grateful for the smiles he got from both boys when they were done.

Sometimes, Vision still couldn't believe that he had helped to create two such perfect little people, but to look at Tommy and Billy, there was no doubt that he was a part of them. While the twins had inherited Wanda's natural dark hair and soft green eyes, the rest of their features were Vision in miniature. They had his nose, his smile.. Wanda had been delighted to discover this, because she loved Vision's smile.

When Wanda was ready, Vision strapped the twins into the car- perfect for families, another of Tony's extravagant gifts- triple checked that the buckles were secure, then got in himself, starting the car for the drive to the city. Wanda, sitting in the passenger seat, gazed at him for a long while as they traveled along the road..

"What is it?" Vision asked eventually. "Do I have rice cereal on my face? Tommy did get a hold of the spoon after you left to get dressed.."

"No" Wanda smiled softly. "I'm just.._ ma simt norocos."_

"Well" Vision smiled back, "That is always good.."

* * *

They met Natasha, Hope, and Carol at a coffee shop a few streets away from the dress store they were going to. Nat, ever the doting Godmother, rushed over to help Vision get the twins out of the car, leaving Nat to greet Hope and introduce herself to Carol.

"Hello" Wanda extended her hand, "You must be Carol. I'm.."

"Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch" Carol stood, a serious look on her face, taking Wanda's hand. "You're the reason why I traveled across multiple galaxies for nothing."

"What?" Wanda was confused.

"Thanos. Fury called me back to handle the guy, but you beat me to him.."

"Oh.."

The moment suddenly grew quite tense. Gold energy crackled around Carol's hand, and Wanda's tendrils of scarlet emerged to meet it. Whether a challenge, or the power of two Infinity Stones recognizing each other, no one was sure.

"Oh boy.." Hope, very confused, took a few steps back from the other two women.

Vision, watching the scene unfold, nearly jumped.

"Wha.. what are they doing? They need to stop before somebody.."

"Give them a second.." Nat held him back.

A playful smirk bloomed on Carol's face.

"That was nice work, Wanda"

"Thank you" Wanda smiled back, the tension broken. "But it wasn't all me."

"Still, pretty impressive."

Vision relaxed, and he and Nat strapped the twins into their pram, before heading over to them.

"Sorry about your wasted trip" said Wanda, scarlet energy receding.

"Don't worry about it" Carol shrugged, releasing Wanda's hand. "It was about time I came home for a bit anyway, and it's been fun. I've even been invited to a Wedding."

"I wouldn't be too smug about that, Danvers" Natasha smirked. "Tony invites anyone to his Wedding."

They all laughed, and easy as that, the seeds of a new friendship were sown.

* * *

**Translation:**

_baiat baiat: Cheeky boy_

_ma simt norocos: feeling lucky_


	9. Click

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

With that rather exciting, faux-dramatic introduction out of the way, the group headed onward in the direction of the dress store they had chosen.. and spotted a tour group a short distance away from them. A brand new, Avengers-themed tour group intending to tour the major locations of the Battle of New York.

The tour group hadn't seen them yet, but if they did.. Well, something like this was exactly what Vision had been worried about when bringing his family to the city. A concerned look crossed Vision's face, and Wanda, also spotting the group, became visibly anxious, and Billy, often in tune with his Mother's emotions, began to fuss.

"No need to panic" said Nat, "Just keep moving, hope they don't notice us.."

"Huh?" Carol turned to her, a little confused. "I feel like I'm missing something.."

"Well" Vision kept his voice low, making what he hoped was a subtle gesture towards the tour group, "We've been trying to keep the twins out of the limelight while they're little.."

"And I'm a little.. _incomod.. _uncomfortable, with crowds" Wanda admitted.

"So,: said "Carol, "You're saying that you guys need a distraction to sneak Wanda and the kiddos away before that tour group spots them?"

"Uh.." Vision and Wanda shared a look, and Vision's brow furrowed. "I don't think that's what we said.."

However, it seemed Carol Danvers was already set on her plan. Natasha smirked knowingly, and Hope was beginning to wonder whether she might have been better off staying home to watch Disney movies and eat leftover pizza with Scott and Cassie.

"I've got this" The golden energy from earlier was now surrounding Carol's whole body. "Go on to the store, I'll meet you there.."

And just as a few members of the tour group turned to look their way, Carol took to the sky, a streak of gold instantly drawing the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and began putting on a human light show.

"Whoa.." Wanda took a moment to gape, looking over her shoulder as they took off towards the Store again, Vision pushing the boys' stroller, completely unnoticed by the gathering crowds beneath Carol.

"Does she do stuff like that often?" Hope asked.

"Well, I've only known her for about a week" replied Nat, "But so far? Yeah. Fury calls her 'Captain Marvel'."

"I think I'm starting to like her" said Wanda.

"She's definitely growing on me.." Nat agreed.

Vision liked Carol too. Anyone who would instantly step up to protect his family in the way Carol had done was very much okay with him.

* * *

They reached the store without any further incidents, and a short while later, Wanda had headed into the dressing room with a few things to try on, while Natasha browsed the racks for something for herself.

Hope sat waiting with Vision, making faces at the twins. Tommy was giggling happily as she did so. He had taken to hope rather quickly, somewhat of a surprise, as he was often a little stand-offish with people the first few times he met them. Billy, the shyer of the twins, was currently more occupied with his ball.. a gift from Clint that his own children no longer played with, the red ball with a smiley face on it had become something of a comfort item for the more sensitive baby. However, Billy did look up and smile when Carol entered the store, windswept hair the only sign of where she had been, and flopped into the empty chair beside hope.

"Well, hey there. You're a little cutie, aren't you?" Carol smiled back at Billy, reaching out to gently tickle his tummy.

Billy giggled and squirmed as Carol tickled him, dropping his ball which began to roll away across the floor of the store. However, as Vision stood to retrieve it, Billy waved a tiny hand, and the ball, now surrounded with red energy, floated through the air back towards him.. and right in the eye-line of a store assistant about to turn their way.

Before Vision could react, Carol was on her feet, blocking the floating ball from the assistant's view and loudly asking if there was anything good on the discount rack that day. Hope threw something at the ball which made it seem to disappear, but really it had just shrunk, and now too small for Billy to focus on it, the ball dropped. Natasha, having caught what was going on, made a sudden epic dive to catch the tiny toy before it was lost on the store floor.

"Oh my God!" As Nat crashed to the ground, the Store assistant abandoned her conversation with Carol to run over and help her up. "Are you alright, Ma'm?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Natasha managed a smile, "Just having a clumsy day.."

"If you're sure.."

"I am."

Satisfied, the Assistant returned to Carol, who was keeping up the ruse of browsing the discount rack.

Billy began to whimper at the loss of his ball, so Natasha stealthily tossed it to Hope, who restored it to it's proper size and returned it to the baby boy's hands.

Vision finally released the breath he had been holding throughout the debacle, which had felt like forever, but was really only about thirty seconds. Wanda emerged from the dressing room, and Vision's breath caught once again. She was wearing a long, silky dress almost the same shade as his battle suit, and to Vision, looked absolutely gorgeous.

Hope and Nat pasted large smiles on their faces, and Carol waved cheerily from her spot by the discount rack. Wanda cast a suspicious eye over the group.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked.

"Yes" Vision remembered to breathe again. It was lucky that he didn't actually have to breathe, because Wanda made him stop quite a lot. "Billy just, uh, dropped his ball."

"Oh.." Wanda moved to gently ruffle her son's hair. "You will have to be more careful, _una pretioasa." _She paused, doing a little spin in the dress. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, as always" Vision smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Well" Wanda blushed, smiling back at him. "I think this might be the one, then."

* * *

After Wanda paid for her dress, and Nat had picked one out for herself, everyone (except for Vision, who didn't eat) had worked up a bit of an appetite, although nobody really felt like a sit-down lunch.

The solution? Hot dogs in the park.

Wanda, sitting beneath a tree with Vision, wiped the crumbs from from her own Hot dog off into the grass, then leaned back against Vision's chest, smiling when his arms instinctively wrapped around her. Their sons were both being tended to nearby- Tommy was perched in Nat's lap, giggling as Hope played peek-a-boo with him, while Carol hand wandered just a little further with Billy, the baby boy settled on her hip as she pointed out some birds in a tree to him.

"This is nice" Wanda sighed happily, snuggling closer to Vision.

"It is" He kissed her cheek.

"I've never really had.. other female friends before" Wanda explained. "Not my own, anyway. Pietro always tried to make sure his girlfriends were nice to me.. But with Nat, it's real. And now Hope, and Carol.. I haven't known them long, but that friendship feels real too."

"I think it is" Vision smiled softly, thinking back on the day's events. "Actually, I know it is."

"We just click.. kind of like you and me."

"I think some people are just meant to find each other."

Wanda grinned.

"I think you're right.


	10. Night Terrors

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision liked watching Wanda Maximoff sleep. What Vision might not have known was that Wanda Maximoff also liked watching him sleep.. or at least, liked watching him when he was in the restful state that passed for sleep. The reason Vision might not have known this was because it was a relatively rare occurrence- Wanda needed much more rest than Vision ever did.

On this particular night, though, Wanda was taking a little longer to drift off. So, propping herself up on one elbow, she watched Vision. The longer he had been alive, Wanda thought, the longer he had been with her, the more fully engrossed in human life, the more closely Vision's restful state began to resemble sleep. Where once upon a time, Vision had been able to rest just about anywhere, he now showed a strong preference towards beds.. particularly if Wanda was in the bed with him. He looked so peaceful, his face so much more relaxed than it was when he was awake.

Wanda pressed a gentle kiss to her lover's cheek, about to lay back down, curl against him, and try to get back to sleep.. But then, quite suddenly, the look of peace on Vision's face faded. He frowned, his brow furrowing.

"Vizh?" For a moment, Wanda thought he might have been waking up, but he didn't. "Vision?"

"No.." Vision whined. "No.."

"Vizh.. Vizh, hey.." Wanda had only seen Vision have a nightmare once before, during their first stay at the Barton Farm together, back when they were still just friends, but it seemed quite clear that something similar was happening now.

"No.. No, stop.. he's just a baby, he won't hurt anyone!"

"Vizh, you're having a nightmare, _trezeste-te!_" Wanda's blood ran cold at his words, and she gently shook him. Whatever he was dreaming about, it obviously wasn't pleasant, especially if one of their children was in danger.

"No.. no!"

_"Trezeste-te! _Vision, wake up!" When he still didn't wake, Wanda summoned her power, pressing glowing scarlet fingers against the Mind Stone. "Wake up!"

"No!" Vision jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. Before Wanda could say anything, Billy wailed at the top of his lungs from the nursery next door, and Vision seemed to grow pale, leaping out of bed to run to him.

"Vision!" Wanda jumped up to follow him. "Vizh, wait!"

* * *

When Wanda ran into the nursery, she found Vision clutching a screaming Billy to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Billy" Vision was murmuring. "Daddy is so, so, sorry. But it's okay. It isn't real, it was just a bad dream. I would never let anyone hurt you. Never."

From this, Wanda began to put the pieces together. Billy had always been able to form a telepathic link with his parents. This ability had been strongest when he was in the womb, connected to Wanda's powers. Since his birth, the link came about a little bit more randomly, and tonight, it seemed as though Billy had linked to Vision at precisely the wrong moment.

Tommy was beginning to whine, woken by the cries of his twin, so Wanda scooped him up, settling him on her hip, then reached out to lay a gentle hand on Vision's shoulder. He seemed tense, on high alert after his nightmare.

"Vizh.." she kept her voice soft in case he hadn't noticed her there, not wanting to spook him. "Are you alright?"

Vision sighed shakily, slowly turning to face her. His expression was full of guilt. Billy had snuggled tightly against him, little hands clutching fistfuls of his pyjamas.

"I didn't mean for him to.. He shouldn't have seen.."

"It's okay, Vizh. It's not your fault that he linked with you at the wrong time.. Sometimes it just happens. You know that."

"I know.." Vision rubbed comforting circles on his son's back.

"But.. You hardly ever have nightmares, Vision. Do you have any idea what might have brought this one on?"

Vision remained quiet for a few moments. Wanda was about to open her mouth again when he finally spoke.

"Have you.. Have you noticed Billy, uh.. doing anything? Anything a baby wouldn't usually be able to do?"

"I.." Wanda hesitated. But there had been moments. Movement in the corner of her eye that shouldn't have been there.. Billy suddenly holding a toy that she could have sworn was on the other side of the room only seconds earlier. "I've been trying not to notice" she admitted, sighing. "I was a little afraid.. But yes, I think I have."

"The other day at the store, while you were trying on your dress.."

"You mean when everyone was acting really weird, but you insisted that Billy just dropped his ball?" Wanda frowned slightly.

"Well, Billy did drop his ball. But he also, well.. tried to retrieve it. By himself, with telekinesis just like yours.."

"Oh.." Wanda felt a slight lump in her throat.

"No-one saw" said Vision quickly. "Hope and Carol made sure of that."

"Oh, _baiat dulce" _Wanda sighed, moving to kiss the top of Billy's head, "We will need to teach you to be careful."

"How?" Vision frowned. It was clear now where his nightmare had come from. What would people think, if they found out Billy shared his Mother's powers. What would they do? "He's so little, he won't understand.."

"Vizh, calm down" said Wanda. One of the greatest strengths of their relationship was that each of them could be strong for the other when needed, and right now, it was Wanda's turn to be strong for Vision. "Billy is little, but he is very clever, just like his Daddy. We will find a way to teach him. Like you said, we will never let anyone hurt him. And he has a whole extended family of superheros who won't let anyone hurt him."

"That's true.." Vision managed to smile, comforted by Wanda's reminder. Billy had finally fallen back to sleep.

Tommy was asleep again too, so Wanda carefully returned him to his cot. Vision knew he should do the same, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of his son just yet. Wanda moved back to stand beside them, gently running a hand over the baby boy's soft, dark hair.

"We really should put him back to bed, Vizh.."

"I know" Vision pressed a kiss to Billy's head, then put him down in his cot. "I'm sorry I woke you, Wanda."

"You didn't" Wanda replied. "I couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh.. I don't snore, do I? Miss Potts used to complain that sometimes she couldn't sleep because Tony.."

"No, Vizh" Wanda cut him off with a chuckle, kissing his cheek. "You don't snore."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Trezeste-te: Wake up._

_Baiat dulce: Sweet Boy_


	11. Adventures In Super-babysitting, pt 1

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Tony and Pepper's Wedding was now only a few days away. Due to the considerable distance between the Barton Farm and the City, Clint, Wanda, Vision and the twins were heading over early. Natasha was coming to pick them all up in the Quinjet the following day.

While Wanda put the twins to bed, Vision, with his well-organised mind, had taken on the job of packing everything they would need for their trip. No easy task when travelling with two seven-month old babies, one of them just beginning to crawl. Babies needed quite a lot of luggage. A few sets of extra clothes for each day of the trip. More diapers than you ever think you would need, lest you be left without a spare when you need one most. Wipes. Bottles, blankies, favorite toys.

He had left a cooler by the fridge, ready to pack some frozen breast milk (the boys' ever increasing number of teeth made it difficult to continue physically nursing, but Wanda was happy to pump for a little while longer to ensure her sons had the best) and portions of homemade baby foods Wanda had lovingly prepared. They wanted Tommy and Billy to have the very best start in life, and part of that was knowing exactly what they were feeding them.

Finally satisfied that he had packed everything, Vision set aside the twins' bag so he could begin packing for himself and Wanda. Just as he was carefully packing up his tuxedo, Wanda entered the room.

"Packing going okay Vizh?"

"Just finished with the boys" He looked up at her with a smile. Vision always smiled when Wanda entered a room, even if it had only been a few minutes since he had last seen her. "Did they get to sleep alright?"

"Like _mici ingeri_" Wanda replied, her eyes sparkling. "Now, how can I help?"

"Uh.." Vision thought for a moment, his gaze flickering towards her underwear drawer. Even though he saw Wanda in her underwear all the time (now that they lived alone, she would often walk around the house in it to tempt him when the twins were asleep), and she had given him permission, because, 'packing', but somehow, going through her intimate apparel didn't quite sit right with him.

"Sometimes, Vizh, I think you are too much of a gentleman" Wanda shook her head, chuckling. "But alright. I will handle my _lingjerie". _She sat on their bed beside him, opening her drawer. "So, how are you feeling about our first big family trip?"

"It.. well, it will be an experience" Vision sighed.

"You're still worried about Billy, aren't you?"

"No.."

"Vision" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. maybe a little" He admitted. "It's just.. Tony's wedding is such a big event."

"It is" Wanda nodded. "But we'll be surrounded by people who love Billy. Besides, it's been pretty quiet on the baby powers front."

"That is true" Vision smiled, trying to relax.

"So as long as Tommy doesn't suddenly develop any fantastic abilities" said Wanda, "We should be all clear."

They both laughed, then froze, sharing a look. But.. No. They had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The next morning, they all headed up to meet Clint at the house, and before long, Natasha landed in the Quinjet to pick them up. Nat hopped out to say a quick hello to Laura and the kids, and Bucky Barnes, seeming quite a bit happier than he had been the last few times Wanda had seen him, appeared to help load up their bags. Bruce was visible inside the jet, working away at a computer.

Slightly surprised to see them both for a simple pick-up, Wanda gave a questioning glance in Nat's direction.

"I thought I should drag Bruce out of the lab for a bit, even if it was just onto the jet" Nat explained with a shrug. "But since Steve and Tony made up, Tony decided he wanted Steve in the wedding party, so he's been off at a bunch of last minute suit fittings, and Carol's visiting her friend Maria until tomorrow. Something always ends up broken if we leave Sam and Bucky home alone together, so I just asked which one of them wanted to come help with all the bags. Bucky got in first."

"That makes sense" Vision agreed, as they all headed inside the jet, and Wanda chuckled. They were touched to notice that baby seats had been installed in the jet for Tommy and Billy, and carefully strapped the twins in before taking their own seats nearby.

"Ahh" Clint took his old place in the pilot's seat, with no argument from Natasha, who happily resumed the role of his co-pilot. "Just like old times, right Nat?"

"Hopefully with a little less danger, since we've got babies on board" Nat grinned. "But otherwise.. yeah."

* * *

"So, we were thinking, kid" said Clint, when they were around halfway back to the compound. Wanda looked up, knowing immediately that he was talking to her, since there was no one else on the jet whom Clint would call kid, and definitely not with that much affection in his voice. "We've got a night free, and you and Vision don't really get enough time alone together. How about you two go out for a bit? The rest of us can watch the kids."

"Well.." Wanda and Vision shared a look, then looked over to Tommy and Billy, both, apparently, on their best behavior.

"We've baby proofed a whole floor" said Bucky, grinning, seeming quite proud, and Wanda couldn't help smiling back at him. This Bucky Barnes, happy, bright-eyed, smiling.. This was the Bucky that Steve had been trying to save, and he was most definitely worth saving.

"Alright" Wanda agreed. "But.."

"You'll have to keep a special eye on Billy" Vision warned.

"We know" said Nat.

"And Tommy's just started crawling" Wanda added.

"No problem" said Clint. "I've seen three kids safely through crawling age."

"The twins will be perfectly safe with us" said Nat. "Right Bucky, Bruce."

"Right" Bucky nodded.

Bruce looked up from his work to find both twins smiling at him, angelic little smiles. He smiled back at them.

"Sure. We'll watch the little guys."

Vision still seemed slightly concerned, but Wanda was optimistic. Counting Sam as well, there would be five people watching the twins. What could go wrong?

* * *

So that evening, Wanda and Vision headed out for the night, leaving Nat, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, and Sam to baby sit Tommy and Billy. Nat set up the twins with a rug on the floor and some of their favorite plush toys, while the others popped 'Toy Story' into the DVD player, since Bucky had never seen it.

Around the time Buzz and Woody got left behind at Pizza Planet, Bruce got up to get a drink. He cast his eyes to Tommy and Billy, playing together happily, then headed for the Kitchen. As he raided the fridge, Bruce thought he spotted a tiny, almost familiar blue blur in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, there was nothing there. A few moments later, it happened again.. still, nothing. He shrugged, taking a can of soda and heading back to the lounge..

And there was one less baby on the rug.

"Not to alarm anyone" said Bruce, trying desperately to keep himself calm, "But where's Tommy?"

"He's just.. what the hell?" cried Sam, also realizing Tommy was gone.

"He.. was right here, just a second ago!" Bucky panicked.

A flash of blue, and they noticed Tommy, in crawling position, right on the other side of the room.

"Oh, great.. Clint frowned, picking up Billy. "Little Stinker takes after his Uncle."

"Tommy" Natasha crouched, smiling her sweetest smile, "Come here to Auntie Nat.."

Tommy giggled, and zoomed away, once again out of sight.

"It's okay" Bucky tried to stay calm. "This whole floor is baby.."

Bucky was interrupted by the sound of the compounds elevator, and five Avengers yelled in unison.

"NO!" as they all desperately rushed to stop it.

This was definitely not going the way they had hoped.

* * *

**Translation:**

_mici ingeri: Little angels_


	12. Adventures In Super-Babysitting, pt2

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda and Vision sat in a restaurant not too far from the compound, completely unaware of the trouble that their eldest son was causing. Mostly because Vision was more worried about the younger of the twins.. Understandable, since as far as he knew, Billy was the one exhibiting more obvious powers.

He poked absentmindedly at the pasta dish that he couldn't eat (the place allowed food to-go, so he had simply ordered a favorite of Wanda's that she could eat the next day), lost in thought.

"Vision" Wanda, halfway through her own meal, chuckled at the sight of him.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"You need to calm down, Vizh. _Relaxa, se bucura."_

"Oh, I am enjoying" Vision smiled at her. "I always enjoy time with you."

"But you are not relaxing."

"Well.. No. That I am finding a bit more difficult.

Wanda shook her head, leaning over to kiss him.

"We don't have to worry about Billy. Surely five adult superheroes can handle one baby one. And they have Nat, the picture of cool, calm, and collected.."

* * *

"Waiting for the elevator will take too long" cried Nat, throwing open the door to the stairwell. "We should take the stairs!"

"Nat, wait!" Bruce yelled after her. "We don't even know which floor he went to!"

"Oh, right.." Natasha paused, slightly embarrassed.

"Fifth, by the look of it" Bucky checked where the elevator seemed to be heading. "That's the one you said was the Party floor, right?"

No one answered him, because they were all already heading up the stairs.

"Keep up, you old geezer!" Sam called down to him.

Bucky cursed, hurrying after them.

* * *

It was really rather amazing how much damage one super-speedy small person could cause so much damage, so quickly. When the five Super-Babysitters reached the floor that they hoped Tommy had ended up on, things were already in chaos.

Plastic plates and cups strewn everywhere, stockpiled snacks scattered across the floor. Spreading puddles of soda.

"I sure hope he didn't drink any of that" Sam was shaking his head, as he and the other Avengers stared at the scene, mouths agape. "Kid's hyper enough already."

Even Billy seemed shocked by what his twin had caused, his little eyes wide. Seeing a small blue blur zipping around among the mess, Billy pointed.

"Ta! Baba!"

Clint looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah, there's your brother!" Of course, Billy was much too young to actually be trying to say 'brother'.. Wasn't he? Even if he was, this was really not the time to focus on it. "Good spotting, little man!"

"But how are we going to catch him?" Bruce frowned, as Tommy continued to zip around them, giggling.

"I don't know.." Natasha was beginning to get a little concerned at this point. She had promised Wanda and Vision that nothing would happen to the twins on her watch, but how the hell was she supposed to keep Tommy safe when she couldn't even see him properly?

The little blur that was Tommy disappeared from the room, and then, a few moments later, they heard the sound of music from elsewhere on the floor.

"That's the Dance Dance Revolution machine!" Yelled Sam, running, the others close behind him. "He's in the Game Room!"

"What the Hell is a Dance Dance Revolution?" cried Bucky, confused.

* * *

Sure enough, when they reached the Game Room, Tommy was sitting on the DDR game pad, looking deceptively innocent. Clint handed Billy to Sam, slowly approaching the machine and crouching.

"Well hey there, Mr. Speed" He grinned, and Tommy giggled. "Looks like you've found one of your Mom and Dad's favorite games. If you come to Uncle Clint, maybe we can show you how to play? Can't we, Auntie Nat?" Clint looked to Natasha for support.

"Oh, yeah" Nat nodded. "We can definitely show you how to play."

Clint held his arms out hopefully. Those hopes were dashed when a devilish grin spread lover Tommy's face.. A grin that very much reminded Clint of Pietro.

"Oh crap.."

Tommy zoomed off once again, knocking Clint onto his back as he went. Bucky made a grab for him, but missed, and soon they heard the ping of the elevator once again.

"You know, in hindsight" said Sam, "Having the elevator doors open by motion sensor seems like a really crappy idea."

* * *

"He's heading for the lab floor!" Natasha yelled as they ran up the stairs again. "We have to stop him before he gets into something dangerous!"

"How?" Bucky yelled back.

"I don't know, but we have to!"

When they finally found Tommy again, it seemed as though their greatest fear was about to be realized. Tommy had stopped, finally looking exhausted. Unfortunately, his speeding about had toppled a large, heavy shelf full of heavy objects, and it looked as though it was about to fall directly on top of him.

No one even had a chance to scream before the tiny blue blur that had been assaulting the corners of their eyes all evening was replaced with a very large green one, they heard a loud roar, and the next thing they knew, Tommy had not been crushed by a falling shelf, because he was sitting in the hand of the Hulk.

"Uh.. now what do we do?" said Bucky, a little nervous.

"You and Sam stay back" Clint instructed. "He doesn't know you.."

"But.. He's got the baby!" Sam hissed.

"It's okay.. look how he's holding him.." Nat whispered.

The Hulk was gazing at Tommy, keeping him close to his chest, protective. The baby looked tiny in Hulk's enormous palm, but Tommy wasn't afraid at all. He was giggling.

"Whoa.." Bucky gaped.

Slowly, Nat took a few steps closer.

"Hey, big guy.. Long time no see."

The Hulk seemed startled for a moment, clutching Tommy closer, but relaxed when he saw who was speaking to him.

"'Tasha.."

"Yeah.. hi" Natasha was a little thrown (Thor had told them that the Hulk's speech was much improved, but she somehow hadn't expected him to know her name), but smiled. "Got a new little friend there?"

"Tommy. Hulk save him.." Hulk glanced at the baby, surprised by his continued giggles. "Tommy.. Tommy like Hulk."

"Yeah, I think he does. Tommy's Mom and Dad are gonna be home soon, so is it okay if I take him back now? I'm sure you can come see him another day.."

The Hulk seemed to think for a moment.

"'Tasha promise?"

"Yeah" Nat nodded. "Tasha promise. And I'll make sure his Mom and Dad know who saved him."

"..Okay." The Hulk held out his large hand, and Natasha lifted Tommy down, settling him on her hip.

"Thanks, big guy."

"'Tasha welcome.." As though he knew that his job was done, the Hulk shrank back into Bruce almost as quickly as he had appeared. Bruce seemed dazed for a moment, then yelped, covering himself with the remains of his clothes. "What just happened?!"

"The Hulk saved us all from having to tell Wanda and Vision that their son got crushed by a shelf" said Sam.

"Oh.. Well, that's good."

"And also" said Nat, turning to carry Tommy to bed, now sleepy and snuggling against his favorite Auntie's chest, oblivious to the trouble he had caused, "You have to let the Hulk come out for a play date with Tommy one day."

"What?" Bruce gulped. "A play date with the Hulk? How does that even work? What the hell did you agree to? Natasha!"

"See little man?" Nat gazed at the bleary-eyed Tommy. "Auntie Nat isn't opposed to a little chaos herself now and then.."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Relaxa, se bucura: Relax, enjoy_


	13. Tiny Speedster

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Eventually, despite his concerns over Billy's growing powers, Vision did manage to relax enough to truly enjoy his night out with Wanda. With the circumstances being what they were at the time, with Wanda on the run, and then her unexpected pregnancy a year into their relationship, they had not exactly had the most traditional of courtships. It was nice to just be a normal couple for a little while.

"How about we take a little walk?" Wanda suggested as they left the restaurant.

"Well.. Alright" Vision clutching a take-out bag packed with his uneaten meal, hesitated for just a moment before he agreed. He couldn't pass up a little more alone time with the woman he loved, and the twins were probably asleep now anyway. Surely Natasha would have called them by now if anything had gone amiss.

As they walked, hand in hand, they found themselves peeking into shop windows. Most of the shops were closed at this time of night, but quite a few of the window displays remained dimly lit. Once again, like on the night of their anniversary date, Vision found himself lingering at the window of a jewelry store. Tony's impending nuptials had brought his own plans back to the front of his mind. He still very much intended to propose to Wanda, and he would prefer to do it sooner rather than later, especially since she already knew that he was planning to, and did not want his delay to make her think that he had changed his mind, because he most definitely had not.

Keeping in mind what she had told him, Vision had formed a picture in his mind of the kind of ring he wanted for her. Something simple, but special. He was leaning towards a ruby as the central stone. It seemed more 'Wanda' than a diamond. What he wasn't sure of yet was how exactly he was going to ask. Vision knew Wanda wouldn't need some grand gesture, like her name written in fireworks. Simple and meaningful was much more her style, which was good, because that was also what he was more comfortable with. But Vision knew that the moment needed to be special. Wanda deserved special. Wanda Maximoff deserved the world.

"Vizh?" Wanda squeezed his hand, and Vision turned to look at her. She was blushing faintly, a soft, almost shy smile on her face. His own cheeks flushed.

"I was just.."

"I know.." She pulled him down to kiss him soundly before he could say anything more, and when she broke the kiss, Vision was a little too dazed to say much at all. Which had obviously been her intention, if her current cheeky grin was anything to go by. She gently stroked his cheek. "You worry too much, Vision. _A gandi prea mult. _You don't have to. Whatever you come up with, I will love, because you came up with it. There's no need to rush anything."

"You think so?" Vision smiled softly.

_"Stiu asta" _Wanda grinned.

* * *

When Wanda and Vision arrived back at the compound, they found their babysitters scattered around the baby-proof floor, looking a little troubled. Clint seemed to have mostly recovered and was currently making coffee, but Sam, Bucky, and Bruce all seemed a little worse for wear. Steve, who had only recently arrived home himself, looked at the three with an amused expression.

"I think the twins might have broken your babysitters."

"What happened?" Wanda frowned.

"Was it Billy?" asked Vision, concerned.

"No" Clint poked his head out of the Kitchen. "Billy was perfectly behaved.."

"..But it turns out Tommy takes after his Uncle" Natasha emerged from Wanda's old bedroom, now Wanda and Vision's, after putting the twins down to sleep. She had also temporarily shut down the elevators to keep the tiny speedster from escaping the baby-proof floor again.

"Oh _rahat.." _Wanda's eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" Vision looked a little pale.

"He's fine, thanks to the Hulk" Natasha assured them, while Bruce managed a weak smile and a thumbs up.

"The Hulk?!" Wanda grew pale herself.

"Well, Tommy almost knocked a shelf onto himself.. But it's fine, Hulk saved him, it's all good" Nat explained.

"Okay.. Okay.." Wanda grasped Vision's hand as they both tried to absorb what they were being told.

"Oh, and, uh, one other teensy thing?"

"What.." Vision frowned, dreading the answer.

"Well.." Nat smiled nervously.

* * *

A short while later, Vision and Wanda headed into their room. They stared into the portable cot in which Tommy was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, oblivious to the chaos he had caused.

"How is it possible that our son setting up a playdate with the Hulk is the least concerning thing that happened while we were gone?" Vision frowned, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his sleeping sons.

"I.. really don't know" Wanda sighed.

"I was so worried about Billy's powers it didn't even occur to me that Tommy.. What kind of Father does that make me?"

"Vizh, you are an amazing Father" Wanda looked up at him, squeezing his hand.

"But.."

"No buts. I wasn't worried about Tommy either. You don't think that makes me a bad Mother do you?"

"Of course not" said Vision quickly. "You are a wonderful Mother."

"And you are an amazing Father" Wanda repeated, cupping Vision's cheek. "Our boys could never ask for better."

"You think so?"

"I know so. We are lucky to have you, Vizh. There was no way we could have known what was going to happen tonight. Yes, I know it's a bit scary, but we'll work out a way to deal with it. We always find a way, don't we?"

"Yes" Vision managed a smile for her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. "We do."

* * *

The next morning, Wanda and Vision were woken by a crash, and Billy wailing. They sat up in time to see Tommy's cot tipped over, and the tale end of a tiny blue blur zipping out of the room.

"Oh no.." Wanda rushed after the blur, while Vision tended to Billy. "Thomas Maximoff, get your _fundul mic _back here.. Whoa!" as she headed into the lounge, Wanda almost crashed into Carol Danvers.

Carol was holding Tommy, a duffel bag dropped at her side.

"Morning. I believe this cheeky little guy belongs to you" Carol smiled, passing the baby back to his Mother.

"Yes" Wanda breathed a sigh of relief as she took him. Tommy fussed, annoyed at having his fun thwarted. "Thank you."

"I was looking for someone to ask if you guys knew the elevators are out of action, but I passed the party floor on the way and.. Clearly some stuff went down while I was gone. Care to fill me in?"

"That could take a while.." Wanda sighed.

"I've got time. Just let me put on a pot of coffee.."

* * *

**Translation:**

_A gandi prea mult: Overthink_

_Stiu asta: I know so._

_fundul mic: little butt_


	14. The Family Grows

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa.." Carol's eyes widened as Wanda finished speaking. Billy, having taken a liking to the woman known as Captain Marvel, now happily sat in Carol's lap, after Vision had emerged with him at around the halfway point of the story. "That.. that is a long story."

"It is" Wanda nodded. Tommy still squirmed in her grasp.

"So, let me see if I've got this all straight.." Carol began, "You and your twin brother were the only survivors of a HYDRA experiment involving an Infinity Stone.. The Mind Stone, the same one..

"That is in my head" Vision confirmed.

".. And that's how you got your powers.. Then there was the Ultron incident, and your brother died, then the whole Civil War, you two playing Romeo & Juliet, the Thanos incident.. Which must have been pretty bad for Fury to call me."

"It was looking pretty bad for a while" said Wanda.

"But it doesn't matter because you won.. Yay Mama and Daddy!" Carol bounced Billy a little, smiling when he giggled, and Wanda made a mental note to ask her how she'd gotten so good with kids. "Only now it seems like Billy might have inherited your powers, and Tommy got your brother's.. And you're a little worried."

"We are.." Wanda confirmed.

"Maybe more than a little" Vision admitted. He liked Carol well enough, and she was already aware of Billy's fledgling abilities after their little adventure in the Dress Store, but it was always a bit nerve-wracking revealing the specifics of their story to new people. "So.. what are your thoughts on the situation?"

"Mostly? I'm just feeling even luckier to be alive after having an Infinity Stone powered engine blow up in my face. I mean, if a controlled experiment with those things only had two survivors, I'd hate to think what the odds were against me.."

"I think Vision meant to ask what you thought about the boys" Wanda clarified.

"What about them?" Carol frowned. She held Billy a little closer, and he cooed happily. He was quite a snuggly baby. "They're just babies. It's not their fault they were born with these powers."

Vision smiled, relaxing quite a bit.

"It's just that.. well, me being what I am, people know that the path to the twins existence is not the most traditional.. There have been questions asked, in the past."

"By who?" Carol's frown deepened.

"You've probably heard Secretary Ross mentioned?" Wanda asked, and Carol nodded. "Him. But.."

"Do you need me to talk to him?" Carol stood, and Billy's little hands grasped at her jacket. "I'll find this Ross guy right now and.."

"No need for that, Danvers" Natasha smirked as she emerged from her room, immediately heading for the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I already had some very, uh.. graphic words with him."

"Well, good" Carol sat back down. "But if you ever decide he needs a reminder, my offer still stands."

"We'll keep that in mind" Wanda chuckled, shifting to rest her head on Vision's shoulder, and smiling when he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"We will" Vision smiled. Their non-traditional family seemed to be gaining new members by the day. "Thank you, Carol."

"No problem" Carol grinned. "Whoa.. you know, having a couple of super powered babies around could make this wedding very interesting."

They heard Nat curse in Russian from the Kitchen. Only Vision knew what word she had actually said, but he wouldn't repeat it with the twins present. He and Wanda shared a slightly nervous look.

"With everything that's been going on" Vision frowned, "We'd almost forgotten about the wedding.."

"Aww, don't stress about it. I'll help you keep an eye on the little guys." Billy remained happily settled in Carol's lap.

"Well, Billy definitely seems to like you" said Wanda with a smile.

"Well, I do have a bit of experience with kids. My friend Maria is a single Mom, and I lived with her and helped look after her daughter, Monica, when she was little. She's all grown up now, though.. We took this picture.. " Carol fished in her pocket for her new phone, a gift paid for by Fury, and brought up a photo of herself with a woman who looked maybe a little older than her, but in reality was a lot younger. "She said it was called a selfie?"

"She's beautiful" Wanda did not comment on the apparent age discrepancy. She knew that Carol's history, like her own, was more than a little complicated.

"She is.." Carol seemed a little sad. "I missed a lot of her growing up in the end, though. She understands, and her Mom does too, but.."

"It's hard" Vision, who had been separated from Wanda for large chunks of her pregnancy, perfectly understood Carol's sadness. "Missing things."

"It is."

"Well," said Wanda, bouncing Tommy a little in her lap, "Tommy and Billy have plenty of growing up left to be watched. And they could always use an extra Auntie."

"Really?" Carol's eyes lit up.

"Well, as long as their other favorite Auntie doesn't mind sharing.." Wanda chuckled.

"I don't see any reason why not" Nat shrugged as she emerged from The Kitchen, sipping her coffee. "I mean, this family already has a giant green rage monster, a Thunder God, and two hundred-year old super soldiers.. And that's not even everybody. I think we've got room a chick with a few kick-ass alien superpowers."

"Yes.. The more the merrier" Vision smiled.

"Mmmhm.. _toti sunt bine veniti" _Wanda kissed Vision's cheek.

"As long as everyone understands that I'll always be their favorite" said Natasha, only half-joking.

"Isn't it really up to the boys who their favorite Auntie is?" Carol teased. Nat frowned, setting her coffee aside so she could take Billy and have a cuddle with him herself.

"Danvers, I held their Mom's hair out of the toilet, and I think I've changed my fair share of diapers. Once you've dealt with an equal share of spew and poop, maybe then we can evaluate who gets to choose favorites."

Wanda and Vision shared another slightly nervous look, but Carol shrugged. She couldn't fault Nat's logic.

"I see your point.. I can deal with second favorite."

"That's fair" Nat grinned.

* * *

**Translation:**

_toti sunt bine veniti: all are welcome_


	15. Family Up Front

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Very briefly, Wanda and Vision had considered skipping Tony's Wedding, thinking that it could be too risky taking the boys to the biggest event of the year with the unpredictability of their newfound powers.

Except that, well, they really didn't want to skip it. Their invitations to the Wedding had been the first major step in the new, much friendlier relationship that Wanda had been building with Tony, and she really didn't want to ruin that. Besides, the Avengers were a family, and they all loved Tommy and Billy. There would be plenty of people among the guests who would help keep an eye on them.. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't take a few extra precautions.

* * *

When the big day arrived, while Wanda, Natasha and Carol got ready together, Vision dressed in the suit Wanda had helped him buy before Tony's Sokovia Benefit ball a couple of years before, then set about tending to the twins. He dressed them in tiny tuxedos purchased specially for the occasion. Wanda had spent most of the previous afternoon sewing weights into strategic spots in Tommy's in hopes it would hamper his speed. Billy's power was, unfortunately, even less predictable than his brother's, so their only real option was to keep a very close eye on him.

With his sons looking so adorable in their little tuxes, Vision couldn't resist taking a few pictures. He was in the middle of this impromptu photo shoot when Wanda entered their room. Vision turned to face her, and his jaw dropped. She was stunning.

Wanda blushed at his reaction, and giggled, doing a little spin for him, the teal silk of her dress perfectly catching the light.

"How do I look, Vizh?"

"Gorgeous.." Vision murmured, needing to think for a moment to find the right words. "Perfect. _Absolut minunat."_

"You scrub up pretty well yourself, Vizh" Wanda blushed again, but smiled. She loved it when Vision spoke Sokovian for her. "_Foarte chipes."_

"Ma!" Billy cooed, little arms reaching out for her.

"Ma!" Tommy echoed, also reaching.

Wanda's eyes lit up, and she swept both twins into her arms.

"Hello, my _Baieti pretiosi. _You both look so handsome, just like Daddy. Are we all ready to go to Uncle Tony's wedding?"

"Wanda" Vision blinked. "It sounded like.. they almost said.."

"I know what it sounded like, Vizh, but the boys are only seven months old. They might string a few sounds together here and there, but there's no point getting too excited over anything they might have 'said' yet.." Still, Wanda was smiling, and the sparkle in her eyes gave away the fact that, despite what she said, she may have been just a little excited.

"Of course" Vision smiled softly, kissing her cheek. "Not yet. How silly of me."

Wanda blushed, passing Tommy over to Vision, while keeping Billy settled in her arms.

"Come on. Tony's sent a limo to take us all there. Everyone's waiting for us." Of course, by 'everyone' she had meant Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Carol. Steve, as a member of the Wedding party, had left early, and Bruce had gone with him in order to avoid the stress from the large crowds and paparazzi that would surely be awaiting the later arrivals.

"Car seats?" Vision asked.

"Yes, he made sure there were car seats for the twins. Come on, we don't want to be late.."

* * *

As their limo pulled up outside the Wedding venue, Nat glanced out the window. The crowds were massive, including large groups of fans, journalists, and photographers.

"Damn, the vultures are everywhere" She frowned, thinking for a moment. "Okay, here's the plan. Clint and I will head out first, with Wanda and Vision behind us. Carol, Bucky, Sam, if you three bring up the rear and protect us from behind, we should be able to shield Tommy and Billy from the cameras. Got it?"

"Yes" Vision nodded, touched by Nat's efforts to protect the twins, while everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Ya!" Tommy shouted.

"Okay" Natasha chuckled. "The boss has spoken. Let's go!"

* * *

They raced past the throng of rather annoyed photographers and journalists, many of whom had been hoping for a word with Wanda since the Wedding was her first official public appearance she had become one of the major heroes of the battle against Thanos, and headed inside. The building was already rather crowded, with many rows of seats already beginning to fill with guests.

"Wow.." Wanda looked around at the numerous flower displays decorating the space. "This is beautiful.."

"There are a lot of people here.." Vision clutched Tommy a little tighter, almost nervous. "Are Weddings always this big?"

"They don't have to be" Wanda smiled, reaching out to give his hand a comforting squeeze. "You know Tony likes making a statement, and he just.. knows a lot of people who would want to come. Some people prefer something smaller and more intimate, and that's fine. It really depends on what the couple wants.."

"Right" Vision noticeably relaxed. "Of course."

Wanda noticed that Natasha, overhearing this conversation, was now eyeing them with slight suspicion, and quickly looked away from her, finding a happy distraction in the form of Peter Parker, happily bouncing towards them after showing a few other guests to their seats.

"Hi, guys!" He greeted them happily, reaching out to tickle the twins, both cooing joyfully.

"Hello, Peter" Wanda smiled at him. "You're looking very handsome. Is that a new suit?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark bought it for me" Peter grinned, then consulted the list he was holding. "Let me show you to your seats.."

"Wanda and I were just going to sit up the back in case the twins get fussy.." Vision tried.

"Oh no" Peter quickly objected, leading them towards the front rows before they could argue.. "You guys are here.. Family up front."

Carol, Bucky, and Sam broke off the group a couple of rows back, slipping in to sit beside Fury and Maria Hill, while Peter led Clint, Nat, Wanda, Vision and the twins right up to the front row. Thor flashed them a cheesy grin as they took their seats, while Bruce looked up from a conversation he had been having with Peter's Aunt May to happily greet them. Two seats remained in the front row. One for Peter, beside May, and one to Wanda's left.

Peter rushed off to continue seating the guests. Tony, already in position by the altar with Rhodey, Happy, and Steve by his side, waved to them, giving a nervous smile. Once nearly everyone was seated, Peter returned with a sandy-haired boy around his own age, indicating the seat beside Wanda.

"Are you sure?" The boy frowned. "I really didn't think I'd be this close to the front."

"Uh.." Peter consulted his list. "Harley Keener.. Yeah, this is right."

"Okay.." Harley took his seat beside Wanda, leaving Peter finally free to sit down himself.

"Hello.. Harley, is it?" Wanda, sensing a bit of nervous energy from the boy, offered him a warm smile.

"Whoa!" Harley's eyes widened. "You're the Scarlet Witch! I saw you on TV, you're.."

Unfortunately, Wanda never found out what Harley thought she was, or at least not right then, because music suddenly echoed through the hall, and the crowd fell silent.

The Bride was about to arrive.

* * *

**Translation:**  
Absolut Minunat: Absolutely beautiful

Foarte chipes: Very handsome

Baieti pretiosi: Precious boys


	16. Lost Boy

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

The assembled guests turned, almost as one, to watch Pepper Potts begin her journey down the aisle. She looked beautiful. The dress was elegant, but nothing too over the top, true to Pepper's nature. Wearing a beaming smile as she walked down the aisle towards Tony.

As she watched her, Wanda felt a sense of.. something there seemed to be a radiance around Pepper, an extra special glow. A familiar sort of glow.. Wanda was distracted from whatever she'd been thinking by Scott Lang, a couple of rows behind her, waving cheerily at her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Hope, sitting beside him, rolled her eyes. Wanda just chuckled and waved back, grinning when Billy cooed and waved as well, a happy smile on his little face.

"Yes, _dragul meu baiat"_ said Wanda quietly, "There's Uncle Scott and Auntie Hope!"

Hope's minor annoyance with Scott instantly melted away at the sight of Billy's smile, and she softly smiled back. Wanda grinned, then turned around to watch Pepper take her final few steps to meet Tony at the altar. Tony's earlier nerves seemed to have completely disappeared as Pepper reached him. He was completely besotted, the goofy smile of a man very much in love.

As the guests were welcomed and the Wedding ceremony began, Wanda found that, despite their somewhat complicated past, she was genuinely happily for Tony. The past was truly in the past now. There was no reason to cling to unpleasantness any longer. Misdirected hatred was a poison she could do without.

Tommy squirmed slightly in Vision's lap, but Billy nudged his brother, as if telling him to be good. At some point, Vision reached out to hold Wanda's hand. She turned to look at him, seeing him rather entranced with the the unfolding ceremony. Then he smiled shyly at her, and knowing his plans, Wanda's heart skipped a beat. It might not be too long before it was the two of them standing at the altar. Once again, Natasha cast a suspicious in their direction, and Wanda quickly looked away, just in time to see Tony and Pepper pronounced man and wife.

A cheer rose from the crowd as Tony kissed his bride.

* * *

Soon, while Tony and Pepper were having pictures taken, all the guests headed to the large function room next door for the reception. It didn't take Wanda, Vision, and the other Avengers long to find their table. Aside from the fact that it was the very large one near the head table where Tony and Pepper were going to sit, it was also the only table with two high chairs.

However, actually working out who was sitting where took a little longer, as Tony had apparently had some fun with their place cards.

"Who the hell is Natalie Rushman?" asked Sam, confused.

"That would be me" Nat sighed. "And he's put me next to.. Legolas. Clint, you're over here."

"Uh.. we have a seat for a 'mysterious super glowy woman'?" said Bucky.

"I'm guessing that's me" Carol raised an eyebrow, "And I'm sitting with.. Which one of you is 'Point Break'?"

"Me.." Thor raised a hand, looking annoyed.

While the others slowly worked out where they were supposed to sit, Wanda and Vision settled the twins in the high chairs and took the seats beside them, labelled 'Little Witch' and 'Robo-Son'. As the other seats at the table filled, Wanda noticed one last empty one beside her, marked with Harley Keener's name. She looked up to see the sandy-haired teen looking rather lost and a little bit confused as he searched for his seat. Wanda checked that Vision was alright with the twins for a moment, then got up to fetch the poor lost boy.

"Harley" she called as she approached him, offering her hand and a warm smile. "You are over here with us again, _Draga."_

"Oh" Harley blushed, but took the hand Wanda offered. "Okay, thank you. I'm a little surprised, I wasn't really expecting to sit with the important people.."

"Tony put you there for a reason. You must be special to him."

"Maybe.."

Harley's shyness touched Wanda's heart, and she made it her mission to make him more comfortable.

* * *

"So" she asked him a little while later, after the first courses had arrived, "How do you know Tony, Harley?"

"Oh, well, a few months after the battle of New York, he kind of crashed near my house" Harley began. "I helped him, and since then we write to each other a lot, and email, and he set up this mini lab for me to work on stuff.."

"Really?" Peter piped up. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah" Harley smiled. "The first thing I built was a high tech potato gun.."

Wanda smirked, quite satisfied with herself.

* * *

A short while later, Harley switched seats with Sam so he could sit by Peter and show off some of the gadgets he had built. However, before Sam could take the now empty seat beside Wanda, Natasha beat him to it. Sam was a little confused, but shrugged, sitting beside Clint.

"Okay, you two" said Nat to Wanda and Vision, "Spill."

"Spill what?" Vision, halfway through feeding Billy, asked, confused.

"Just an observation.. is there something you need to tell us?"

"I don't think so.." Wanda frowned.

"Oh?" Nat raised an eyebrow. "No one's asked any big questions recently?"

"No" said Vision. "Well, not yet."

"Not yet?" The Black Widow's brow crinkled. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Simplu" _Wanda replied. "He means not yet. We've discussed it, but, not yet.." she glanced over to the head table. Rhodey was preparing to deliver his best man speech, while Pepper was sipping a glass of orange juice. "While we're all being observant, has anyone noticed that Pepper isn't drinking?"

"Huh.." Nat's attention immediately moved to the head table. "That's strange.."

* * *

After Rhodey delivered his speech, Tony and Pepper took to the floor for their first dance as a married couple. Soon after, Natasha offered to watch the twins so Wanda and Vision could have a dance.

"You're getting good at this, Vizh" Wanda giggled, as Vision twirled her around the floor. "Have you been practicing?"

"Not recently" Vision grinned, "But I had a wonderful dance teacher. Beautiful, and talented."

"Ooh. Should I be jealous?" Wanda teased.

"I do not think you have to be."

"Good to know."

After a few more dances, the couple were beginning to think they should head back to Tommy and Billy, when Vision felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in there for a second?" came Tony's voice.

"Oh.. uh, of course.." Vision stepped aside, a little confused.

"Give me a little dance, Vision?" Pepper offered him her hand.

"If you like, Miss.. Mrs. Potts."

As Vision and Pepper danced away, Tony took Wanda's hand and laid his other hand on her waist, beginning to move around the dance floor with her.

"Miss Maximoff, you are looking especially lovely Today."

"And you are looking quite handsome, Mr. Stark" Wanda raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "But why.."

"We're friends now, right?" asked Tony. "Can't a guy dance with his friend on his wedding day?"

"Well, yes. But.."

"I know, still a little weird, specially since we've been baby-stepping this thing so far."

"Yes. So.. Explain" Wanda prompted.

"I just wanted to thank you" Tony explained.

"Thank me for what?" Wanda frowned.

"Harley" said Tony. "I knew I'd probably be too busy to welcome him, so I needed someone who'd be nice but not overwhelm him too much. For some reason I thought of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, and I knew he'd probably get along with Peter, but you know how teenagers are.. can't force it. So, I just had to sit Harley with someone I knew would look after him and just hope he and Peter hit it off on their own.. it seems like they have."

They glanced toward the table. It looked like Peter and Harley were exchanging numbers and social media profiles, although regularly cast suspicious glances at his Aunt May, dancing with Happy Hogan.

"I'm happy I could help" Wanda smiled. "Harley seems like a good kid."

"He is. Great kid actually. First kid that made me not so afraid of kids, which is especially important now that I'm going to.." Tony froze.

"Going to what?" Wanda smirked.

"Forget I said anything. Really. I'm not allowed to talk about that for.. eight more weeks, I think? Oh, Pepper's going to kill me.."

"Congratulations" Wanda chuckled. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**Translation:**

_dragul meu baiat: My sweet boy_

_Draga: Sweetheart._


	17. Bouquet And The Bitch

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Soon, everyone gathered for the cutting of the cake, and shortly after that, the throwing of the bouquet. Wanda stood, kissing Vision's cheek.

"Are you okay with Tommy and Billy if I go follow this silly little tradition, Vizh?"

"Of course" Vision turned to smile at the twins. They had been behaving like angels, and were now both very pleased after each being allowed a teeny-tiny bite of cake. "We can take care of the table while Mama has a little bit of fun, can't we boys?"

"Ya!" Billy cooed, he and Tommy both giving their Mother their sweetest little smiles. Wanda's heart melted, and she kissed their little heads.

"You two be good for Daddy, okay? Mama will be back in just a minute.." She turned, seeing Natasha whispering conspiratorially with Carol and Hope, and frowned, raising an eyebrow at the three other women. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing" Nat gave an attempt at an innocent smile that looked entirely out of place on her face. Innocence was never really something that could be associated with Natasha Romanoff. "Just.. bouquet strategies?"

"Like how to catch it?" Wanda was a little confused.

"More like.. how not to catch it" Carol cut in.

"We're really not that interested" Hope added. "I mean, I love Scott, but.. we're not ready to get married yet."

"You and Vision, though.." Nat continued, quite slyly, "You're committed, crazy in love, you've got the twins.."

"You three have put an insane amount of thought into this" Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. _"Literal mente nebun. _It's a bouquet. Just another Wedding tradition with an old wives' tale attached. Even if I catch this thing.. I don't really care whether I'm the next one married or not. It will happen when it happens, and I am completely okay with that. So.. no crazy stunts to make sure I catch it, alright?"

"If you say so" said Nat, with that scarily innocent smile still on her face.

Wanda rolled her eyes, and headed over to where Pepper was waiting.

* * *

On the way over, however, she was unfortunate enough to be intercepted by Christine Everheart, also heading over for the bouquet throwing. The blonde thrust out her hand.

"Hello, Miss Maximoff. I'm.."

"I know who you are" Wanda forced a smile, but didn't take the offered hand, and couldn't help notice the tip of the microphone not so stealthily hidden in the other woman's cleavage. She had known there would be reporters at the Wedding, and Tony had warned them about Everheart in particular, but had hoped to avoid them as much as possible.

"You know, it would be great to get an interview" Everheart continued, although her own smile was now equally forced following Wanda's refusal to shake her hand. "There's still a high public interest in everything that went on in Wakata.."

"Wakanda" Wanda corrected her. "And far as I am aware,nothing happened there that the public doesn't already know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just here Today to enjoy my friend's Wedding.."

"But Tony Stark hasn't always been your friend, has he? In fact, you've gone on record as.."

"That is a lie, Miss Everheart, because nothing I've said about Tony has ever been on the record. All I will say is that sometimes people make mistakes.. Now really, I.."

"But what about.."

"This conversation is _terminat, _Miss Everheart" Wanda cut her off. "That means done, in case it wasn't obvious. If you'll kindly let me go, I have a bouquet to try and catch."

"So do I.." the other woman frowned.

Hope, Natasha, and Carol all watched the exchange unfold.

"Who corners someone like that at a Wedding?" asked Hope in disbelief.

"A reporter" Nat frowned.

"Hmm.." a cheeky smile spread over Carol's face. "Hey Romanoff, I think I've got an idea.."

"What kind of idea?" asked Nat, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Wanda only said she didn't want us to make sure she caught the bouquet.. She never said anything about making sure that bitch didn't."

Natasha flashed her a matching cheeky smile.

"Danvers, I like the way you think."

* * *

Before long, all the interested, unmarried female guests gathered around.

"Is everyone ready?" Pepper asked, followed by a cheer from the gathered women. "Okay then, here we go. 1..2..3!" Pepper tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

As Christine Everheart reached for the flying bouquet, Natasha 'pretended' to slip, 'accidentally' sweeping a foot underneath the reporter and causing her to fall. At the same moment, Carol 'mistimed' her own supposed leap for the bouquet, landing on top of Everheart as she fell. In the end, the bouquet sailed over most of the group, and Wanda, standing near the back, caught it without much help at all.

"Get off me!" Everheart growled.

"Oh my God!" Carol feigned horror, as 'she struggled' to get up. "I'm so sorry, really, I'm not usually this clumsy.." With a tiny, well aimed energy bolt, Carol made sure to fry the reporter's microphone so she could not use anything that Wanda had said against her.

"What did you just do?!"

"Me? Nothing!" deciding the game had gone long enough, Carol took the hand that Nat offered to help her up. "Sorry again, silly, clumsy me.."

Christine Everheart got to her feet without any helping hand, grumbling to herself.. Then, a piece of Wedding cake landed on top of her head with a splat.

"Who did that?" she shrieked, before spinning around and pointing accusingly at Wanda. "You!"

"Me?" Wanda frowned.

"I know you can move things with your mind!"

"I can, but I need free hands" Wanda pointed out, holding up the bouquet. "Right now they are a little full."

"And I've been standing right here the whole time" added Hope. "Wanda didn't do anything."

"Nothing at all" Nat agreed, smirking.

"Of course you'd all back her up, you.. you.."

"Excuse me, Ms. Everheart" Tony interrupted, tapping her shoulder, "If you are going to be rude to my friends, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?!"

"I chose to invite them. My PR guy forced me to invite you. Now, will you leave quietly, or do I have to call security?" Tony grinned, enjoying this entirely too much.

"They would love a chance to take out some trash" Pepper smirked, linking arms with her new Husband.

Christine Everheart screamed in frustration, frosting spilling down her face, and stormed off.

* * *

"So" Carol asked a short while later, after they had all returned to the table, "Who did drop the cake on Everheart's head?"

Unnoticed by anyone else, Little Billy Maximoff giggled. Vision had just taken his brother to the bathroom to change him. Wanda knew she should be concerned by the implications of that giggle. But for now, she winked at her son, bringing a finger to her lips.

"Shhh."

Billy giggled again, mimicking his Mother.

"Shhh."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Literal mente nebun: Literally insane_


	18. Proud

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

Before long, it was time for the newlyweds to depart, and all the remaining guests gathered to wave them off as they climbed into the car labelled 'JUST MARRIED' and headed away for their Honeymoon. Very few people knew where Tony and Pepper were actually going, and the few who did were under very strict instructions not to contact him unless it was a very, very big emergency.

"Like.." Tony paused for a moment, then pointed at Carol. "Like Fury finally calling her. That kind of emergency."

"I think we're calling that a 'Code Marvel'" Carol smirked.

"Code Marvel.." Tony mused. "I kinda like that. Okay. We get a Code Marvel situation, then, and only then, do you think about interrupting my Honeymoon. Got it?"

Everyone happily agreed. Tony got in the car beside Pepper, and the crowd waved and cheered as they drove away.

Wanda, who had unexpectedly become the keeper of a wonderful little secret, found herself wondering how far along Pepper was. Would she be showing yet when they returned, or was it early enough that they could try to pass it off as a Honeymoon baby. Either way, it would be nice to have another little baby among the Avengers sometime soon. Gently bouncing Billy in her arms, she leaned to whisper in her son's ear.

"You and your brother could have a new _prieten mic _soon, _Una pretioasa."_

Billy giggled, clapping his little hands, and Vision, holding Tommy, turned to look at them both.

"Did you say something, Wanda?"

"No" Wanda replied, with what she hoped was her best innocent smile.

It would have worked, for most people, but Vision knew Wanda well enough to know when she was hiding cheekiness behind her supposedly innocent smiles. However, he also trusted her enough to understand that if she wasn't telling him something, there was probably a good reason. So, he simply shrugged.

"Alright then."

* * *

A short while after Tony and Pepper's departure, everyone who currently lived or were staying at the Avengers Compound headed home. Sam, in celebration of having almost everyone under one roof again, at least for tonight, declared that they should have a Movie Night, for old time's sake. More often than not, these Movie Nights had been used to catch up Steve, Vision, sometimes Wanda, and now Bucky, on important films they may have missed.

Sam sifted through all their options, with most of the group looking over his shoulder.

"What the hell is _Shrek?" _Carol asked, prompting almost everyone, even Steve, to turn to her with shocked expressions. "Uh.. what? Did I say something wrong?"

"Where the hell do we keep finding these people?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Um.. I don't know what Shrek is either.." said Bucky.

"Of course you don't" Sam rolled his eyes. Bucky glared at him, raising a fist.

"I know it" Steve cut in before the situation could escalate, "But I'm pretty sure I've only seen the first one."

"Oh, we've got to fix that.." said Sam. "It's settled, we're having a Shrek marathon!"

* * *

As Sam began to set everything up, and Nat and Clint headed into the Kitchen to get some snacks, Wanda and Vision slipped away to give the twins their bottles and try to get them down to sleep. It had been a very long, exciting day for them, and both Tommy and Billy were beginning to show signs of fatigue induced crankiness.

"Well" said Vision, a relieved smile on his face as he fed Tommy his bottle, "At least we managed to get the boys through Today without any 'Super Baby' incidents.."

"Uh.. _aproape niciunul" _Wanda replied, trying not to smirk as she finished off feeding Billy.

"Almost none?" Vision's smile fell away. "What do you mean?"

"Billy may have dumped a piece of Wedding cake on Christine Everheart's head."

"What?!" Vision yelped. "How?! When?"

"Just after I caught the bouquet" said Wanda, wiping her younger son's mouth. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure no-one saw him do it. Everheart thought it was me."

"You.." Vision stared at Wanda for a moment, surprised by her level of calm. "You don't seem to be very worried about this."

"I'm not, really. I know I probably should be. But mostly, I feel proud of him" Wanda smiled softly, cuddling Billy closer and pressing a kiss into his wonderfully soft dark hair, her smile widening when he emitted a happy, sleepy sound.

"Proud?" Vision was rather confused now, and more than a little concerned. Tommy squirmed slightly, his Father now clutching him almost too tightly. "But what if.."

"Calm down, Vizh" Wanda said quickly, cutting her lover off before he could launch into panicked rambling. "Everything you're about to say, I know. I know we have to teach the boys when not to use their powers. But we also need to teach them when it is alright to use them. The day might come when they need to protect themselves, or someone else. If they're using their powers to protect someone they love, we have to let them know that that's okay. Billy was protecting me Today. So yes, I am proud of him."

Vision's expression immediately softened, his too-tight grip on Tommy loosening to a more comfortable level.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"You always are" Vision chuckled and sat beside Wanda, shifting Tommy to one arm so he could reach out and stroke Billy's cheek. "Did you protect your Mama from the mean old reporter, Billy?" Billy cooed happily, then yawned, almost asleep. "Good boy. Daddy is very proud of you."

"Mama and Daddy are both proud of you" Wanda stood to lay Billy in his crib. _Vise placute, Una Pretioasa."_

Soon after, Tommy appeared to drift off as well, and Vision gently laid him down.

"Sleep well, my dear little boy."

Vision curled his arm around Wanda's waist, and they stood there for awhile, watching their sweet baby boys sleep. The first bars of 'All-Star' reached their ears.

"We'll miss the start of the movie.." Wanda rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've seen this one before.." Vision replied. "I just want to watch over them for a few more minutes."

"Okay. A few more minutes."

* * *

**Translation:**

_prieten mic: little friend_

_Una pretioasa: Precious one._

_Vise placute: sweet dreams_


	19. A Place To Be Free

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

By the time they had returned home to their little cottage on the outskirts of the Barton property, Vision had taken Wanda's comments about the boys needing to know when it was okay to use their powers deeply to heart. Tommy and Billy were the children of Avengers. That, by now, was well known, even if they had tried to keep it hidden for a while. The Avengers still had some enemies out there in the world, and there was a significant chance that more enemies would rise in the future.

Who knew how many former HYDRA faithfuls could still be in hiding, lying in wait to one day notice that one of their experiments had borne a new generation of super-powered fruit for them to try and exploit?

Vision shuddered at the thought. His precious sons could find themselves in danger, and he and Wanda may not always be there to protect them. The twins needed to be able to protect themselves if the need arose, and to protect themselves, they needed to know how to use the gifts they had been blessed with. For that, they needed a safe environment in which to practice.

* * *

So, soon after their return, the first order of business was to acquire a playpen, and luckily, Clint and Laura were happy to donate an old one that their own children no longer needed. Vision built on a few extensions, added reinforcements in a few areas to help it withstand the might of their Super Babies, and then, it was ready.

"You're going to love your new playpen, my _baieti pretiosi" _Wanda smiled as she explained to the boys. They were very clever, far beyond what you would expect from usual seven and a half month olds, and Wanda got the feeling that they understood what she was telling them. "It is just for you, your very own special place."

"It is" Vision smiled. "Do you want to know why it is special?"

"Ya!" Both twins squealed joyfully, clapping their little hands.

"Alright then" Vision happily obliged. "Tommy, when you are in the playpen, you can go as fast as you like! Zoom zoom!"

Tommy's eyes lit up.

"And Billy" Wanda added with a grin, "Any toy that is in the playpen, you can do 'magic' to them." To help explain, Wanda waved a hand, carefully lifting a teddy bear in a small cloud of scarlet energy. "Like Mama magic, see?"

"Ma!" Billy giggled, clapping his little hands again. "Ma!"

"Yes, you can be just like Mama. When you're not in the playpen you have to be careful.."

"But when you are" Vision continued, setting Tommy down inside, "You can do whatever you like!"

Tommy giggled, rocking slightly on all fours. He glanced up at his Father uncertainly, as if checking for permission one more time. Zoom zoom?

"Go on, little man" Vision confirmed with a smile. "Zoom zoom. Just don't crash into your brother."

An adorable cheeky grin spread over Tommy's face, before he sped off, a tiny blue blur zipping around the Playpen.

Wanda set Billy down in the playpen, a short distance away from a small pile of carefully selected, safe toys. The teddy Wanda had lifted earlier, a set of soft building blocks, and a few more soft toys, including a plush replica of Mjolnir that Vision had once won while visiting an arcade with Wanda. Basically, anything that would not harm Tommy if Billy were to accidentally drop it on him as he was speeding by. Billy looked to his Mother for reassurance.

"Ma?"

"Like Mama" Wanda nodded, a warm rush of pride flooding her chest. "Show us, _baiat dulce._"

Billy waved his little hands, and the teddy bear rose up from the pile of toys, surrounded by scarlet energy. His tiny fingers twitched, drawing the bear along until he let it drop in front of him. He looked to his parents with a bright smile on his face, and they smiled right back at him.

* * *

By the time Tommy and Billy's nap time rolled around a few hours later, they were exhausted, and both boys went to sleep without much trouble.

"That went well" Vision smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Wanda's head.

"It did" Wanda sighed contentedly as she felt her lover's kiss. "The special adjustments you made to the playpen were a really good idea, Vizh. Letting them use their powers when they're in the playpen is a good idea, too. They need to have somewhere where they can be free."

"They do, and now they have" Vision grinned.

"They have.. You know, Vizh, they'll probably down for awhile.." Wanda smirked.

"Cheeky thing.." the red of Vision's face deepened as he caught Wanda's meaning.

"You love me" Wanda teased.

"Oh, I do.." Vision chuckled, not objecting as she dragged him away to their room.

* * *

Playpen Time soon became one of the highlights of Tommy and Billy's day. About a week after it had been set up, Wanda's phone rang. She rushed to answer it, leaving Vision to watch over the twins as they played.

"Hello? Wanda speaking."

"Hi, Wanda" came Bruce's voice from the other end of the line, sounding slightly nervous. "Sorry to bother you.."

"You're not a bother, Bruce" Wanda replied, concerned by the nerves in the quiet Professor's voice. "You sound worried. Is something wrong over there? You can tell us.."

"Nothing wrong, exactly. Just, uh.. well, the Big Guy kinda seems to be getting a little restless. And we did promise him.." Suddenly, Bruce Banner's gentle voice morphed into the Hulk's roar. "PLAYDATE! HULK WANT PLAY! PROMISED!"

Wanda winced at the increased volume, holding the phone a little further away from her ear, but remained calm.

"Oh, hey, _Baiat Mare. _You wanted a playdate with Tommy, right? We can work something out.."

* * *

A short while later, Clint Barton opened the door to his home to find Wanda and Vision standing there, each with a twin strapped to their chest in a carrier.

"Hello" Wanda smiled. "We may need your help.."

"Sure" Clint replied. "You want us to watch the twins?"

"Actually" said Vision, "We need to build a giant outdoor Playpen. Tommy has, uh, a rather large friend coming to play Tomorrow.."

* * *

**Translation:**

_baieti pretiosi: Precious boys_

_baiat dulce: sweet boy_

_Baiat mare: Big Guy_


	20. Forgiveness

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

With Clint's help, Wanda and Vision managed to build a suitable large, hopefully sturdy enough Playpen for Tommy and his large green friend. Tomorrow Morning, they would set out some suitable toys, and hopefully, all would be well.

"Are you guys really sure this Playdate with The Hulk is a good idea?" Clint asked as they were finishing up.

"Well.." Vision hesitated, but he trusted Wanda's judgement. "It's not a bad idea.."

"We wouldn't have agreed if we thought it was going to end badly" said Wanda.

"Your call" Clint shrugged. "I mean, I trust Bruce entirely. Bruce is just the kind of guy that you trust. The Hulk, though.. When he's on your side, he's great. But when he's not, well.. It was only four years ago that he rampaged through a city.."

Wanda's cheeks suddenly flushed, a memory rising in her mind.

* * *

_"I want to finish the plan. I want the big one."_

Wanda remembered invading Bruce Banner's mind as he waited in the Quinjet. Probing deep into his psyche, poking and prodding at the very worst of his memories to spark true fury inside him, drawing out the very worst version of the Hulk.

She remembered Bruce looking at her, in the final moments before he transformed, the tainted Hulk taking over. He'd looked so scared.

_"You should run.. now.."_

Pietro had scooped her up, speeding them both out of harm's way.

And for just a moment, Wanda felt guilty. But the guilt hadn't fully taken hold, not then. After all, he was one of them.. the enemy..

* * *

Now though, things were very different, especially since she had truly gotten to know Bruce Banner. Now, the fear in his eyes haunted her. The Hulk that had attacked that day wasn't really The Hulk.

Clint was still voicing his concerns, and Wanda's guilt and shame bubbled over.

"It wasn't Hulk's fault!" she snapped. Billy, still strapped to her chest, whined a little.

"What?" Clint jumped slightly at her raised voice.

"You should remember, Clint. You stopped me before I got to you.. The Hulk only attacked that City because of me!" Wanda stormed off, back inside the cottage.

* * *

Once inside, Wanda took a deep, calming breath. Billy, whining again, reached up a little hand to try and touch his Mother's cheek. Wanda managed a small smile at his comforting gesture, unbuckling the carrier so she could cuddle her son properly.

"Mama has done some bad things, _Una pretioasa.." _She whispered, kissing the top of his head. She wouldn't hide them from the twins. When they were old enough, they would talk about it, hopefully understand, and she could keep her boys from making the same mistakes.

A few minutes later, Vision entered the cottage. Tommy was whimpering, trying to reach for Wanda. He unbuckled him from the carrier, and Wanda sat down so she could more easily hold both boys, settling them in her lap when Vision handed Tommy over.

"Clint went home" He explained gently, sitting beside Wanda and draping an arm around her shoulders. "He said to tell you that he feels like an idiot, and he's sorry."

"I shouldn't have snapped.."

"I think he understands.. So do I. You're sensitive about these things. What you did then is so far from who you really are.."

"But I still did it.."

"You did" Vision kissed her temple. "But everyone has forgiven you and put it behind them. Perhaps you should too."

"_Voi incerca" _Wanda sighed. "But it is not easy.."

* * *

The next Morning, Natasha Romanoff woke up, jumping out of her skin when she saw The Hulk sitting at the foot of her bed. She'd only just managed to stop herself reaching for her gun.

"What the hell, Big guy? That is not cool!"

"Playdate" said Hulk, innocently oblivious as to why it was wrong to sneak into Natasha's room while she was sleeping. "'Tasha take Hulk."

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm taking you" Nat murmured, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"'Kay." The Hulk didn't move.

"Uh.. I'm gonna need you to wait outside, big guy" Natasha almost blushed. "It was warm last night, and I'm not wearing pants.."

Hulk finally seemed to get the hint, stomping out into the hall, and Nat breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Not too much later, just as they were done setting out toys, the Quinjet landed near Wanda and Vision's cottage.

The playdate had been going remarkably well so far. Tommy sped around the big playpen, happily showing off his toys to his new big green friend. Billy, a little uncertain at first, had joined in on the fun and games as well. However, Billy had not yet mastered the ability to crawl to the level that his brother had, so whenever Tommy would move on to the next attraction, The Hulk would, gently, scoop Billy into the palm of his large hand and follow Tommy.

Vision was currently supervising, while Wanda had taken Nat inside to get her something to eat since The Hulk's eagerness to get to his playdate had made her miss breakfast. Still, Wanda kept one eye on things through the window.

"He's not really a monster anymore, is he?"

"The Hulk?" Nat munched on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Kind of a big sweetie once he knows you. Just.. think of him like a toddler permanently on the verge of a temper tantrum. Keep him happy, and you're all good."

"Right.. _bine de stiut.."_ Wanda murmured. Having the Hulk described as basically a child definitely didn't help with her guilt.

"So" Natasha continued nonchalantly, "Clint called last night. He was worried about you.."

"He doesn't need to worry. Just.. what he said.."

"Hey, we've all made mistakes. Some worse than others, but we've all made them. We know you regret what you did, there's no reason to keep beating yourself up over it."

"I know.." Wanda sighed. "But that particular mistake.. It feels so much worse, because I know Bruce now, and he's just.. so sweet.."

"He is" Nat nodded. "I have similar regrets about him, if that helps."

"You have?"

"Mmhm. On the Helicarrier, right before Bruce hulked out, he looked so afraid. Not so much for himself, but for me. And for a moment, I thought I never should have brought him in. But, if we hadn't had the Hulk during the battle of New York.." Natasha shuddered a little. "Point is, sometimes things just happen the way they're meant to."

"I suppose so.." Wanda glanced back out the window. "I've apologised to Bruce, but I hurt The Hulk too. I just wish I knew how to say I'm sorry.."

"Well.. go try."

"What?"

"Talk to the Big Guy" Nat slapped a hand on Wanda's shoulder, nodding towards the window. "I think you'll be surprised how much he understands."

* * *

Taking Nat's advice, Wanda slowly made her way outside. Vision was still supervising, seeming a lot more relaxed about the situation than he had been the day before.

"How's it going?" She asked him.

"All well" Vision replied. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"That's good. Do you think they'd mind if I crashed the playdate for a minute?"

"No. I'm sure the boys would love a visit from Mama."

Wanda swung a leg over the playpen, climbing inside, and made her way over to him. Currently, all three were playing with building blocks. Of course, Hulk's building block's were actually some old crates that Clint had had lying around. The twins' block tower had was a little higher than either of them could comfortably reach, so Tommy was now handing the blocks to Billy, who used his powers to levitate them to the top of the tower.

"Hello, you three" Wanda sat down near them.

Billy cooed happily and began, slowly, crawling over to her. This annoyed Tommy, who had no way of adding to the tower without his brother.

"Hi, Twins' Mama" The Hulk replied.

"Hulk, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

"'Kay.." Hulk seemed a little confused.

"I.. I hurt you once" Wanda began, a little nervously. "When I forced you to come out. I wanted to say I was sorry.."

The Hulk stared at Wanda for a moment, confused. Then, he looked surprised.

"You.. Different then.." Hulk stared at her still, unsure he was even seeing the same person. "Angry.."

"I was.."

Hulk was silent for a bit then shrugged.

"That okay."

"It is?" Wanda blinked, surprised.

"Hulk angry sometimes too.." He hesitated a moment. "Hulk come play with twins again?"

"Of course" Wanda nodded. She was left rather surprised when the Hulk shrank away, leaving Bruce in his place.

Natasha, who had come outside at some point, threw a shirt at him.

"Thanks, Nat!" Bruce called.

"You're welcome!" Nat called back.

Tommy, forgetting his annoyance with his brother at the sight of his Uncle Bruce, whom he loved as much as his big green alter ego, happily crawled into Bruce's lap. Bruce smiled at the little boy, then turned to Wanda.

"So, there's something the Hulk and I wanted to say, and he decided I'd probably be a bit more articulate in saying it.."

"Okay.."

"We forgive you, Wanda" said Bruce. "Me and the big guy.. we know better than anyone what anger can do. So I'm sorry too, for the time I threatened to strangle you."

"It's okay" Wanda smiled softly, shrugging. "I almost deserved it."

"No you.." Bruce was cut off by a familiar voice behind them. They turned to see Clint, clutching a plate with a peace offering.

"Hey, where's the Hulk?" He frowned. "I made a big green cake!"

Bruce and Wanda looked at each other.

"I could eat a piece of big green cake" Bruce shrugged.

"Yeah" Wanda replied with a smile. "Let's go eat cake."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Voi incerca: I'll try_

_bine de stiut: good to know._


	21. Hidden Ring

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks passed after the twins' playdate with the Hulk. During those few weeks, Vision would occasionally disappear on excursions. He did not tell Wanda exactly where he was going on these trips, but this did not bother her. Wanda trusted Vision.

Besides that, she thought she had an inkling of where he might have gone, and if she was right, she did not want to interrupt his plans.

* * *

Vision was going to a jewellery store in the city. The same one he and Wanda had stood outside on the day of their Anniversary. He had gone quite a few times now, the reason for the multiple visits being that his task was much more complicated than just choosing a ring. Nothing already available for purchase in the store had felt quite right.

So, he had designed one himself. Roughly sketching, showing the shapes he wanted, which stones and how he wanted them arranged. Making sure the band was tight enough that it would not slip off Wanda's slim finger. This process was, of course, quite a bit more expensive than simply buying a ring, but recently, Vision had, working from home of course, been completing a large portion of Stark Industries paperwork, for which Tony was paying him a very generous wage. Probably a little overly generous, but Tony liked making sure everyone was looked after, so Vision chose not to question it.

Today, the ring was finally ready, and so far as Vision could tell, it was absolutely perfect. He very much hoped that Wanda would think so too. Now all he needed to do was work out how to ask the big question that came with it..

* * *

"Well damn, I don't know" said Clint when Vision asked, looking up from his work on the Farm's tractor.. "Mine was easy, I just asked Laura at Christmas.."

Vision sighed, clutching a small bouquet of roses that he had purchased in hopes of sufficiently diverting Wanda's attention from the ring-box before he could hide it. He had made a pit-stop at Clint's House on the way Home looking for advice, but did not seem to be getting far.

"Well, thank you anyway Clint. I should be getting Home to Wanda and the boys."

"She adores you, if that helps" Clint called after Vision's retreating form as he took to the sky. "I think she'll say yes, however you ask."

Of course, this was true. Wanda had already told him that she would say yes, when and however he chose to pop the question. Unfortunately, this did not stop Vision from feeling nervous.

* * *

"Hello!" Wanda bounced over to Vision as soon as he walked in the door. _"Mi-a fost dor de tine. _Are those for me?"

Vision blinked, a little confused, almost forgetting the roses, then remembered, and eagerly thrust them towards her.

"Of course!" He forced a smile, trying not to let himself become too preoccupied with the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

"They're beautiful, Vizh" Wanda kissed his cheek, taking the roses to put them in some water. "Thank you."

"Did the boys behave?" Vision's hand twitched, resisting the urge to reach into his pocket.

"_Ingeri desavarsiti" _Wanda smiled, filling a vase. "They've just gone down for a nap.. Tony called while you were gone. He and Pepper are back from their Honeymoon, they're coming over Tomorrow.

"Oh? I wonder why?"

"He said there's something he wants to talk to you about."

"Probably just checking up on some paperwork" said Vision. Still, he thought, Tony's visit could be a good thing. It would give him a chance to ask for Proposal advice. With that thought, Vision jumped, flustered, remembering that he still had to hide the ring. "I'll just be in the bathroom.. spilled coffee on myself.."

Of course, Wanda knew full well that Vision didn't eat or drink. Rather than pulling him up on this, she simply smirked.

* * *

The following afternoon, Tony and Pepper arrived at the cottage. Before Wanda had even finished asking them inside, Tony was dragging Vision away outside to talk.

Wanda raised an eyebrow, confused, and more than a little concerned. Huh. Wanda concerned about Tony Stark.. Times had definitely changed.

"Uh.." Wanda turned to Pepper, pointing at Tony as he dragged Vision off, "Is he okay?"

"He will be" Pepper chuckled, stepping inside. "Are the twins awake?"

"Yes, they're just in the playpen if you'd like to see them. I'll make some tea.."

* * *

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Vision asked Tony, feeling rather concerned. "Is something wrong with the paperwork? I swear I double-checked it all, but.."

"What? No, your paperwork is fine. In fact, it's scary levels of perfect."

"Thank you, sir.. If it's about how much you are paying me, we'd get by perfectly fine on a more average.."

"Again, no. I pay you what you're worth, Vision.. and no more 'Sir' okay? We're friends, it's Tony.."

"Alright, si.. Tony" Vision frowned. "Something is clearly bothering you.."

"True.." Once a safe distance from the Cottage, Tony glanced around nervously, pacing. "Pepper can't hear us from hear, can she?"

"As far as I know, Ms. Potts is not Superhuman, so no, she cannot hear us."

"Good.." He was still pacing. "So, uh.. Pepper's pregnant."

"Oh, that is wonderful news Si.. Tony" Vision corrected himself again, smiling. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, it's great" Tony smiled a nervous smile. "Pep's thrilled, and so am I, really I am.. But to be honest, I am also really freaked out."

"Why?" Vision was puzzled.

"I don't know how to do this!" Tony cried. "That's why I'm freaking out, Vision. I have absolutely no freaking idea how to be a Father. And it scares me, because I already love that little thing so much and I don't want to screw it up. So I am getting myself help. I need advice. I need someone to teach me."

"Teach you?"

"Yes!" Tony grabbed Vision by the shoulders. "That's why I'm here. You are handling this whole Fatherhood gig astonishingly well. So.. I want you to teach me. Teach me how to be a good Dad."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Mi-a fost dor de tine: I missed you._

_Ingeri desavarsiti: Perfect Angels._


	22. A Look Of Wonder

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"Tony" said Vision gently. This time, finally, using his creator's name came more easily than 'Sir'. "I don't think that's something you can really teach."

"Of course you can teach it!" Tony cried, clearly a little panicked. "If it can't be taught, how does anyone ever know how to do it right?"

"Well.. I suppose some things you can. Like how to hold a baby, or put a diaper on correctly. But some things.."

"What? What about some things?"

"Tony, you need to calm down. Try and breathe."

"Breathe" Tony nodded, taking a breath. "Yeah, okay. Good. That helps."

"Good" Vision waited for Tony to settle a little more before continuing. "When Wanda was Pregnant with Tommy and Billy, I had a conversation with Clint rather similar to the one you and I are having just now. I was very nervous about becoming a Father. Wasn't sure what I had to offer.."

"Heaps" said Tony quickly. "You're a great Dad, Vision."

"Thank you" Vision smiled, "Still, I was nervous. I'd even taken a pen and paper when I spoke with Clint, to take notes.. He laughed and made me put them away. Then he gave me some very good advice."

"What advice?"

"The most important thing is to love your child. All the rest of it will come in time. If you love them, you're halfway there. You love this baby, don't you Tony?"

"I do" Tony nodded. "So much.."

"Then relax" Vision told him. "The rest, diapers, and dressing and feeding them.. That all comes when it needs to."

"Right" Tony tried to relax. "Good."

"Holding them you should maybe practice a bit.." Vision added thoughtfully. "Supporting the head is important, and learning to watch out for their soft spot.."

"Wait" Tony paled. "The soft spot is actually a thing?!"

Vision winced. Maybe that little piece of information could have waited until later.

"Uh.. it sounds much worse than it is.. You avoid it instinctively after the first few weeks

* * *

After another bout of panic, Vision eventually calmed Tony down again. They had both flopped down to sit beneath a tree that grew a short stroll away from the cottage. On pleasant days, Vision and Wanda would have picnics underneath it.

"If it helps" said Vision, "I think you've already shown you have it in you to be a good Father."

"How?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are brilliant with Peter."

"Peter?" Tony chuckled. "He was a great kid long before I met him. All I did was nudge him further down a path he was already on."

"There's also me."

"You?" Tony looked confused.

"I know I never needed a Father in the traditional sense" Vision shrugged. "But I remember, the night I was born.. when your A.I, Bruce's brain, Helen Cho's cradle, Ultron's body, and Thor's power all crashed together to give me life.."

"I remember.. Pretty hard day to forget."

"I suppose it was. Being one of the people who helped create me, Tony, your opinion of me mattered quite a lot.. more than I really acknowledged at the time. Nearly everyone looked at me with fear, or uncertainty.. everyone except you. You looked at me with the same look of wonder you have whenever you create something new. That.. Wonder, over fear.. helped shape who I wanted to be."

"Oh.. so, how's that worked out for you?" asked Tony, curious.

"Some people will always be afraid of a being like me, no matter what I do. But I see that wonder in Wanda's eyes. In the eyes of my sons" said Vision. "In my own eyes, when I look back at them.. And I recognise it because of the way you looked at me the day I was born. In that small gesture you gave me everything I could have needed from a Father, and I know you will give the child you are expecting now all he or she will need."

Tony stared at him for a moment. His not so little robot boy really was all grown up.

"Thanks, Vision. That actually really helps."

"You're welcome.. While you're here, Tony, I was actually going to ask for a bit of advice myself.."

"Okay. Shoot" Tony threw his arms wide. "I am a fountain of knowledge!"

"Well.. I am going to ask Wanda to marry me."

"Really? That's great! So, I'm guessing you want me to organise an epic Buck's Night.."

"Not exactly" Vision chuckled. "I'm just.. not sure exactly how I'm going to ask."

"Well, you could come up with some big elaborate proposal like I tried to do.." said Tony thoughtfully, "But.. Something tells me that your Little Witch isn't the type of girl who really needs all that."

"She's not" Vision sighed. "But that is just making matters more difficult. I know Wanda doesn't need the bells and whistles, but I still want to do something special."

"Then do something special" Tony shrugged. "One thing I've learned being with Pepper, 'Special' doesn't always have to mean 'Big'. If it comes from the heart, something personal to the two of you, then it will be special enough."

"You're probably right.."

"Of course I'm right" Tony puffed out his chest. "I'm me."

* * *

The two men sat for awhile in comfortable silence, until they saw Wanda and Pepper making their way towards them, the twins in tow, along with a picnic basket.

"You boys have been out here for a while" Wanda set the Picnic basket down near Tony, while Tommy squirmed in her other arm.

"We thought Tony might be a bit peckish" said Pepper, sitting down with Billy. The little boy seemed very interested in Pepper's just-visible baby bump.

"You thought right" Tony opened the basket to see what was inside. "Give me one of those babies too, Uncle Tony needs practice."

Wanda chuckled, handing Tommy over to Tony before sitting beside Vision, her head resting on his shoulder while his arm instinctively moved to wrap around her.

"You told Vision our news, then?" Pepper asked. Billy's eyes lit up as his little fingers brushed over Pepper's tummy.

"I did. He gave me some pretty good advice, too" Tony bounced Tommy gently on his lap, turning to Wanda. "You're lucky to have him."

Vision blushed, but Wanda smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I know I am."


	23. Milestones

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

As the weeks passed by, and he continued trying to plan his proposal, Vision thought more about the advice that Tony had given him. It was surprisingly good advice, by Tony's standards.

Keep his proposal simple, special, and personal. Simple was easy. Vision knew simple, he could do simple. It was the 'Special' and 'personal' parts of the equation that had given him the most trouble.

Plenty of places were special to Wanda and Vision. The sky above the Barton farm. The little Ice Cream parlor where they had shared their first kiss. Wakanda, where their beautiful sons had been born.

One particularly special location that kept coming back to Vision was the dark sky reserve in New Zealand where he had taken Wanda to celebrate their first anniversary. That had been beyond special. They had flown together through the perfectly clear sky. Made love under the stars, leading to the miraculous conception of the twins.

There was just the small problem of it being in another country..

* * *

Tony, deciding he was invested in the situation now, was now asking for regular updates on the proposal plans. So, Vision had mentioned the reserve to him in a recent phone call.

_"Great! Sounds perfect!"_

"It is on the other side of the world.."

_"No problem. You can borrow the jet."_

"Getting there is not the issue" Vision sighed. "It's just too long a trip. We'd be too far away from the boys if there was an emergency."

The other end of the line fell silent for a moment. Tony was clearly thinking. This made Vision ever so slightly nervous. Tony thinking did not always lead to good things.

_"What if there was a way around that problem?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I mean.. What if there was a way for you and your little witch to go to New Zealand but also be back in seconds if you were needed?"_

"Wanda and I would rather not be test subjects for any new tech Si.. Tony" Vision frowned. He was still getting used to that.

_"It's not tech. During the whole Thanos situation, I met this guy, this uh.. Well, he can do stuff. He might be able to help you out with a quick and easy travel option. Keep Tomorrow free, I'll come get you and we'll see what we can do."_

"Alright then, as long as it's not dangerous..I.."

"Vision!" Wanda called suddenly from the next room, sounding both excited and nervous. "Vizh, _vino repede!"_

* * *

Vision quickly wrapped up the call with Tony and hurried in to Wanda.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No" said Wanda, pointing. "Look!"

Vision followed Wanda's pointing finger to see Tommy, grinning cheekily. He was standing, having pulled himself up using the bars of the playpen.

"Oh.." Vision gasped. "He's standing up!"

"He is" Wanda nodded.

"Clever boy, Tommy!" Vision smiled at him.

Tommy giggled, bouncing slightly on his feet, still holding onto the bars to support himself.

"Very clever.."

Vision looked at Wanda, who seemed to be in a little bit of shock.

"Wanda, are you alright? This is a good thing, isn't it? Another milestone, and a little bit early too.."

"I know.." Wanda sighed. "I know. It's good. He's brilliant, of course he is. It just.. it feels.. _prea repede. _Too fast. Where did _baietelul meu _go?"

"Wanda" Vision chuckled softly, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Tommy is still your baby boy. Still our baby boy."

"He is" she leaned into Vision's embrace, comforted by him. Tommy was still grinning at them both, oblivious to the slight emotional crisis he was causing for his Mother "He always will be. Billy too. I know they will. Tommy's just growing up so fast, crawling so well, now standing. He'll probably be walking before we know it.."

"Probably" Vision chuckled again.

"It's not funny" Wanda pouted. "Why does he have to be in such a hurry?"

"I think he might take after his Uncle.."

At this, Wanda finally managed a smile.

"I suppose he does.."

"If it helps" Vision gestured to their other son, "I think Billy will still need our help getting around for a little longer."

Billy, who had been playing with some blocks, turned at the mention of his name, waving to his parents with a sweet little smile on his face. Wanda's own smile widened. She moved forward, gently ruffling Tommy's hair, then scooped Billy into her arms. Billy squealed happily, snuggling close to her.

"My sweet boy. You're not going to rush off too quick for Mama, are you?"

"Mama" Billy cooed, snuggling closer.

Both Wanda and Vision froze.

"Wanda.." Vision murmured, "Did he just.."

"There's not really much mistaking it.."

"Are you alright?" Vision asked gently, moving to pick up Tommy.

A dazzlingly bright smile spread over Wanda's face.

"I am absolutely wonderful. Can you say that again, Billy?"

"Mama!"

"Hmm.. Who am I?"

"Mama!" Billy giggled, snuggling even closer.

"Yes, my _Baiat istet" _Wanda grinned proudly, fussing over her son as she carried him off. "I'm your Mama.."

This particular milestone, Wanda did not mind at all.

Vision waited a moment, then hurried after her, a giggling Tommy in his arms.

"Can you say 'Dada' Tommy?" He asked. "Not yet? That's alright.. Wanda, should we see if Billy knows 'Dada' too?"

* * *

With the great excitement over Tommy and Billy's big milestones, Vision had almost entirely forgotten about the arrangement he had made with Tony, until he heard a car pull up outside the cottage the following afternoon.

"Who's that?" Wanda asked, making funny faces at the twins as she fed them.

"It's Tony.." Vision frowned a little. "I completely forgot I said I would go out with him Today.. I can easily postpone, if you would prefer."

"No, you go" Wanda told him, smirking as she thought about the reasons for the trip. "The boys and I will be fine. Nat's dropping by in a bit anyway.."

* * *

With Wanda's permission, Vision fetched his things and headed out to the waiting car. The Driver's window was rolled down to reveal Tony, with Peter Parker in the passenger seat.

"Hi, Vision!" Peter greeted happily.

"Hello, Peter.." Vision replied, the slightest bit confused.

"Get in, Robo-son" Tony announced. "We're off to see the Wizard!"

* * *

**Translation:**

_vino repede!: come quick_

_prea repede: too fast_

_baietelul meu : my baby boy_

_Baiat istet: clever boy_


	24. The Special Favor

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

As they drove, Tony would periodically hum the tune of 'We're off to see the Wizard'. Vision had eventually extracted the information that the 'Wizard' was Doctor Stephen Strange, a sorcerer who had fought Thanos on the planet Titan alongside Peter, Tony, and a ragtag gang of space travelers known as the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"I think you met some of them, actually. Not the same guys that fought with the kid and me, though.. Thor took a couple of them to Earth" said Tony, thinking. "Uh, Sprocket and Toot?"

"Rocket and Groot" Vision corrected him. He had only met the pair relatively briefly, but it was impossible to forget being introduced to a talking raccoon and his best friend the sentient tree.

"Right" Tony nodded. "Well, we fought with the rest of their team, and the Wizard.."

"Okay.." Vision couldn't help still feeling a little confused. "So, we're going to see this Wizard, Doctor Strange, because you think he might be able to help with my proposal plans.."

"Mmhm.."

"And Peter is coming with us, because.."

"Mr. Stark thinks Doctor Strange likes me more than him" Peter explained with a shrug. "I think he hopes bringing someone Doctor Strange likes will be good for you."

"Exactly, kid" Tony grinned. "We're buttering up the wizard."

* * *

Sometime later, they parked outside a large building on Bleecker Street, with an unusual roof and strangely designed windows.

"Whoa!" Peter looked up, a little awestruck, as he got out of the car. "Neither of you guys ever noticed there was something cool and unusual about this building before?"

"There are plenty of other unusual buildings in New York, kid" said Tony defensively, locking the car once they were all out. "And the Avengers have had a lot of important shit to deal with these last couple of years, shit that didn't leave a lot of extra time for admiring architecture."

"You should think about watching your potty mouth" Vision commented, his inner Dad creeping out. He was donning his human disguise, even though this was probably a little pointless since he was with Tony. "Especially since you have a.." He glanced at Peter, and quickly fell quiet.

"It's okay, the kid knows" Tony replied, to which Peter nodded happily. "And you're right about the potty mouth, I'm working on it. Shall we head inside?"

"Yes, I suppose we should" Vision nodded.

Tony nudged Peter in front of him as they headed for the door. Peter knocked, and there soon came a voice from the other side of the door.

"State your business."

"Um, hello Mr. Wizard.. sorcerer.. sir" Peter began, before Tony, recognizing the voice, interrupted him.

"Hey, Wong. We need to see Strange."

"Oh, Mr. Stark" The door opened, and a man, Wong, apparently, let them in. "Thank you again for inviting me to your Wedding. The food was brilliant.."

* * *

"You'll have to wait a moment" Wong apologized as he led them into the Sanctum's lobby. "He's meditating.."

"Actually, Wong, I just finished" said a voice, as a man in an unusual outfit, complete with a strangely animated looking red cloak, made his way down the stairs.

Well, thought Vision, he definitely did look like a wizard.

"Hi, Doctor Strange!" Peter waved.

"Hey, Parker" The corners of Strange's mouth quirked upwards in what looked like a fond smile. "How'd your project go?"

"A+" Peter grinned. "Thanks for your help!"

Tony stared at Peter, suddenly scandalized.

"You asked the Wizard for help with your Homework?"

"Well, it was a Human Biology assignment" Peter replied sheepishly. "He's a Doctor."

"Don't worry, Stark, I'm sure you're still the kid's favorite" Strange rolled his eyes. "Now, why exactly are you here?"

"We're here for him, actually" Tony pointed to Vision.

Vision let his disguise drop, holding out a hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Doctor Strange. I'm.."

"Vision" Strange finished for him. "I have to say, I've been hoping to meet you for a while.."

"You have?" Vision suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"Thanos would not have been defeated without you" Strange continued. "And Miss Maximoff, of course. She was very brave. You must be proud of her."

"I am" Vision smiled. "Very proud."

"Good. What was it that you needed, Vision?"

"Well, I am planning on asking Wanda to marry me.."

"Wonderful. When will this happy event take place?"

"Soon, I hope. I wanted to ask her in a location special to us, and that's where I've run into a little bit of trouble" Vision continued. "The most special place I can think of is in New Zealand, but we have young children, so under normal circumstances that would be much too far away if there were any sort of emergency. But, Tony seemed to think that you might be able to help, somehow.."

"You would like me to transport you and Miss Maximoff to your romantic location," Strange guessed, "And also bring you back so that you do not have to spend too long away from your children?"

"Yes.. If possible, and if it's not too much trouble."

"Consider it done."

"Really?" Vision's eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

"No problem" said Strange. "Just make sure you give me a decent amount of notice."

"Wait" Tony frowned, having expected a little more of a fight. "That's it? No trying to convince you to do it?"

"Nope" Strange smirked.

"Then how come you didn't zap me to that party in the Bahamas a few months ago that I didn't have time to fly to?" Tony almost pouted.

"Because, as I told you at the time, that would be a stupid and irresponsible use of a sling ring. This, however, is a one-off special favor for the couple who more or less saved the world."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, then sighed, relenting.

"Okay, Wizard. Point taken."

Vision just grinned. It seemed like everything was finally coming together just how he wanted it. Very soon, he would propose to the love of his life.


	25. For Her Hand

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

After they left the Sanctum, Vision requested a stop by the S.H.I.E.L.D graveyard. He visited Pietro's grave, kneeling down beside it and clearing away a few weeds and stray leaves. Waited a while before he spoke, knowing he could never get an answer, but needing to speak anyway.

"I'm going to ask your sister to marry me.. I hope that is okay with you, Pietro" Vision gently scrubbed at the headstone with his sleeve. "From what Wanda has told me, I suppose you'd say it was not, but whether you'd actually mean it I am not sure. I wish I'd had the chance to know you better, so I'd know for sure what you'd think.. but then, I almost feel like I do know you, Wanda talks about you so much. For the boys.. She wants them to grow up knowing who you are, and so do I. Your nephew, Tommy.. he is very much like you, I think. I'm going to take care of Wanda, I promise you.."

* * *

Vision knelt by Pietro's grave for a while longer, then stood, returning to the car where Tony and Peter were patiently waiting for him.

"How'd you go?" Tony asked.

"Alright" Vision shrugged. "It was something I had to do. It would be nice to talk to someone I can actually get an answer from though."

"Well, there is one option.." Tony mused.

"Who?" Peter frowned, confused. "I mean, not being harsh, but.. aren't Wanda's parents dead?"

"Her blood parents, yeah" said Tony. "But there's Barton.. Not actually her Dad, but.."

"Probably the next best thing" Vision agreed. In fact, Vision didn't think Clint could love Wanda much more if she were actually his child. "Do you mind dropping me off at his place instead of at the cottage?" It would be easy enough for him to walk or fly Home from there afterwards.

"Not at all" Tony got back in the car. "To the Barton Farm!"

* * *

They reached the Barton House by early evening, the Sun only just beginning to set. Clint was about to head inside after his day's work when the car pulled up, Tony rolled down the window.

"Hey, Birdbrain" He smirked.

"Hi, Mr. Barton!" Peter waved cheerily from the back seat.

"Hi.." Clint was confused. "Uh.. what are you doing here?"

"Just passing through to drop the Robo-Son back home" Tony pointed to Vision, who was getting out the passenger side. "See ya, call if you need anything!"

He drove off. Clint turned to Vision, still very confused.

"Uh.. your Home is half a mile that way" He pointed.

"I know" said Vision. "I can walk that easily enough. But I was hoping to speak with you first."

"What about?"

"Well, as you know, I am planning to propose to Wanda some time soon.."

"Yeah, I know" Clint nodded.

"Well" Vision continued, a little nervously, "I.. It is important that I do everything right, for her.. Traditionally, a proposal is preceded by a suitor asking a woman's Father for her hand in marriage.."

"But Wanda's Dad is dead.."

"I know.. and I went to Pietro's grave to ask him, but obviously I couldn't get an answer.. And the next closest thing Wanda has to a Father is you.."

"Me?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Wanda has said as much" Vision replied.

"Oh.." Clint's heart was warmed by the comment.

"So.. That is why I'm here. To ask you for Wanda's hand."

"I'm touched by that, Vision" Clint replied, and he meant it. "But, I don't have the right to give you Wanda's hand.. Whether she wants to marry you or not is up to her. All I can say is if she does, I think she'd be making a good choice.

"You do?" Vision looked at him.

"I do. You clearly love her, and she loves you.." Clint paused for a moment. "I would like you to promise me one thing though.."

"Of course."

"That you'll keep looking after Wanda and the kids as well as you do now."

"I will" Vision nodded. "Always."

"Then you have my blessing, whatever it's worth" Clint offered his hand, and Vision shook it, smiling.

"Thank you.. I should head Home, Wanda may be starting to wonder where I am."

"Sure.. Shoot a text when you get there, okay? It's startin' to get dark."

"I will."

Vision began his walk home, while Clint headed inside. Laura, who had been watching the two of them through the window as she prepared dinner, smirked when her Husband came in.

"Did you have a nice little chat with your future Son-In-Law, Honey?"

"Very funny" Clint rolled his eyes, flopping into an arm chair.

"Oh, I'm not trying to be funny" Laura chuckled. "It's facts. You went off to Sokovia and came back with an adopted daughter.. Which is fine, at least you didn't bring home a Mistress. And Wanda's great. I love her, the kids love her.."

"She just needed someone to watch out for her.."

"And she found you" Laura briefly left the pan simmering away on the stove for a moment to come kiss her Husband's forehead. "Remember, when I first got pregnant with Nate, you were so sure you were supposed to have another daughter. Sure enough that you named him Natasha before we ever knew his sex.."

"Don't remind me.." Clint blushed.

"I have to remind you, I'm making a point. You were so sure you were having another daughter, and you were right, the universe gave you one.. Just not quite in the way you expected."

"When you put it that way.." Clint mused.

"I'm right?" Laura kissed him again, then smirked, skipping back to the Kitchen. "Of course I'm right. I'm your wife."

* * *

"Wanda?" Vision called as he opened the door. Hearing the shower running upstairs, he panicked a little. Wanda sometimes showered after putting the boys to sleep. He had never missed bedtime, and he did not want to start now.

"We're in here, Vizh" Wanda called from the lounge room. He hurried in to find her with two sleepy twins settled in her lap.

"I didn't miss bedtime?" He smiled in relief, sitting beside her.

"No" She smirked, handing him Tommy. "You missed the pre-bedtime diaper change though, so you owe me for that one."

"Understood.." Vision turned towards the sound of the still-running shower. "Natasha is staying then?"

"Mmmhm" She kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Quite eventful, actually."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"I will, some day soon"

"How soon?" Wanda teased.

"Very soon.." He pecked her lips.

"Mmm.. I'll hold you to that, you know.."

"I'm sure you will.."


	26. Te Vei Casatori Cu Mine?

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Vision held Wanda close as she slept, the early morning light filtering through the window to perfectly illuminate her face. Perfectly at peace, no longer suffering the nightmares that had once plagued her.

To Vision, she was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He hoped Today was perfect too.

Today was_ the_ day. The day all his planning would pay off. Today was the day that he would ask Wanda Maximoff to be his Wife.

Vision pressed a kiss to Wanda's forehead, then her nose, her perfect rosy cheeks. Only when she had begun to stir did he kiss her lips, gently coaxing his beloved to full wakefulness.

"Mmm.." Wanda smiled against Vision's lips, one hand curling around the back of his head to lazily return his kiss. _"Buna dimineata.."_

"Good Morning to you, too" Vision smiled as he broke the kiss, his breath catching when Wanda's eyes opened to look at him properly. She had such beautiful soft green eyes.

"Are the boys awake yet?" She asked him, gently stroking the back of his neck.

"I'm sure they will be, any moment now" Vision held her closer, savouring whatever time they had before the twins woke demanding attention. "But not yet. Clint and Laura are going to babysit for us tonight. I have a special surprise for you.."

"Oh?" Wanda kissed him again. "What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you that" Vision returned the kiss, "It might not be a surprise anymore."

At that moment, a soft cry of 'Mama' could be heard from next door, and Wanda's eyes lit up. Billy had not said 'Dada' yet, but Vision could wait a little longer if it meant he got to keep seeing that wonderful look on Wanda's face whenever their son called her 'Mama'.

Another moment, and Tommy had begun wailing.

"There they are" Wanda chuckled, disentangling herself from Vision's. "Let's go get them, and I will make you tell me more about this surprise.." She winked.

"Oh, I really don't think you will.."

Wanda could always just read him, but he knew that she wouldn't. It was an unspoken agreement between them that, after the civil war, they would never use their powers against each other. Besides that, Wanda generally avoided reading people who's privacy she did not want to invade, and then there was the minor point that a part of her probably already knew what Vision was planning, and didn't want to ruin it for him.

* * *

That afternoon, while Wanda was dropping the boys off with Clint and Laura, Vision packed the car. He packed a picnic basket filled with all of Wanda's favourite things, a picnic blanket to sit on, and other blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags. And, of course, the ring. All his plans would be pointless if he forgot the ring. He drew the ring-box from his pocket, opening it for a moment to examine the precious piece of jewellery. He hoped Wanda liked it.

"You ready to go, Vizh?"

Vision jumped at the sound of Wanda's voice, hurriedly shoving the box back into his pocket.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"You okay?" She raised an eyebrow. "You seem a little.. _ametit."_

"Flustered? No, of course not" Vision jumped in the passenger seat.

"Vizh, aren't you driving?"

Vision's cheeks reddened, and he hurried out of the car to get in the driver's side.

"That's better" He grinned sheepishly.

Wanda smirked, hopping in beside him.

* * *

Wanda trusted Vision, completely. However, when their car pulled up outside 177A Bleecker Street, she couldn't help but feel just a little.. Confused.

"Vision, where are we?"

"You'll see" Vision politely opened the door, stopping to fetch their supplies before leading her up the front steps to knock on the door.

Wong soon answered it.

"Vision, nice to see you again.. I'll take you straight through to his office.

"Thank you, Wong."

Wanda let Vision continue to lead her, but only felt more confused, especially when they entered a rather unusual office, and a man in strange robes stood to.. Hang on, hadn't she seen that guy on television?

"Vision, you made it" The man smiled, shaking Vision's hand before turning his attention to Wanda. "And you must be Wanda Maximoff. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Doctor Stephen Strange."

"Oh!" Recognition sparked in Wanda's eyes, and she took the hand he offered. "You're the wizard who went into space with Tony and Peter."

"And you're the woman who saved the universe" Strange replied.

"That may be a slight exaggeration.." Wanda blushed.

"Oh, it's no exaggeration" Strange smiled. "The choices you made made all the difference. You are a hero, Miss Maimoff."

"Thank you.." Wanda blushed deeper, so, sensing her discomfort at the praise she was getting, Strange turned back to Vision.

"Do you have everything you want to take with you?"

"Yes" Vision nodded.

"Alright then, just a moment.." Doctor Strange waved his hand in a circular motion, and what looked to be a portal opened.

"What the.." Wanda gaped.

"Just step through" Strange instructed, "And call when you're ready to come back, alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Vision excitedly pulled the very confused Wanda through the portal, which soon closed behind them.

* * *

Though the experience was slightly disorienting for Wanda, once she recovered enough to look around, it didn't take her long to work out where they were. The undisturbed feel of the place, miles away from anyone or anything. The darkening sky, impossibly clear, filling with stars. And memories that both warmed Wanda's heart and made her blush.

"This is where we.."

"It is." Vision nodded. While Wanda was taking everything in, he had set up a picnic, and was currently pouring a glass of a fruity wine that Wanda enjoyed.

"I love you.." Wanda smiled softly as he handed her the glass.

"I love you too" Vision smiled back.

* * *

Sometime later, Wanda sighed happily, pleasantly full with all the food Vision had brought for her, and leaned against his shoulder, gazing up at the stars.

"This was wonderful, Vizh.. Thank you."

"You're w-welcome.." The ring was starting to feel as though it was burning a hole in his pocket.

Vision had practised the words, over and over. In front of the mirror. To the twins (while Tommy had quickly grown bored, Billy had listened rather intently). To Wanda as she slept.

Now was the time to put that practice to good use. Wanda had already told him she was going to accept his proposal when it came, but even knowing this, he was still so nervous..

"Vision.." Wanda sensed his nerves, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all.. at least, I hope not.." Vision forced his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small box.

"Oh.." Wanda's breath caught in her throat. She'd known this was coming, had even suspected, earlier, that it might be coming Today.. and yet, it was still a surprise. That Vision was serious, that he really wanted to be with her forever.

"Wanda, I love you, so much.. You've given me more than I ever could have hoped for, and there's nothing I want more than to spend forever by your side. So.." Vision took a deep breath. Opened the ring-box. Said the words one more time in his head, hoping the pronunciation was right, before speaking in Wanda's language. _"Te vei casatori cu mine?"_

"Oh, Vizh.." Wanda knew how much he had struggled pronouncing Sokovian in his early days, and the effort he had put in to learn, for her, touched her heart, bringing happy to tears to her eyes.

Of course, at the sight of her tears, Vision immediately panicked.

"Oh dear.. I'm sorry.. I must have pronounced it.. Mmm.." His panicked ramble was cut off when Wanda kissed him deeply, passionately, pouring all her feelings for him into the kiss.

When she broke the kiss her forehead still pressed to his, a single, breathlessly whispered word escaped her lips.

_"Da.."_

"_Da.." _Vision blinked, then his eyes lit up. "_Da.. _But that means..""

"Yes" Wanda nodded, a bright smile spreading across her face. "Yes, _frumoasa mea idiota, _Yes, I will Marry you!"

Vision grinned and kissed Wanda again, then moved to slip the ring onto her finger. Wanda admired it, the ruby at it's centre glinting in the starlight.

"Do you like it?" Vision asked quietly.

"It's beautiful, Vizh.. absolutely perfect. I love it."

"I'm glad. I designed it myself, just for you."

"You did?" Wanda's eyes sparkled.

"I did."

Wanda kissed Vision once again, climbing into his lap. Looked around slyly.

"So..this place is still hundreds of miles away from anyone or anything, right? No one to see or hear us?" She lightly kissed his neck.

"Mmm.." Vision tilted his head. "Yes, that is right."

"Good.." Wanda worked at the buttons of his shirt. "Because we have a night without babies and a lot to celebrate.."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Te vei casatori cu mine?: Will you Marry me?_

_frumoasa mea idiota: My beautiful idiot._


	27. A Little Crazy

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

She really shouldn't be quite so comfortable, Wanda thought, laying here out in the open, naked as the day she was born. But she was comfortable, and quite content.

They were hundreds of miles away from anything or anyone, after all. And Wanda felt safe in Vision's arms, her head resting on his chest, a blanket draped over them. Safe in her fiance's arms. They were engaged. They were going to get married. A little giggle escaped her at the thought.

"What's funny, love?" Vision smiled, eyes sparkling, heart warmed by the sound of her giggle.

"Nothing. I'm just happy" She lifted her head to kiss him, then paused for a moment to admire the red stone now glinting on her finger. "It really is perfect, Vizh."

"I am so glad you like it."

"Love it" Wanda corrected him, settling back against his chest. "How long can we stay?"

"As long as we like" Vision pressed a kiss to the top of Wanda's head. "The twins are safe with Clint and Laura, they can call if they really need us. Everyone else has been told not to disturb us except for a 'Code Marvel' situation."

"That's stuck, huh?" Wanda chuckled.

"It has. I think Carol is feeling a little bit smug about it."

"Carol is a little bit smug about a lot of things.. But I like her anyway."

"So do I."

"And Billy likes her" Wanda's fingers stroked Vision's chest, over his steadily beating synthetic heart. "He's usually so shy with new people, but he took to Carol right away."

"He did" Vision nodded. "Of course, his Mama is his favorite."

"For now.." Wanda blushed.

They lay quietly for a while, both perfectly content. Eventually, Wanda shifted again, propping herself up on one elbow to gaze at her husband to be, her green eyes twinkling like the stars above them.

Vision was quite certain that she was a Goddess.

"You are so beautiful.." He whispered.

"_Si tu" _Wanda whispered back, reaching to cup his cheek. "This moment, right now, I want to commit it to my memory. I'm just.. _atat de fericit. _So happy." She still couldn't quite believe it. Vision was everything she had ever wanted. Everything she never thought she deserved, but he loved her anyway. "And so lucky.. You are going to be my husband."

"I am" Vision smiled brightly. In his eyes, he was the lucky one. "And you are going to be my wife."

_"Eu sunt" _Wanda replied with a beaming smile, before she leaned down to kiss him, passionately, melting into his embrace to make the most of their remaining alone time.

* * *

On their way home the following afternoon, Wanda and Vision first stopped by the Barton House to pick up the twins.

"Does it seem a little quiet around here to you?" Wanda asked as they got out of the car.

"It does.." Vision frowned a little. With three children, there was usually a little more noise.

Once they had headed up onto the porch, Wanda found a note stuck to the door.

_'Dear W + V,_

_Figured you'd be home soon, so we've taken the twins back to the cottage to wait for you. See you there._

_Love,_

_C + L'_

"That's weird.." Wanda's brow crinkled in confusion. Clint and Laura had babysat for them plenty of times, and they'd never done this.

"Oh well.." Vision shrugged. It was slightly unusual, yes, but not overly concerning. "We'll just head home then."

* * *

Of course, when they returned to the cottage, they found a celebration already in full swing, with tables full of food and drink, music blaring, and a banner reading _'Congratulations, Little Witch and Robo-Son!"_

"What the.." Wanda began as she got out of the car.

"Surprise!" Tony rushed over to greet them with a typical Tony Stark grin. "Little bit last minute, but I think we managed to throw a decent party together once everyone knew it was for you two.. You did say yes, right Wanda? Because this is gonna be really awkward if you said no.."

"She said yes" Vision chuckled.

"I most definitely did" Wanda grinned, lifting her hand to show off the ring.

"Brilliant" Tony grinned. "Let the revels continue!"

"Just a minute" Vision cut in. "Where are our children?"

"Well, mine is nestled safely in my wife's womb" Tony waved to Pepper, chatting to Laura a short distance away. "But I guess you meant yours. Little Witch Junior is with Danvers, and last time I saw the Tiny Speedster.."

Natasha suddenly rammed Tony out of the way, grabbing Wanda's hand with the arm that was not holding Tommy to her hip.

"Lemme see that ring.. Ooh. Nice, subtle. It suits you."

"Thanks, Nat" Wanda smiled, reaching over to ruffle Tommy's hair with her free hand. "I think so too."

"Good. You should like it" Nat smiled at Wanda, then turned to Vision, her expression morphing into something just a little bit scary. Vision gulped. "You'd better take care of her."

"You know I will" said Vision.

After another few moments of glaring at him, Natasha was smiling again, and then Tommy giggled, helping to completely break any remaining tension.

"Yeah, I know" The Black Widow turned, heading back towards the main party. "Come on, everyone wants to congratulate you."

* * *

It wasn't long before all the female party-goers descended upon Wanda to see the ring for themselves, including a slightly surly teenage girl whom Wanda didn't recognise.

"Oh, that is gorgeous!" Hope gushed.

"Mama!" Billy cried happily, and Carol handed him over to Wanda before examining her ring finger.

"That is nice" Carol nodded. "Not too flashy."

"It's nice to see someone go against the traditional diamond" Commented the unknown teen, "Since that whole industry runs on blood money."

"Uh.. Thanks" Wanda blinked. "Have we met?"

"Oh, uh, no" The girl suddenly grew a little awkward. "I'm Michelle.. MJ. I'm here with Parker.. I mean, Peter. Peter Parker."

MJ pointed to where Peter and Harley stood with Vision, Thor, and Bruce a short distance away. Sometime earlier, Vision had been dragged away by Thor for celebratory ale, ignoring both Vision and Bruce's reminders that Vision could not actually drink. So, Vision had been holding a glass and occasionally pretending to sip it. At the moment MJ pointed, Wanda saw Vision snatching another two beer glasses that Thor had been about to give to Harley and Peter.

"It's nice to meet you, MJ" Wanda greeted the girl with a smile, then chuckled at her new Fiance's current predicament.

Peter and Harley both looked disappointed, while Thor was confused, not understanding what he had done wrong. Vision caught Wanda's eye and shrugged, smiling.

Their family was a little crazy, but they loved them anyway.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Si tu: So are you._

_Eu sunt: I am_


	28. The Family Name

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Names were important, Vision had learned. For starters, your name was a word by which everyone knew you, but it's importance went far beyond that. Names could be meaningful. Names could be given in honour of lost loved ones, or those still with you.

This was where Vision's first name, back when he was just an A.I, had come from. While J.A.R.V.I.S stood for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Tony had carefully crafted that acronym in memory of Edwin Jarvis, the butler who had helped raise him.

Then there was his current name.. He supposed it had some meaningful qualities, even it had come to him somewhat by accident, or fate, as Wanda had put it. He was Tony's Vision, Ultron's Vision.. Both Thor and Wanda had experienced visions that set in motion events leading to his birth. So The Vision, eventually just Vision, seemed fitting, and it had stuck.

Surnames, Last names,Family names, were also important. They represented the Family to which you belonged. A good Family name was something to be proud of. A legacy to pass down. A wife took her husband's Family name, which was then passed on to any children they might have.

Despite this supposed importance, it had never bothered Vision that he did not have a last name of his own. It didn't matter to him that Wanda could not take his name when they wed, or that he had no name to pass to his sons. In fact, Vision was quite happy, delighted even, for Tommy and Billy to bear their Mother's Surname. He knew it meant a lot to her to no longer be the last Maximoff.

The possibility that he, too, could be a Maximoff, was not something that had occurred to him until a visit from Tony and Pepper, around a month after he and Wanda had become engaged.

* * *

Hearing an eager rapping at the door, Vision left the twins safe in the playpen and under Wanda's watchful eye ,got up to answer it. He was greeted with a very excited Tony, and Pepper, now nursing a slightly more prominent baby bump.

"Hello" Vision smiled, "This is a nice sur.."

"Surprise!" Tony grinned, startling Vision slightly as he was dragged into a hug, before pulling back to look at him rather seriously. "I have a bone to pick with you.."

"Oh.." Vision frowned. "Did I make a mistake on the paperwork? I'll check it over again and.."

"What? No, your paperwork's as perfect as it was when you were a disembodied voice.

"Then what.."

"You've been holding out on me, Robo-son!" He shook Vision slightly. "Why didn't you tell me how awesome Ultrasounds were once the kid stops being just a little blob?"

"Well, in my defence" said Vision, "You and I were not talking much at the time." Also, he had thought ultrasounds were amazing even when the twins were just little blobs.

"And" Wanda added, scooping up Billy and handing him to Pepper when the slightly broody pregnant woman made a beeline for the playpen, "We were really keeping the whole pregnancy _sub invelisuri.. _Under wraps.. because I was on the run at the time."

"That's fair" said Tony sheepishly. "I did apologise for that.."

"I know. I'm not mad, Tony, just answering your question" Wanda chuckled, standing up. "Would anyone like a drink?"

"Just a coffee, I'll need to drive home.." Tony took a seat in the cottage's lounge room. "Pepper's going easy on the caffeine right now though.."

"No problem, I have a nice herbal tea that's supposed to be good for Pregnant women.

"That would be lovely, Wanda. Thank you" Pepper took a seat near her husband.

Billy was cooing happily, clamping his little hands over Pepper's belly. It was almost like he knew a new little friend was growing inside. Wanda smiled at him, then glanced over at Tommy, still zipping around the playpen.

"Watch him, Vizh?" She called as she headed into the Kitchen.

"Of course."

"Now, for the reason we came by.." Tony continued, pulling a sonogram image from his pocket. "Meet the newest little Stark!"

"Stark?" Pepper smirked. Billy was still babbling away to her bump. "I don't believe we discussed that yet. What about Stark-Potts?"

"Well, kid could be a Stark-Potts, but then I would have to be a Stark-Potts, and that would require a crapload of complicated paperwork.."

"Wait.." Vision blinked, his mechanical irises whirring. "That is an option?"

"I was joking, Vision" Pepper chuckled. "The baby will definitely be a Stark."

"But.. It is possible, for a male partner to take on the woman's name?"

"Well, it's certainly not traditional" said Tony. "But yeah, It's possible. Enough about boring name stuff, look at the baby!" He thrust the picture at Vision. "How perfect is she?"

"She?" Vision blinked again.

"Yeah" Tony grinned proudly. "It's a girl!"

"That is wonderful news, Tony" Wanda returned at that moment, handing him a mug of coffee, and Pepper tea, careful not to spill any on Billy, then sat down beside Vision, resting her head on his shoulder. "We are very happy for you."

"It is great news, isn't it?" Tony was still grinning. "A boy, I would have been to worried about trying not to repeat my Dad's mistakes.."

"Tony" Pepper frowned, "We talked about this. You've already proven you're not your Father.."

Vision and Wanda glanced at each other, thinking of Peter Parker, but didn't mention it.

"I know" said Tony. "I know. But I kind of feel this is always how this was meant to go. I can see myself with a Daddy's girl. I've got nothing to worry about until she starts dating.." He paused, suddenly eyeing Billy suspiciously. "Don't get any ideas, kid.."

Billy just giggled.

* * *

After Pepper and Tony left, Vision began to think some more about their short conversation on names. He had never considered the possibility of taking Wanda's name as his own, but now, it seemed like the obvious solution.. If she was alright with it, of course. He raised the question that night, as they were getting the twins ready for bed.

"Wanda.." He began.

"Mmmhm?" Her tongue was poking from the corner of her mouth, focused on getting Tommy's diaper on before his brief moment of calm ended.

"I have been thinking.. about names.. Family names."

"What about them?"

"Well" Vision continued, scooping the pyjama clad Billy into his arms, "I know a wife usually takes her husbands name when they wed, but I don't have one, so.. I was wondering if I could take your name instead? I think I would like to be a Maximoff too.."

"Hmm.. I may have to to think about that for a moment, Vizh" Wanda smiled cheekily, her eyes sparkling as she scooped up Tommy. "Let me consult my fellow Maximoffs.. What do you think, _baieti? _Can Dada be a Maximoff too?"

"Dada 'moff!" Billy squealed happily, clapping his hands. "Dada 'moff!"

Tommy, who could not quite form words yet, also giggled and clapped.

"Well, I think it's unanimous" Wanda grinned, leaning up to peck her fiance's lips. "Yes, you can be a Maximoff."

"Thank you.." Vision smiled, returning her kiss.

Family was more than a name, but it was still nice to think he would soon have one of his own.


	29. A Day For You

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Before Wanda and Vision could truly get into planning a Wedding, they had another big event to look forward to. Tommy and Billy would soon be celebrating their First Birthday.

"Can you believe it, Vizh?" Wanda asked with a smile, as they dressed the boys one Morning. "Our _copii baietii _are nearly a year old already.."

"I know" Vision smiled, wrestling Tommy into his clothes as he squirmed. "And what a wonderful year it's been."

"It has" Wanda smiled back at him, pausing to think for a moment. "Should we have a _petrecere?_ Nothing too elaborate, I always thought huge parties for one-year olds were a bit silly, seeing as they won't remember any of it. Just something small.."

"We definitely should" Vision agreed. "There was a moment, when Thanos was on his way, when I worried that neither of us would live to see the twins First Birthday. So, this is definitely a milestone that should be celebrated."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"And I quite like celebrating people's Birthdays" Vision continued. "It is rather interesting to me, seeing the process of it all, since I do not have a day of my own to celebrate."

"Yes you do" Wanda frowned, picking up Billy. "I mean, I know you weren't born in the traditional human way, but you were, well born.." Her frown deepened as she came to the unpleasant realisation that they hadn't ever celebrated any sort of Birthday for Vision while she'd been with him.

"That is true.." Vision picked up Tommy, heading out to place him in the play pen so he could burn off a bit of energy. "But so many terrible things happened around that time. Your Home country was all but destroyed, your brother was killed.. It has just never felt like a time for celebrations."

"Vizh.." Wanda's frown deepened.

"It's alright, really" Vision turned to smile at her after he'd set Tommy down. "I have so many wonderful things in my life to celebrate. I don't need to celebrate myself."

Wanda was probably the only person alive who knew the finer details of Vision's face well enough to notice that his smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes the way that it usually did, but before she could mention this, Billy whined in her grasp, reaching for Vision.

"I think somebody might want a cuddle from Daddy.." She couldn't help smiling.

"Well, Daddy always has cuddles to give" Vision happily took Billy, and now, his smile did reach his eyes.

* * *

Still, as she thought back on the conversation later, Wanda couldn't help feeling concerned, and well, a little bit upset.

Because, over the following few days, Wanda found herself watching Vision. Of course, she watched him a lot anyway, she still found him rather enchanting.. But especially so now.

She watched him scrolling through First Birthday Party ideas on Pinterest. Watched him tending to their sons.. Not just their regular everyday needs, like feeding and changing, but more individual needs. Giving Billy an extra cuddle or two when he needed them. Climbing into the playpen to play with Tommy, or changing his little shoes when his speeding had burned through the soles (They'd mentioned this problem to Tony, and he was working on something for them).

Vision was always, always there when Wanda needed him. He made sure to tell her that she was beautiful at least once every single day, usually more than once, even, perhaps especially, at the times Wanda didn't think she was, like when she'd just woken up with messy hair, or rings under her eyes if she hadn't slept well.

Vision would hold Wanda if she had a nightmare, unafraid on the occasions, much rarer now, where she would accidentally lash out with her powers. Whisper words of comfort until she calmed, kiss her tears away if she cried. Sometimes, if he happened to be awake, watching Wanda sleep as he often did, and noticed a clench of her teeth, a furrowing brow, eyelids twitching more than a regular dream.. Vision would wake her before the nightmare could truly take hold. Then, whether he had woken her during the bad dream or before, he would do whatever Wanda needed him to do. Usually, he would simply hold her and stroke her hair, soothing her back to sleep. Sometimes, they would sit up and talk for a while, and sometimes.. Wanda blushed, briefly losing her train of thought.

Vision was a doting, hands-on Father to the twins, and the very best Husband-to-be that Wanda ever could have hoped for. He was loving, and kind, and clever.. There could never be enough words to do justice to just how wonderful Vision was. He was probably the best person Wanda had ever known.

And he absolutely deserved to be celebrated.

* * *

Of course, Wanda understood Vision's concerns over the timing of his birth, but they could work around that easily enough. So, one night after they had put Tommy and Billy to bed, and Vision had put the latest Birthday cake recipe he was trying into the oven, Wanda enacted her plan.

"Vizh, can you come here for a moment?"

"Is something wrong?" Vision hurried over, then eyed the calendar in Wanda's hands.

"Nothing's wrong" Wanda smiled. "I've just been thinking about.. your Birthday.."

"Wanda.." Vision frowned, "We talked about.."

"I know" She cut him off. "I know, and I understand. But I.. I still think you deserve a day for you. So choose one."

"What?" Vision blinked.

"Choose one" Wanda repeated, handing him the calendar. "Choose a Birthday, any day you like."

Vision opened his mouth, as if to argue again, then paused, thinking for a long moment. Maybe.. a Birthday would be nice, if he could choose one far enough removed from the tragedies surrounding the original. He flipped open the calendar, pointing at June 10th.

"Is here okay?"

"Of course.." The date seemed familiar to Wanda. "Oh. That was.."

"When I first came to see you, after the Civil War" said Vision. "When we first kissed. It was.. a rebirth for me, I suppose. I knew who I really wanted to be. That doesn't sound too silly, does it?"

"Not at all.." Wanda smiled, then kissed him, committing the chosen date to her memory. When Vision's 'Re-Birthday' came, she was going to make it a good one.

* * *

**Translation:**

_copii baietii: Baby boys_


	30. An Unusual Father In Law

AN:Enjoy!

* * *

Before the date of Vision's new chosen Birthday came around, of course, they had Tommy and Billy's special day to celebrate. Just something small, quiet, with the people who meant the most to them, the people who understood everything they had gone through to make it to this very special milestone.

Nothing too elaborate or over the top. They didn't need that at all, and this was why Wanda, initially, had come to the decision that Tony Stark was not to know about the party until as close to the date of said party as possible.

Wanda actually liked Tony now, strangely enough. His heart was in the right place, most of the time, and he was genuinely funny. But, well, she could have quite easily believed that either 'Elaborate' or 'Over The Top' was Tony's middle name, if Vision hadn't told her that it was Howard.

Tony had a habit of making events much, much bigger than they really needed to be. Wanda would let Tony know the date, of course, and invite him over, she just wouldn't tell him it was a party until he was actually at said party. That would keep him from making some big grand gesture that could potentially overshadow the rest of the day's proceedings.

* * *

At least, that had been Wanda's original plan, until a conversation with Vision changed her mind, and maybe helped her understand her relatively new friend a little better.

"Tony doesn't really mean to overshadow things" Her fiance told her. "Not always. It's just the best way he knows of showing that he cares. It's always been this way for him."

"What do you mean?" Wanda sat beside him.

"That's how Tony's Father showed his love. Howard didn't really have the time to spend with Tony, but he got him everything he wanted from a material perspective. Tony tries to do things in a similar way, but also, he believes, better. He gives the big gifts, but he's also there himself whenever possible, giving the giftee the time and attention he never got from Howard."

"Oh.." Wanda paused for a moment. "I never thought of it that way."

"You don't really know him yet" Vision shrugged, pressing a kiss to the top of Wanda's forehead. "Tony is complicated, and I know can still be a bit much, but he isn't intentionally making everything about him. Not anymore, anyway, and not to people he likes. He's learning. So long as we are very clear about what we expect, I'm sure he'll try to tone it down. And if not, Pepper will keep him in check."

"That is a good point" Wanda chuckled, leaning into his kiss.

* * *

For the most part, inviting everyone was no trouble, and they easily accepted her request that the celebrations be kept relatively small, and no over the top gifts. Peter had asked, rather shyly, if he could bring MJ, and of course Wanda had agreed. Even after her talk with Vision, Wanda had left calling Tony until last.

_"Great! So, what do the boys want for the big '1'?"_

"Tony.." Wanda flinched slightly at the excitement in his voice.

_"A high-tech tree house? I might be running low on time for that, but if I cancel a few appointments.."_

"I really don't think.."

_"Do they like bouncy castles? I'll get them a bouncy castle, or ten.."_

"Tony, I.."

_"Are they too little for their own suits? I'll make them some suits.."_

"Absolut dracului nu!" Wanda snapped.

_"Easy there Little Witch, you kiss my Robo-Son with that mouth? I'd hate to think he was being corrupted. Any way, I was completely joking about the suits. Those can wait until they're three, at least.."_

"Tony.." She warned.

_"Still joking. Even I'm not that irresponsible. Besides, you're a little late. Romanoff already called. And Danvers. Cap. Bruce. Bruce was a lot nicer about it.."_

"Oh.. they did?"

_"Yeah. Message received. No stupid grand gestures or inappropriate gifts."_

"I'm sorry.." She relaxed a little. "I didn't mean to make a big thing of it or upset you, I just.."

_"I'm not upset. The day's about the kids, I get it."_

"Well.. Yeah" Wanda realised that he probably did get it, especially now he had a baby of his own on the way. "Not even just that.. It's been a big year, for a lot of reasons, and some time, all together, to relax and reflect on it.. I think that would be a good thing."

_"Yeah, I guess it would. I do have presents for the little guys, though. Stark-ified, but not too over the top.. at least I don't think so. I hope they're not, I admit I'm not the best judge when it comes to this sort of thing.."_

"I'm sure it will be fine" Wanda chuckled. "I'd better go, if I don't get the twins up from their nap soon they'll never sleep Tonight. Give my love to Pepper and _fetita_."

_"Will do. One heads up, I got a call from Thor too, asking me how many barrels of mead he should bring. Being the surprisingly responsible adult I am these days, I told him that it probably wasn't appropriate to bring barrels of alcohol to a First Birthday Party, but you might want to tell him yourself to make sure he gets the message."_

"Will do" Wanda sighed. She'd forgotten that, to Thor, the word 'Party' was synonymous with drinking, no matter what said Party was actually for. "Thank you for letting me know."

* * *

Before she could even think about dealing with Thor, Wanda remembered that she had to wake the twins. Fortunately, she found that Vision had already woken Tommy and Billy, changed their diapers, and set them down in the playpen.

"I love you" Wanda sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too" Vision smiled. "How did the call with Tony go?"

"It actually went very well.." Wanda paused for a moment, thinking, then quite suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vision looked at her, a little confused.

"Tony calls you Robo-Son a lot.."

"I have noticed.. but why is that funny?"

"Well," Wanda chuckled, "I just realised he's kind of going to be my Father-In-Law."

"Oh.." Vision seemed concerned for a moment. "Does that bother you?"

"A year ago, it probably would have horrified me, but now.." Wanda smiled, "No. I could even get used to the idea.."


	31. Happy Day

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

When the day of the twins' Birthday party arrived, Wanda and Vision were ready, with just a few last minute preparations to make before their loved ones arrived.

While Vision fed Tommy and Billy their breakfast, Wanda set about baking a cake. Classic chocolate of course, none of those fancy 'healthy' cakes you sometimes saw at kid's parties these days. It wasn't like she fed her kids chocolate cake everyday. In fact, Wanda mused as she mixed the cake batter, she'd never fed the twins cake at all. One very special treat today, on their Birthday, would not be a problem.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand with the cake?" Vision asked her, wiping a little bit of porridge from Billy's face.

"_Multumiri, _but I think I've got this for now Vizh" Wanda smiled at him. She loved her fiance', and after a lot of practice, he could now make a mean Paprikash, but she still didn't completely trust him in the Kitchen. "You can help me decorate it later though, you're _foarte bun _at anything like that."

"Alright" Vision smiled at her praise as he moved the boys to their playpen. Wanda had told him before that he had an artist's eye, and he supposed that skill could translate to cake decorating. "But is there anything else you need me to do now?"

"Hmm.." Wanda thought for a moment. "You could start setting up the snack table outside, if you like?"

"Of course" Vision moved into the kitchen and kissed Wanda's cheek, stepping around her to gather a few bowls, and the packs of chips and candies they had bought in preparation for the day. "I will be back soon."

After Vision had departed, Wanda finished mixing the cake batter, then poured it into a well-greased cake pan and placed it in the oven. Then, she went and knelt by the playpen, simply watching her babies play. Tommy was racing around, quite confident on his feet now, while Billy was making a pair of stuffed animals float. Once Billy had spotted Wanda, however, he abandoned his little game, crawling over to greet her.

"Mama!" He happily exclaimed.

Tommy, not one to give up a chance for attention, rushed over as well. His speech was not quite as far along as his brother's, but he managed.

"M..M.. Mama!"

"_Buna, Cei mici" _Wanda smiled, reaching over to ruffle their hair. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Day" Billy giggled, clapping his hands, and Wanda laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it is a very happy day. You know, at about this time last year, Mama and Daddy had just given Auntie Shuri's very naughty pretend baby back to her, and then the next thing we knew, you two were on the way. It was probably the happiest day of Mama's life.."

"And Daddy's" said a voice from behind Wanda, as Vision returned from setting up the snack table and came to kneel beside her. For Vision, the birth of his sons had been confirmation of his place among humanity.

"I know" Wanda smiled, resting her head on Vision's shoulder. "I remember the look on your face, Vizh. So completely in love with them.."

"And their Mother, of course" Vision kissed the top of her head.

"Love Mama!" Billy cooed, remaining behind to intently listen to his parents, while Tommy, too full of energy to remain still for long, had taken off running around the playpen again. "Love Dada!"

"We love you too, _Una pretioasa" _Wanda smiled.

She couldn't believe her babies were One already, but it was a milestone she was very happy to celebrate.

* * *

The Bartons, with Natasha in tow, arrived early to help finish setting everything up. Laura helped Wanda cook up some party pies and other party foods while Vision decorated the cake, Clint and the kids dealt with the balloons and other decorations, and Natasha watched over the twins.

By the time the other guests arrived, balloons were tied to many of the trees around the cottage, and the beautifully decorated cake formed a perfect centrepiece on the snack table.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Peter, proudly but shyly, was slowly introducing MJ as his girlfriend to everyone. MJ looked adorably awkward about the situation, and Wanda found herself flashing encouraging smiles in the girl's direction every so often.

Bucky was left a little puzzled as Cooper and Nate Barton gushed over the awesomeness of his metal arm, while Steve and Sam watched with amused expressions.

Wanda and Vision lost track of Tommy and Billy a few times as the party went on, but while losing track of your babies was usually a cause for concern, there was no need to worry today. Everyone wanted their turn with the Birthday Boys, and Wanda knew they'd be safe whoever they were with. Tommy was last seen in a rare moment of relative calm, sitting in Bruce's lap, while Billy was somewhere being fussed over by Carol, Hope, and little Cassie Lang.

* * *

Both Vision and Wanda had kept an eye on Tony throughout the day. He'd mostly stuck close by Pepper, occasionally laying a protective hand over her growing baby bump. He had kept his promise on no over the top presents, gifting Tommy a few pairs of running shoes designed especially for him, and Billy a special set of Teddy Bears.

At least, they thought that was all he'd gotten them.. At least until he approached them later clutching a pair of official looking envelopes.

"Uh.. What's in those?" Wanda whispered to Vision, suspicious.

"I don't know.. Hello Sir.. Tony" Vision corrected himself, pasting on a smile. He still wasn't quite used to using Tony's name. "We're so glad you could make it Today.."

"Yeah, great little party you've got going" Tony smiled a not so innocent smile.

"What's in the envelopes, Tony?" Wanda frowned.

"Nothing gets past you, Little Witch" Tony chuckled, opening one of the envelopes. "I just need your signatures on a few papers, to make you the Trustees of.."

"Trustees?" Vision was confused. "Of what?"

"Let me finish. The Trust funds I've set up for your twins.." He handed Wanda some of the papers. "Should be enough for any college they want, maybe a car or a House deposit.."

Taking a moment to look through the papers, Wanda's eyes bugged out. So did Vision's, his strange irises spinning.

"Si.. Tony, this is far too much.."

"I don't think so" Tony cut him off, turning his attention more to Wanda. "See, once there was this girl and her twin brother whose lives got destroyed by a bomb with my name on it, and I know it's not my fault, and she doesn't blame me for it anymore, but it still happened.. I can't change that, but I can make sure her kids get a better start."

"Thank you, Tony.." It had taken a few moments for Wanda to find her voice. "This is very generous. You really didn't have to.."

"I know" Tony turned away before they could object any further. "Just sign those, okay?"

"We will."

* * *

Shortly after that, someone decided that it was time for the cake. Wanda and Vision retrieved the twins, lighting a candle on the cake as all their loved ones gathered around to sing 'Happy Birthday!'.

"Make a wish, _Baieti pretiosi" _Wanda told the twins after the song was over, holding Tommy while Vision held Billy.

"But don't tell anyone about it, or it might not come true" Vision chuckled.

Wanda glanced at him, smiling softly, then kissed the top of Tommy's head. All her wishes had come true already.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Multumiri: Thank you_

_foarte bun: really good_

_Buna, Cei mici: Hello, little ones._

_Baieti pretiosi: Precious boys._


	32. A Bit Silly

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

With the twins' Birthday successfully celebrated, Vision and Wanda could get back to the important business of wedding planning. Before any real planning could take place, however, they needed a Wedding Party to plan around. A Maid of Honour, Bridesmaids, a Best Man, Groomsmen.

The first order of business was who was going to give Wanda away, mostly because, well, the person she hoped to ask to perform this duty lived closer than the rest of their friends. While this was seemingly a rather small task as far as Wedding planning went, she couldn't help feeling slightly nervous about it.

* * *

"Of course he won't say no" said Vision, gently stroking her hair as they lay in bed one morning, the twins not yet awake. "Why would he? Clint loves you."

"I know" Wanda sighed, her head resting on his chest. The strong, steady beat of Vision's synthetic heart never failed to comfort her. "But.."

"But what?"

"Clint already has Lila. He might want to keep this type of thing specially for her, and I can't blame him if he does."

"Well, that's a bit silly.."

"Thanks, Vizh.." said Wanda sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it is" Vision continued. "A man can have more than one daughter. Giving one away doesn't make it any less special when the time comes to do the same for the other.."

"I should probably just walk down the aisle by myself" Wanda mumbled, seemingly ignoring Vision's sound logic. "Embrace being a_ femeie independenta puternica."_

Vision frowned, thinking for a moment.

"Wanda" He said eventually, still stroking her hair, "I think.. and feel free to correct me if I am wrong, I am still very new to these things, but.. I don't think you are worried about Clint saying 'No', so much as what it means if he says yes."

"You've lost me, Vizh" Wanda propped herself up on one elbow to look down at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. _"Explica."_

"The fact that Clint thinks of you like a daughter is one of the Avengers worst-kept secrets" Vision continued. "No-one really talks about it, but he doesn't hide it. Then there's you, Wanda.. You can be a little more guarded with your emotions, so the fact that the sentiment goes both ways isn't quite as obvious. It would be, though, if he gave you away at our Wedding."

"Well, obviously. What's your point?"

"You know how Clint sees you. You know he won't say no if you ask him to give you away. And I think, maybe, that's why you are trying to talk yourself out of it."

"Because that makes perfect sense.." Wanda frowned.

"Let me finish. You are talking yourself out of making a request you know Clint will accept, because if you never ask, you'will never have to deal with the guilt you might feel over replacing the people you've lost."

"You.." Wanda was about to object to Vision's assessment of the situation, then sighed. "You know me too well, Vizh."

"I do" Vision smiled. "While I will always respect your feelings, Wanda, I have to say, again, that you are being a little bit silly. Acknowledging Clint as a Father figure doesn't mean you are replacing your Father. It is very much possible to have multiple parental influences, particularly if, like you, someone loses one or both parents while still young enough to need guidance."

Wanda knew Vision was right. He was right quite a lot.

"So.. You'll be alright looking after Tommy and Billy if I go up to the Farmhouse later Today?"

"Of course."

"Thank you" Wanda replied with a quick kiss, thanking him for much more than just minding their children. "You're very smart Vizh. Did you know that?"

"I get it from two of my three Dads" Vision smirked.

Wanda burst out laughing. As it turned out, her Husband-to-be really was uniquely qualified to advise her in this area.

* * *

That afternoon, Wanda arrived at the Barton House just as Clint was about to take a break after a Morning of Farm work.

"Hey, kid" He waved cheerily, clearly happy to see her. "I was just about to head in and grab a drink. Want to join me?"

"Sure" Wanda looked around as she followed Clint inside, smiling when she spotted the picture of herself and Vision amongst the other family photos on the mantelpiece. "Laura not in?"

"Nope" Clint washed his hands, then fetched two mugs out of the cupboard, starting up a fresh pot of coffee for himself, and some tea for Wanda. "She's taken Nate to an open day at the School. He's due to start Kindergarten soon."

"Whoa.." Wanda's eyes widened a little as she sat down. "That time went quick."

"Yeah, they grow up faster than you'd like" Clint chuckled. "Your two will be off to preschool before you know it."

"That is a scary thought.." And it was, since she was slightly nervous as to how her super-powered children would fair in a regular school environment.. But that was a problem for a few years from now. Today, Wanda had other matters to deal with.

"So, Wanda" Clint continued, handing Wanda a mug of tea and sitting beside her. "I'm always happy to see you, and you're always welcome, but you usually have a reason for visiting.."

"Well, yes" said Wanda. "You know Vision and I are getting pretty deep into Wedding planning, and I was wondering.. maybe hoping.." She hesitated, rather nervous.

"Spill it, kid" Clint sipped his coffee.

"I wanted to ask if you will give me away" She replied quickly. "If you'd rather not it's fine, but.. Clint, are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." He suppressed a slight sniffle, swiping at his face with his sleeve. "Just a bit of hay dust in my eye or something.."

"Hay dust?" Wanda's lips quirked upwards.

"Nasty stuff. Anyway.." He straightened himself up a little. "Yes, of course I'll give you away. It would be my honour."

Wanda smiled, setting aside he mug and shifting closer to hug him.

"Thank you."

Clint's heart warmed as he returned the hug. He thought back to the angry young woman who'd terrorised his friends, the scared young girl in the crumbling building, to the woman Wanda was now.. And even though he could only lay claim to a very small part of her, he was proud.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Translation:**

_femeie independenta puternica.: Strong independent woman._


	33. Choices To Make

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Safety and security had been sorely lacking in Wanda Maximoff's childhood. Through no fault of her Parents, of course. Sokovia was what it was, and they had done the best they could with the little they had to work with.

The latest invading soldiers weren't scary or mean, they were just playing a game where they were not allowed to smile. It was best not to disturb their game. Those sounds weren't bombs, it was just giants walking home. Wanda was aware by the time she was about eight that this wasn't entirely true, but she had clung to the story anyway until two years later when the shell that struck her home shattered the illusion and destroyed any shred of innocence she'd had left.

Wanda was glad that her own children would never receive such a tragic awakening. At least, not if she had any say in the matter.

The cottage on the far side of the Barton property was a good place to raise super-powered twin boys. Quiet, away from it all. As long as they were here, Wanda could give her sons the kind of safety and security that had been tragically missing from her own childhood.

So, any time she needed to take Tommy and Billy outside their safe haven was slightly nerve-wracking. She told Vision this as he strapped the boys into their car-seats, ready for a trip to the Avengers Compound.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Until Today you were looking forward to this trip." Vision had replied, in that comforting tone he used. A tone that, more often than not, managed to convince Wanda that everything was, in fact going to be fine.. Which was no easy feat considering how her life had unfolded prior to meeting him. Still, when it came to the well-being of her children, Wanda couldn't help feeling nervous.

"I know.. but maybe I could just call Natasha instead."

"You said this was something you wanted to do face to face."

"Then I'll wait until she comes over."

"But you wanted to talk to Hope and Carol too" Vision pointed out. "Natasha invited Hope over specially, and at least today, we know that Carol is actually Home. She can be a bit hard to pin down.."

That was true. While the compound had become 'Home Base' for Carol, she was liable to take off for days, sometimes weeks at a time, now that she knew Earth was relatively safe. Often she was just spending time with her friend Maria, but once she had taken an impromptu trip to Wakanda because she was interested in meeting the Dora Milaje, and another occasion she had disappeared into outer space when a visiting Thor had told her about his 'talking rabbit' friend, and didn't return until a little over a fortnight later, only slightly disappointed by the fact the 'rabbit' was a Raccoon.

"You have a point" Wanda sighed.

"I do" He pulled Wanda close for a moment, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I also understand why you are worried. I worry too. We are safe here. The boys are safe here. But.. I don't really think we'll be any less safe where we're going. If anything did happen.."

"They'll all protect the boys as much as we would" Wanda smiled at his kiss. "Alright then, _Domnule Inteligent, _let's go." She pulled away to get in the car. "But remember, this trip isn't just for me. You've got a few decisions to make too."

"I know.." Vision frowned slightly as he got in the driver's seat, now seeming a little concerned himself. "And I really have no idea what I'm going to do."

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice" Wanda buckled herself in, turning to look at the twins in the back seat. "Are you two ready to go visit your Aunties and Uncles?"

Tommy was squirming, as he often did in any kind of restraints, while Billy, as usual, was more settled, but both boys grinned, melting their Mother's heart. Sometimes, the final unoccupied seat in the back seemed extra empty, like something, someone, was missing.. Wanda shook her head, turning around. It would be a while before they thought about anything like that.

* * *

Something else Wanda had never really had as a child, or in fact, most of her life, was other female friends. Wanda was quiet, shy. The weird kid, long before the experiments made her weirder, made her something else. There were girls who had been nice to her, or tried to be, but she knew this was only because Pietro, charming and popular, had asked them to.

Then had come life in the Avengers Compound. Vision had been her first real friend of either gender, ever (unless you counted Clint, but that was different). Sam was friendly, and while Steve was stern at first while he established leadership over the new team, but friendship eventually grew. Natasha, however, the only other woman on the team at the time, had kept Wanda at arm's length, and Wanda completely understood, after everything she'd done. Natasha was civil, eventually even friendly, but they were just colleagues. Maybe acquaintances at a push. Wanda was fine with that. Lucky to have that, considering.

Everything had changed after the Civil War, after Natasha had given up her own freedom to help rescue them all from the raft. She began looking at Wanda differently. Helped nurse her back to health after the Raft. Comforted her when Clint departed after making his deal. Set up her meetings with Vision. Taught her how to dye her hair, mask her accent.

It took some time, but they became friends. Later Wanda had met Hope, and Carol, and they had become her friends too. By then, Wanda started to realise that, maybe, the reason she'd had no female friends was that she just hadn't met the right ones. The ones like her. A little different, like Hope. A little weird, like Carol. And sometimes a little scary, like Natasha. There was no question in Wanda's mind as to who her Maid of Honor, or Bridesmaids should be.

Now, She just had to ask.

* * *

Vision, however, had a problem. He needed a Best Man, and a few Groomsmen, too. The Groomsmen weren't the issue. He had options. The problem was who was going to be choosing just one Best Man.

There were three great men who'd been responsible for his creation. How was he supposed to choose just one to stand beside him on his Wedding Day?

The closer they got to the compound, the more worried Vision became, maybe more worried than Wanda had been before they left.. He was starting to feel like one of the characters in a musical film he and Wanda had watched recently, a girl who had accidentally invited three possible Dads to her Wedding.

Mamma Mia.. Here we go again. This trip could be a lot more trouble than Vision had first thought.


	34. A Few Best Men

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

The trip to the Avengers Compound was relatively uneventful. Just a stop for lunch, a few diaper changes for the boys. Vision was glad for the uneventfulness. It gave him time to think about his 'Best Man' dilemma.

Unfortunately, all the thinking in the world did not actually help with his problem. Because, well, Vision was a soft soul and he knew that, beneath the armour, and the gamma radiation, and the masses of Asgardian muscle, his three 'Fathers' were actually soft souls too. He didn't want to hurt any of their feelings by not choosing them to be his Best Man.

Vision sighed deeply. While he had hoped to make his mind up on the trip over, he was still no closer to a decision as he pulled up outside the compound. The gates opened quickly, implying that someone had already been waiting for their arrival. This was confirmed when Natasha met them as they parked the car outside the main building, rushing to the back seat.

"Where are my little Godsons?" She threw the back door open, unbuckling Billy and Tommy's car seats so that she could scoop both boys up. "Hello _Myshka_, _Zoichik_. Auntie Nat has missed you."

"And what are Vision and I, _ficat tocat?" _Wanda smirked as she got out of the car.

"Oh, of course I missed you too.." Nat chuckled, "But you and Vision just aren't quite as cute."

"An' Nat!" Billy cooed, clapping his little hands, and making his Aunt's eyes light up.

"See? He's adorable."

"Okay, you've got me" Wanda admitted with a smile. "There's just no way we can match their level of cute, right Vizh?"

"Oh, definitely not" Vision agreed, pausing as he spotted a fresh, but familiar scorch-mark on the compound's front lawn. "Is Thor here?"

"Yeah, he rainbow bridged himself here from New Asgard this morning after Wanda called ahead to say you might need to talk to him" said Nat.

While Vision loved Wanda too much to ever glare at her, he most definitely frowned.

"What?" Wanda smiled sheepishly. "You really might need to talk him."

"I might.. But I haven't made a decision yet. We might have dragged the poor man here for no good reason."

"I feel like I'm missing something.." Nat raised an eyebrow as she carefully re-positioned the twins in her arms.

"Vision's having trouble choosing which one of his 'three dads' he wants as Best Man at the Wedding" Wanda explained.

"Oh.. Well, none of them are here right this second" said Natasha as they headed inside, "So you've got a bit more time to think about it."

"Where are they?" Wanda frowned. She'd made sure the day of Tony's regularly scheduled visit to the compound coincided with their own visit.

"Tony had a fly-by scheduled for a Make-A-Wish kid, and when Thor showed up he thought it would be cool to take him along" Nat explained. "Bruce went too because he thought Thor needed a more responsible chaperone than Tony."

"Probably wise.." Vision sighed.

"The rest of the guys went to pick up some extra supplies for your visit.. The Spider-kid is here, though.."

"Peter?"

"That's the one" Nat nodded. "He's in the lab mixing up some of his web stuff. Well, the boys have an appointment with their aunties" she smiled at the twins, walking off. "Auntie Carol and Auntie Hope will be happy to see you too! Good luck with the Wedding thing, Vision.."

"Hmm.." Wanda gave Vision a quick kiss before hurrying after her friend. "Hey Nat, speaking of Wedding things.."

Vision watched them go, then, after thinking for a moment, headed to the Lab. Maybe Peter was just the right outside observer he needed.

* * *

From both his past experiences as J.A.R.V.I.S, and his present life as Vision, Vision was profoundly aware of the fact that a lab that either Tony or Bruce worked in was likely to contain something dangerous, and a lab in which both of them regularly worked bumped up that 'highly likely' to 'almost definitely'.

So, he was quiet as he entered, careful to ensure that he didn't step on anything dangerous. Making his way through worktables and gadgets until he found Peter working at one, Vision announced his presence with a quiet clearing of his throat, so as not to startle the boy (or set off any of said gadgets. Vision hadn't been here for a while, and he wasn't sure what additions Tony had made to the compound's security in his absence).

"Oh, hey Vision.. Mr. Stark said you were coming Today" Peter looked up from his work, and Vision's synthetic heart was warmed to see that the boy looked genuinely happy to see him. "Do you need the lab? I'm almost done here, I'll get out of your way.."

"Oh no, that's not why I'm here" Vision chuckled. "And even if I were, there's plenty of room for both of us. I'm actually here to ask your advice on something."

"Advice?" Peter's eyes widened. "You want my advice, really? About what?"

"Well.. due to the rather strange circumstances of my coming into existence, I effectively have three Fathers.. Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Thor."

"Whoa.. That's cool."

"I suppose it is.." Vision smiled. "But, it leaves me with a rather large problem. My Wedding is coming up, and I can only choose one Best Man."

"Ah.." Peter winced. "That's a tough one.."

"It is" Vision sighed, sitting across from him. "So, what should I do?"

"Hmm.. Maybe make up a pros and cons list for each person? Like, Mr. Stark has plenty of money to help you pay for the wedding and stuff.."

"Mr. Stark already pays me plenty" said Vision, "But he was probably the first person to believe in what a force of good I could be."

"And he could probably throw you an awesome Buck's party."

Vision paled.

"I definitely do not want one of those."

"Guess that's a con then, huh?" Peter frowned. "What about Thor?"

"Hmm.. Captain Rogers almost attacked me when I was born, but Thor stopped him. I admit that made life easier for me, as if Captain Rogers had attacked, I can't promise that I would not have panicked and reacted unfavourably.."

"On the other hand, Thor's a pretty big party guy, so that's a similar con to Mr. Stark.

"That is true" Vision nodded.

"So.. Dr. Banner?" Peter mused. "Really nice guy, but Wedding planning can be stressful.."

"And stress does not agree with him" Vision sighed again. "I know. I'm still really no closer to a decision.."

"Hmm.." Peter, rather eager to help, thought for a moment. "Maybe don't pick any of them."

"What?" Vision frowned.

"Don't pick any of your Dads to be Best Man, and then none of them will think you're playing favourites.."

"Hmm.." Vision, thinking too, could almost see Peter's point.

"They can be your Groomsmen, then pick a non-Dad person to be Best Man, like Captain Rogers, or.."

"Peter!" Vision's eyes lit up.

"What?"

"You, Peter!" It was the perfect solution. Tony, Thor, and Bruce all liked Peter far too much to be jealous, and the three of them could still be involved as Groomsmen. "Will you be my Best Man?"

"Me?!" Peter was surprised.

"I don't need a Wedding Planner, or a Buck's party.. just someone to stand beside me on the day. Please?"

"Well.. Are you sure? Because if you are.. Sure!" Peter grinned. "I'll just have to hire a new suit."

* * *

Elsewhere, Tony, Bruce and Thor sat in the back of a car travelling back towards the compound.

"So.." Bruce asked. "Have we stayed out long enough?"

"Did it work?" said Thor eagerly.

"Friday, progress report" said Tony. "Show me the lab."

_"Yes, Boss."_

A video feed of the lab lit his glasses. Vision had stood to give Peter a hug.

"Hell yeah, it worked. They're hugging it out as we speak!" Tony grinned at Bruce and Thor, rather proud of himself.

Their Robo-son was a soft soul at heart, worrying so much about what his Father's would think. When Wanda had called ahead secretly with her concerns, he knew he had to fix the problem.

The three currently in the car knew that none of them were the Best Man Vision needed. They could be part of his day in other ways. Peter, however, was the perfect candidate, and it would mean so much to him.

All Tony had to do now was make sure the compound was stocked with Natasha's favourite Pop Tarts as thanks for pointing Vision in the right direction


	35. Friends Who Became Family

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

As Vision was having his 'Best Man' dilemma secretly dealt with, elsewhere in the Avengers compound, Wanda had taken the twins to spend some time with their adoring Aunties, Natasha, Hope, and Carol.

Wanda was happy to let the three of them dote on Tommy and Billy for a while, before bringing up her own request for the role she wanted them to play in her wedding.

It amazed, and, Wanda had to admit, pleased her a little to see how quickly these three strong women turned to mush in the presence of her sons.

One smile or giggle from either of the boys would send the Black Widow scurrying back to it's den, leaving only Auntie Nat behind. Of course, Wanda knew the Widow never strayed to far from the surface, always ready to act to protect the twins if a dangerous situation arose, and for that, Wanda was grateful.

While Hope, in the world outside their little Avengers bubble, had a reputation for being all business, that was never how Wanda had known her. She had seen her spar, and so knew she was tough enough, and skilled enough with the Pym Particles that she would never want to face her in combat, and thankfully, did not foresee any reason why she would have to. The Hope Van Dyne that Wanda knew was warm, and quite funny at times. Hope herself readily admitted that this had not always been the case, and credited Scott's influence, as well as the return of her Mother, Janet, for softening her earlier hard-nosed demeanour. She softened further in the face of the twins, particularly Billy, whom she had swept from Natasha's arms almost as soon as he and Wanda had walked in with them.

Originally, Carol Danvers' stay at the compound was not supposed to be permanent, just a pit-stop until she could work out more permanent arrangements regarding her return to life on Earth.. or Even if she wanted to stay on Earth at all. Once again, she had returned to find that life had gone on without her, again. Life had gone on, and things had changed, so much more than they had the first time she'd been away. The first time, there was some semblance of a life she could have slipped back into. Now, Maria was, well, still Maria, but quite a bit older, and Monica, her little Lieutenant Trouble, was now a grown woman with a life of her own. Carol just couldn't see where she fit anymore, and she had strongly considered just heading back into space.

But then she'd been invited to a Wedding, so she figured she might as well hang around for that, and before long she'd found herself bonding with Natasha, and Hope when she'd met her. Then she'd been introduced to Wanda (Whom Carol internally referred to as her 'Stone Sister', considering they had each been empowered by an Infinity Stone), found herself conspiring with her fellow superheroines against a bimbo reporter at Tony Stark's wedding, and apprehending baby Tommy Maximoff as he'd made a break for freedom from the Avengers Compound. The little boy had flashed her a cheeky smile, and Carol had decided that maybe she might stick around for a while after all. Someone had to help keep an eye out for the little stinker, right? She still took off on trips quite regularly, either on Earth or into Space.. Carol Danvers was an adventurer at heart. But the Avengers Compound had become her official Home-base.

* * *

"Hey there, Mr. Speed" Carol reached out to ruffle Tommy's hair, and, after glancing towards Wanda for permission, took him from Nat's arms. "Have you been a good boy for your Mama?"

"I think he might have a dirty diaper.." Wanda warned.

"Oh, I can handle that, I changed a few diapers for Monica back in the day.." She shifted Tommy to one arm, taking the diaper bag with the other.

Tommy flashed his Mother a mischievous smile over Carol's shoulder, a smile that reminded her just a little too much of his Uncle, and Wanda tried to offer another warning regarding the elder twin's occasional resistance to having his diaper changed, but her friend had already disappeared into the next room. She just had to hope her son behaved..

"So" Natasha interrupted Wanda's line of thought, laying a hand on her shoulder, "What was it you wanted us all here for, kiddo?"

"Oh, right.." For a moment, Wanda had been so distracted by her son's potential mischief that she had almost forgotten the reason for her visit. "Natasha, I was.. I was actually hoping that you might agree to be my Maid of Honour? You wouldn't have to worry about speeches or planning or anything, I really just need you to stand with me.

"Oh" Natasha blinked, surprised, but rather touched by Wanda's request. A small, strangely shy smile crossed her face. "Of course. I'd be proud to stand with you."

"Thank you.." Wanda smiled. "And Hope, will you be a bridesmaid?"

"It would be my honour" Hope smiled.

_"Grozav" _Wanda was relieved to have two-thirds of her task out of the way, "Now all I have to do is ask Carol if.."

"Oi!" came a cry from the next room, "Get your little butt back here!"

The next thing they knew, a blue blur came zipping into the room, speeding around, followed by a frazzled looking Carol Danvers clutching a clean diaper. Although Wanda could not see entirely clearly, it seemed the very familiar blur was bare from the waist down.

"Oh _rahat_.." Wanda sighed.

"You did warn her" Natasha smirked, before they watched Carol lunge, diving to the floor and managing to seize Tommy by the ankle.

"Gotcha, little stinker!"

"Go' Me" Tommy conceded, giggling, and allowed Carol to finally wrestle him into the clean diaper.

"So, Danvers" said Nat, "How'd you like to be in Wanda's Wedding with us?"

"Like.. a Bridesmaid?" Carol questioned, releasing Tommy so he could go play.

"Yes, exactly" Wanda confirmed.

"Sure" Carol grinned. "I've never been a bridesmaid before. Hey, I know this great little bar for the Hen's Night.."

At the mention of a Hen's night, Wanda momentarily regretted her decision.. But not really. These were the friends who had become her family, and she wouldn't have them any other way.


	36. Trust Us, We're Super-Baby Sitters

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Carol asked, both she and Natasha wearing eager smiles on their faces.

"Uh.." Wanda glanced at Vision.

"Well you see.. um.." Vision blustered.

"Come on" Carol urged. "You guys deserve a night out while you're visiting, just the two of you. Everything will be fine, we can watch the twins."

"We appreciate the thought" said Wanda, "Really. But.."

"But what?" Nat frowned. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, that is what you said last time.." Vision pointed out.

"And last time, a shelf almost fell on Tommy" Wanda finished.

"Last time, we didn't know he was going to suddenly go super-baby" Nat countered. "This time we know what to expect. We're prepared for Super-babies."

"And this time, they've got me!" Carol grinned

"They do have a point.." Vision sighed, looking to Wanda. Not about Carol, but possibly about being more prepared.

"Oh.." Wanda looked from her excited friends, back to Vision, and sighed herself, resolve weakening. It would be nice to have a bit of one on one time with her Husband-to-be. "I.. _bine. _Alright. You and the others can watch the twins while Vision and I go out."

"Yes!" Natasha and Carol high-fived. Sometimes Wanda wondered whether the two women were a bad influence on each other.

"But" She added sternly, "This time, you absolutely have to call us if anything happens, got it?"

"Of course" Carol nodded.

"First sign of trouble, you'll get a call" Nat agreed, glancing towards the travel cot in which Tommy and Billy currently stood. "Not that I'm expecting any trouble.. You're gonna be good for Auntie Nat and Auntie Carol, aren't you boys?"

"Goo' fo' An' Nat!" Billy cooed.

"Ya!" Tommy apparently agreed.

Wanda and Vision shared another look, still not entirely certain that this was a good idea.

* * *

That night, as Wanda and Vision were preparing to leave, but were currently delayed slightly by Wanda delivering Carol and Natasha a very long list of instructions.

"Here's the diaper bag.." Wanda handed the bag to Carol, who effortlessly slung it over her shoulder while shifting Tommy to her other arm. "There's diapers in there, and bottles, formula, a change of clothes.."

"Got it" Nat nodded, bouncing Billy in her arms.

"They've been fed, but they'll need a bottle before they go down for the night.." Wanda continued. "Test the temperature before you give it to them, warm, but not too hot, and make sure the formula is mixed properly. No lumps.."

"No problem" Carol grinned. "I'm good with bottles, I used to make up some of Monica's when she was really little."

"And here's a list of emergency numbers.." Wanda handed the list to Nat. "For medical emergencies, poison hotline.."

"Wanda, we will be late.." By now, Vision was gently tugging his fiancee' towards the door.

"But if you do need to call any of those" Wanda continued, "Call us too, and we'll come straight home.."

"We know" Nat laughed. "Now relax, everything will be fine.. Say bye-bye, boys. Mama and Daddy will be back later!"

"Buh-bye Mama!" Billy cooed, little hand waving. "Buh-bye Dada!"

"Buh-bye!" Tommy echoed.

"Goodbye, boys!" Vision waved back to them, still gently tugging on Wanda's hand, encouraging her to follow him.

"_La revedere, Baieti Pretiosi!" _Wanda called to them. "Be good for Auntie Nat and Auntie Carol!"

"I'm sure they will be.." Carol ushered both Wanda and Vision out the door. "Now you two go enjoy yourselves!"

"I love the girl" said Nat, "But Wanda really does need to relax a little more.."

"She does" Carol chuckled. "Now boys, who wants ice cream?"

Both twins' eyes lit up.

"Are you sure ice cream is a good idea?" asked Nat, uncertain. "That might be too much sugar this close to bedtime.."

"Come on, Nat. You want to be a fun Auntie, don't you?"

"I'm already a fun Auntie" Natasha huffed. "But.."

"We'll only give them a little. Just this once won't hurt, right?" Carol grinned.

"Well.." Nat hesitated, then relented. "Okay."

* * *

Not too much later, Wanda and Vision sat in a rather nice restaurant, Tony having called ahead to assure them a table. Tony had also offered the establishment a very generous tip to get them a good spot, close, but not too close, to the live band. Because of said generous tip, nobody was overly bothered about Vision not ordering food.

Now, Vision was watching his wife-to-be, who looked rather tense as she absent-mindedly pushed food around her plate.

"Wanda" Vision gently nudged her, "Your food will get cold."

"Oh.. right" Wanda took a bite.

Vision frowned, knowing the reason behind her slightly odd behaviour. Wanda could be a little overprotective as a parent. While Vision completely understood why, he also knew that stress wasn't good for her.

"Wanda.." He reached across the table to hold her hand.

"What?_ Mananc!" _She snapped, but immediately felt guilty as she saw the concerned expression on Vision's face. "I'm sorry, Vizh, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just feeling a little.."

"Worried?" Vision finished for her. "I understand, given how uncertain things were for you growing up, and I admit, I'm a little worried too, after what happened last time.."

"I'm sensing a 'but'.." Wanda smirked as she took another bite of her meal.

"It isn't good for you to be so stressed, and it's not good for Tommy and Billy, either" Vision continued. "They need a bit of fun time with their Aunties sometimes. Carol and Nat love the boys, all of the Avengers do, and they know to child-lock the elevators now when Tommy is visiting.."

"I know" Wanda smiled, letting herself relax a little, because her fiance was right. "And it is nice to be out just the two of us." She leaned across the table to kiss him.

"It is.." Vision grinned, leaning in to meet her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the compound, Carol Danvers and Natasha Romanoff stood staring, slightly shell-shocked, at Tommy and Billy Maximoff, whom were both covered from head-to-toe in chocolate ice cream.

"Well.." Carol blinked. "That escalated quickly."

Tommy had stuck his hand into his brother's ice-cream. This was apparently the last straw for Billy, who had proceeded to telekinetically lift and dump Tommy's ice cream over his head. Tommy had then retaliated by seizing Billy's bowl and throwing it back at him.

"Think we can get them cleaned up before their parents get back?" Nat asked.

"Yeah" Carol nodded, "I'll go run a bath.."

After Carol dashed off, Sam entered the Kitchen to fetch a soda from the fridge, and burst out laughing when he saw the twins.

"Oh man, Wanda is gonna kill you.."

"No she's not" said Natasha coldly, glaring at him, "Because you're not going to tell her, are you?"

Sam's laughter instantly faded.

"No Ma'm.." He fetched his soda, hurrying on his way.

* * *

When Vision and Wanda returned sometime later, a deceptively calm Black Widow and Captain Marvel directed the couple to their room, where Tommy and Billy both lay, sleeping peacefully in their travel cots, and promptly left the young family alone.

"Well, it seems like everything went okay.." Vision smiled.

"It does.." Wanda reached down to stroke the sleeping Tommy's hair. "Hang on.. What's this behind Tommy's ear?"

"It looks like.. Chocolate" Vision's smile became a frown. "No wonder they hurried us away so quickly.. should we confront them?"

"No.." Wanda smiled softly, resting her head on Vision's shoulder. "It's like you said.. The boys deserve a bit of fun with their Aunties sometimes.

* * *

**Translation:**

_La revedere, Baieti Pretiosi!: Goodbye, Precious boys._

_Mananc!: I'm eating!_


	37. Emotional Antenna

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Wanda Maximoff had always been prone to nightmares. Even before the tragic deaths of her parents she had nightmares, she'd been a sensitive little soul, often sleeping fitfully.

Back then, Pietro would crawl into bed with her, and hold her until she settled.

Wanda's fitful sleep evolved into full blown night terrors after her parents died, and she often woke screaming. She knew this had made life more difficult for Pietro, who often struggled to quiet her to try and avoid punishment from their less pleasant foster parents, or keep them from being found by unsavoury characters when they were sleeping on the streets. He had never complained, though, and for a while, in their late teens, her night terrors became less frequent. There had been somewhat of a resurgence after the trauma of Hydra's experiments, but she'd managed to keep them mostly under control.

* * *

The night terrors had returned with a vengeance after Pietro's death. However, she was lucky, after moving into the Avengers compound, to have Vision to help her. And even after the civil war, after she'd had to escape the Raft and go on the run, he had helped her when he could.

Vision, it seemed, was the cure to her bad dreams. The reason that, strangely, a night terror had become linked with one of Wanda's most precious memories.. That of the first time she and Vision had made love.

When Wanda was with Vision, when he held her as she slept, her nightmares remained at bay, and on the increasingly rare occasions that she did have one, it was almost never a full-blown night terror. Wanda was grateful for this, as Billy, unfortunately, was a little psychic sponge, so if she had a nightmare, he usually would too.

Unfortunately, as they would soon learn, Billy's psychic sponge abilities didn't just pickup on his Mother.

* * *

One night, during their stay at the Avengers' compound, Vision held Wanda as she slept, as he did every night. The twins were sleeping top and tail in a port-a-cot beside the bed, which they always did when away from Home.

Billy suddenly woke with an anguished wail. Vision, while immediately leaping out of bed to tend to him, instinctively glanced over at Wanda. She didn't seem to be in any kind of distress, but she was waking up, roused by Billy's wail.

"What's wrong?" Wanda jumped up as Vision was scooping Billy into his arms. Tommy, also disturbed by his brother, whined plaintively at being woken, so Wanda picked him up as well.

"I don't know!" cried Vision, holding Billy close and trying to calm him. "I thought you must have had a nightmare."

"No, I.."

At that moment, Natasha burst in, pistol at the ready, but lowered it when she found no sign of danger.

"What's wrong?" She asked, over Billy's continuing wail.

"I think he must have had a bad dream.." Wanda replied. Suddenly, she noticed that Billy was clutching his arm, and her blood ran cold. "Nat, where does Bucky sleep?"

"Oh, he's up on the next floor. Steve thought it was stupid because there's plenty of spare rooms down here with the rest of us, but Bucky insisted because he didn't want to disturb us when.." Natasha had been confused by Wanda's question at first, but a look of horrible realisation suddenly dawned on her as she spoke. "When.. When he has nightmares."

Wanda hugged Tommy and set him back down in the cot, hoping he would be tired enough to simply go back to sleep once it was quiet, then bolted from the room, with Nat, and a very confused Vision, still clutching Billy, following close behind her.

* * *

Wanda bolted upstairs, since the elevators away from the main living floor were locked when the twins were visiting, heading the direction Nat showed her as she headed to Bucky's room.

"What's going.." Vision began, still confused, but his question was quickly answered by the screaming and thrashing on the other side of the door outside which they stopped.

"Bucky!" Wanda knocked quite furiously on the door. She knew the effect that nightmares could have on people, particularly knowing the ins and outs of Hydra experiments more than most. She was concerned for her friend as well as her son, while also slightly worried about infringing on his privacy.

"Barnes, wake up!" Natasha, however, had no such concerns, and when he didn't reply, immediately kicked the door open.

Bucky woke with a start, almost leaping right out of his bed. Looked around at the gathering at his door with wide, slightly frightened eyes.

"Wha.. What's going on?" His eyes widened further, panic growing. "Oh shit, what did I do? Did I hurt someone? I really thought they'd got all of that Hydra crap out of my.."

"It's alright" said Vision, bouncing Billy who was slowly calming now Bucky was awake. "You haven't hurt anyone."

"Definitely not" Wanda assured him. "It's just that, well, Billy can't entirely control his powers yet.. He's a bit like.. a little emotional antenna, I suppose, and sometimes he picks up on other people's nightmares.."

Bucky glanced at Billy, who was still whimpering in his Father's arms. A look of absolute horror spread over the former Winter Soldier's face. No child should ever have to witness the things he saw in his dreams.

"I am so sorry.." Before anyone could say another word, Bucky was hurriedly dressing, and packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" Natasha frowned.

"It's obvious, isn't it? It's not safe for the kids if I sleep here while they're visiting.." He slung the bag over his shoulder. "Tell Steve I'll be at a hotel or something. He'll worry."

"Bucky.. We really don't want you to.." Wanda tried, until he cut her off.

"It's for the best.. I really am sorry."

* * *

Try as they might, no-one could change Bucky's mind, and he took off into the night, borrowing one of Steve's motorcycles.

Wanda and Vision, now both comforting Billy as he finally drifted back to sleep, watched their friend leave with matching looks of concern.

This didn't feel right, and somehow, they would have to fix it.


	38. Mind Meld

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

Billy Maximoff was usually quite a calm child. He slept through the night the vast majority of the time, and if he did wake, even with a nightmare (either his own or his Mother's) it didn't take him long to settle and go back to sleep.

The night of Bucky's nightmare and hurried departure from the Avengers compound, things were different. Billy slept, but fitfully, as though he knew something was not quite right with the world.

Watching her son's troubled sleep concerned Wanda, as it was so far from his norm. So, She remained awake herself for most of the night, watching over him, until her eyes were struggling to remain open.

"Wanda" Vision sighed softly, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You need to sleep.."

"I can't.. I have to.."

"I'll watch Billy.. Tommy too. I'll wake you if they need you."

Wanda opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it again, knowing that Vision was right.

"If there's the slightest sign of.."

"I will wake you" Vision repeated, tucking the blankets around his Wife to be as she got back into bed.

"And Bucky.." Wanda felt a slight pang of guilt.

"I know. He shouldn't have had to leave" said Vision. "But it's late, there's nothing we can do right now. Sleep, and we'll work out a way to help Bucky in the Morning."

"_Ai dreptate" _Wanda murmured sleepily. "Why are you always right?"

"Well, I do have the entire internet in my head" Vision chuckled, pressing a kiss to Wanda's forehead.

"Right.. there is that.." Exhausted, Wanda quickly drifted off to sleep.

Vision checked that she was warm enough, then sighed, perching at the end of the bed and gazing into the port-a-cot, taking up his promised vigil over the twins. Billy was still tossing and turning in his sleep. Vision sighed, reaching into the cot to rub his belly comfortingly.

"My poor little boy.. don't you worry, Mama and Daddy will make it all better... I hope."

* * *

The following morning, Billy was fussier than usual. He fussed at his morning diaper change. Fussed through breakfast, ending up with more food on himself than in his mouth, necessitating a change of clothes through which he also fussed.

"Maybe he's just tired after last night?" Vision suggested, keeping one eye on Tommy as Carol and Nat kept him entertained while he and Wanda tried, in vain, to comfort Billy.

"I'm not sure that's it" Wanda frowned, holding her son close. Somehow, she knew Billy was trying to tell them something, but wasn't sure he knew exactly how to articulate whatever it was. Billy was so very clever, his speech advanced for his age, but he was still only a year old, and sometimes his mouth couldn't quite form the words. But maybe, Wanda thought, his brilliant little mind could. "Vizh, I have an idea."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'm going to read Billy and find out what he's trying to tell us."

"You think it will work?" Vision asked, hopeful.

"I understood him perfectly when he spoke to me from the womb. Hopefully that hasn't changed."

"Well, it's definitely worth a go" Vision smiled.

"I think so too. Let's see.."

Slowly, gently, Wanda let her mind reached out for Billy's.

Billy's brow wrinkled curiously for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"Mama?"

_Mama!_

"Yes, Mama can hear you, _Una pretioasa_." Wanda smiled as the little boy's voice echoed, both in her ears and her mind. "And now Mama can understand what's going on in your _dulce cap mic._ And you've been trying to tell me and Daddy something, haven't you?"

From his mouth, Billy began to speak, a few real words mixed in with indecipherable babble, but Wanda, listening to his thoughts, understood perfectly.

_Uncle Bucky! We gotta help Uncle Bucky, Mama. Help him feel better, make him come home! You can help, Mama. We can help!_

"You're right, _Una pretioasa"_ Wanda hugged Billy, who was now beaming. "We can."

"We can what?" Vision gently interjected, not really wanting to interrupt, but unfortunately, he was not able to understand at least half of Billy's babble.

"Billy thinks we need to go help his Uncle Bucky feel better, and bring him back home."

"Well then" Vision grinned, a twinkle of Fatherly pride in his eyes, "That is exactly what we have to do, isn't it?"

"It is" Wanda agreed.

At that moment, as if he had somehow read all their minds too, Steve entered the room.

"Hey, everyone. I'm going to go to Bucky's hotel and try and convince him to come home. I'll be back soon, I hope.."

"Steve, wait!" Wanda called after her friend as he'd turned to leave.

"I know you must be upset about Billy's nightmare" Steve sighed, very much prepared to defend his friend against unfair accusations, as he had had to do on multiple previous occasions. "But that's not Bucky's fault. He's come so far, he's not a danger to anyone, and he's definitely not a danger to the twins. You don't know Buck like I do, he's one of the best, most loyal people you could ever.."

"We know" Wanda interrupted. "It's true we don't know him nearly as well as you do, but he's our friend."

"Oh.." Steve looked a little sheepish. "Sorry about the lecture, I just.. anyway, what were you asking?"

"We were wondering if maybe we could ride with you" said Vision. "You see, Billy would very much like his Uncle Bucky to be safely back at home.."

"Bucky Home!" Billy cheered.

_Let's bring Uncle Bucky home, Mama!_

"And we may need one of the cars with a child seat, because I think someone wants to come with us" Wanda chuckled.

"Alright" Steve smiled, heading out again, "I'll have the car out front in a few minutes.."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Una pretioasa: _Precious one

_dulce cap mic: sweet little head_


End file.
